Jedi's Trial
by Kyia-Kenobi
Summary: Set about 6months after TPM Obi Wan and Anakin investigate a Sith Attack on the Jedi Ruler of the world of Elphora but things become complicated there are galactic consequences. First part of the Kenobi Saga *Finished*
1. Plz don't sue me!

DISCLAIMER  
  
Hey all, I don't own Obi Wan, Anakin etc.. or any other characters in the Star Wars universe, they're strictly the propertly of good ol' George Lucas. I DO however own all Elphorans so if u decide you wanna include them in the expanded universe ask me first, oh yeah, and I'm not making any money from this (unless a Lucas Film scout reads this and decides they want me working for them).  
  
*What you are about to read is a project I started with the release of TPM and is a trilogy which runs parallel to the SW universe, so when the third film comes out you'll get the last part*  
  
This the first that I've typed up, so bear in mind I wrote this three years ago when you flame it! (Oh I am aware that they are about to release a book called Jedi Trial, but I had the title first!), so far I'm half way through the second book (Sabre's Union) but I type slow so you'll have to wait! 


	2. Chapter 1 The start duh!

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….  
  
Star Wars  
  
The Kenobi Saga  
Part I Jedi's Trial  
  
6 months after the great Naboo Crisis, Kyia Levelle, Jedi ruler of the small planet of Elphora is attacked by a member of the mysterious order of the Sith, who's identity still remains a unknown.   
  
Fears are rising amongst the Jedi, but the Galactic Senate is unable to settle petty disputes and act on the dangerous situation.   
  
Frustrated the Jedi Council have met and Kyia Levelle's old master, Yoda commissioned Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to travel to Elphora to protect its ruler and unravel the mystery of the Sith.  
  
  
A small craft piloted itself through the darkness of space, heading out into the unknown as Kyia watched from below, on to the purple sunset of her world. The duel moons looked on like sentinels over the planet as she paced up and down the Elphoran balcony, of the Elphoran royal home. She was Elphora.  
Kyia sighed and patted the re-assuring bump under her long red velvet gown, her lightsabre.   
"Do you need anything?"  
She swiftly turned around then paused "Sorry Anice, you startled me"  
Anice was a short dumpy woman with grey hair and a motherly smile that the Quelena knew all too well. She had been her nursemaid then, now her Palace Administrator, and friend. "It's to be expected. You've just had an encounter with a Sith. If I were you I would be surrounded by a hundred of the Quelena's Guard. Not waiting for two Jedi".  
Kyia smiled, trying to block out the memory of burning flesh. "I trust the Council." She said, "Master Yoda isn't going to want his last apprentice to be killed"  
"Still" She glanced poignantly at her, raising an eyebrow. "You should be careful". Anice broke the tension and sniffed at the air "Oh no, I think Venya's attempting Corellian cookery again. Only the Force knows what you'll be eating tonight! "  
"Just make sure it isn't moving this time." Kyia said in jest to Anice as she disappeared through the arch, busy as always.  
  
Yoda mediated in seeming calm in one of the many rooms in the great Jedi Temple, his ears were low and the creases in his forehead approached a frown. Silently Mace Windu entered the room; he glided up to the window that over looked the bustling world of Coruscant. Yoda sensed him but did not move.  
"Are you sure we did the right thing?" Mace Windu asked after a time.  
"Requested it the Force did. A union between Levelle and Kenobi strong will be" Master Yoda replied eyes still closed. "Also the best person to deal with the threat he is"  
"If the Quelena is not mistaken," Mace countered  
This time Yoda opened his eyes and turned his head towards his companion "Young she is, but trust her instincts I do"  
Master Mace Windu turned away and looked out over Coruscant "It worries me that we cannot sense it"  
"Cunning the dark side is" He replied simply "Trust in the Force we must"  
"I see no logic in its move here" Mace Windu confessed  
"Short lived the union will be" Yoda tried to ease the matter. " Loyal to the Jedi both Obi Wan and Kyia are. Sure of that I am."  
"Sir, we're approaching Elphora now".  
Obi Wan Kenobi rose from his seat upon the Super Nova. His assignment felt hauntingly familiar, protect the Queen and try and investigate the Sith threat in the process. However Master Yoda has been unusually insistent that he stuck closely to her. He puzzled briefly the woman's significance and walked over to the view screen. The planet shone with a peaceful violet atmosphere that haloed the dusky green and blue world.  
Anakin appeared next to him. "Its pretty"  
Obi Wan stepped back to give him a better view. "Elphora. It has one ruling family, the title of Quelena is passed down the female line" He had done his research.   
"No he?"  
The Jedi Knight shook his head "If I remember correctly there's only been Quelous. Their history is actually quite interesting." Anakin didn't seem to be as enthusiastic about the history lesson so Obi Wan tried to simplify his terms. "Originally it was ruled by a gang like the Hutts, but a group of female warriors overthrew them in a bloody battle. Their leader died but her daughter took the leadership and the family has kept the planet reasonably stable ever since. The rest of the fighters formed the Quelena's Guard, a kind of army.  
The boy shrugged. "Whatever works I guess"  
Obi Wan turned back to the view-screen "We're landing, remember"  
"Yeah I know, we can't trust anyone so don't reveal ourselves" He cited, cutting him off  
He was punished by a glance that reminded him sharply to be more respectful of his master.  
  
The Super Nova landed cleanly in the small metallic docking bay to which they had been assigned. The Jedi replaced the hoods of their brown robed over their heads then began to walk down the landing ramp. They were greeted formally by a small landing party, then lead up to the throne room.  
The room itself was large with a massively high arched ceiling that swirled as the sides of the room embraced each other. Light reflected on to the white walls through large tinted windows causing watery shadows to be cast. Obi Wan's eyes passed approvingly over the décor, simple but effective, and it exuberated serenity. Politically it could intimidate and warm, he spotted that as well. The designer had been cunning. His eyes focused on a woman pacing at the other end of the room. The Quelena he reasoned. She was wearing a long heavy velvet red dress that was tight over the bodice but flowed to a looser fit at the elbows and waist. She turned to look at them. The Quelena had pretty, delicate features combined with a determined with determined blue green eyes that flashed towards them as she watched them walk towards her. Her long dark blonde hair was tied back into a plait to tame it.   
She smiled graciously "The Jedi Owen I presume?"  
He had used a false name "Your Royalness" Obi Wan bowed formally  
"Kyia, please" She insisted. "There's no need for titles here. You are not subordinate here"   
Anakin glanced down. He knew from experience on Tatooine not to make eye contact with people above his station. She seemed to pick up on this and bowed down to meet his gaze. "You must be the apprentice Atkin. Pleased to meet you"  
He relaxed instantly. She reminded him a little of Padmè, Queen Amidala he corrected himself. "Pleased to meet you too" And nice not to be ignored for once, he was used to people only addressing his master.  
"You must be tired. I can have Anice show you to your rooms if you'd rather?"  
Obi Wan was reluctant but he could sense his padawan's tiredness, who still hadn't learned how to sleep in the cold claustrophobia of space. He dismissed him, of which Anakin was glad and gave into sleep quickly.  
  
Kyia was pacing up and down her throne room when the Jedi entered. At first she was shocked when she saw the young age of the Jedi, but then she remembered one of her master's favourite sayings. "Judge me by my size do you?" She once again reminded herself that the council knew what they were doing. The other Jedi looked around her age, about twenty-five or twenty-six, with eyes that were blue enough to be boyish if he ever smiled. Judging by his furrowed brow and stern expression that was not very often. He was reasonably attractive with brown hair that looked as if it was growing out from the traditional padawan style. He hadn't been a Jedi very long, she realized, and he was probably analysing her just as closely. In a strange way she wished she could sense what he saw, and if it was the same as she felt. A woman who had been on the throne five years but still felt like she was a child dressing up in her mother's clothes. She noticed the boy looking daunted and confused and bent down to reassure him. What she received in return was a cheeky smile. His hair was a sandy colour as if a hot sun on a desert world had bleached it and also cut in the padawan style. This pair had not been together long.   
Anice lead Atkin to his room leaving her aching to get to the real issue. "How much were you told, because I'm guessing it was more than I was," She said directly.  
Owen looked surprised "Only that you were attacked by a Sith and believe he will try again".  
"I'd worked that out by myself, anything like, oh I don't know such as why the Jedi Council sent two, no offence, inexperienced Jedi to deal with a Sith Lord".   
Again he looked taken aback, perhaps he under-estimated her perceptiveness. "I don't know, but maybe you could tell me why you think the Sith came after you in the first place, and why you are so certain he will attack again".  
"I don't " She lied "It's just a feeling" Something was wrong. Her Elphoran sixth sense was screaming at her. He wasn't with the dark side, but he was defiantly holding back on something important.  
"You are going to have to trust me or we are not going to achieve anything here" he dropped his tone to try and sooth her mistrust.  
Kyia exhaled inwardly at the obvious tactic. "I'm sorry but you must understand I can't afford to trust anyone who doesn't give me the same respect in return"  
  
Obi Wan cursed silently, he had heard that Elphorans were slightly psychic, making them more perceptive to emotions. She knew he was holding back, but without some kind of sign he couldn't trust her either. He would have to let the Force guide him.  
The silence stretched. The Quelena sighed softly "This isn't going to work. I'll have Anice show you to your room". She turned around and left the throne room. 


	3. Chapter 2 Finds out heroine is demented

The grey-haired woman led him to another room, with a high ceiling and a traditional Elphoran three-poster bed. There were clear open windows that showed the night sky outside and lead to a stone balcony; distantly he could sense Anakin asleep in the adjoining room.  
"That went well," he muttered to himself. Qui Gonn would have known what to do. His old master had always been better with people than he was, and with Anakin. At the moment he still did not feel ready for the tasks that had been laid down for him since Naboo, which included dealing with another Sith Lord. Wishful thinking hoped that it was the master he had destroyed, common sense told him otherwise. Sometimes he could still hear Qui Gonn's cry as he was run through. He took a deep breath and tried to push away the thoughts, knowing that if he dwelled long enough on them they would lead to hate, and the dark side. He removed his robe, took a deep breath and stepped out on to the balcony. It was not that dark since two moons lit the sky, but something else was glowing in the garden.  
A yellow bar of light was moving gracefully against a holographic opponent. The blonde plait that strayed out from beneath the brown Jedi robes gave away the lightsabre's owner. Realising his stupidity he jumped the three storeys to the garden  
  
Kyia heard a thud on the ground behind her. Quickly she span around welding her lightsabre.   
Lucky she managed to stop herself about two inches from Owen's nose. "Don't scare me like that! I could have killed you"  
"You're a Jedi?" He said breathlessly  
She didn't understand "Pardon?"  
"You're a Jedi" it came out as more of a statement.  
Kyia smirked "They didn't tell you"  
"No they didn't" he paused for a second "I had better re-introduce myself. My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, my padawan is Anakin Skywalker"  
A blush rose to her face "I've heard of you" Suddenly laughed. She insinuated much about him in their first meeting and he had turned out to be the complete opposite. "Sorry," she apologized "I've had a hard rotation"  
Obi Wan raised an eyebrow unsure what to make of the outburst.   
"Master Yoda's sense of humour hasn't changed I see" Kyia replied, "I was his last apprentice"  
"Oh" he managed a smirk  
"Did that hurt?"  
"What?"  
She shook her head "Nothing. As I said, I've had a hard rotation" They started to walk down the garden path, the flowers had been chosen for their perfume and colour and both seemed to flow from everywhere, even the various pools of water that littered the grounds. "I'm sorry about before. I could feel you weren't telling me everything and being the victim of a Sith attack, as you know makes you more than a little paranoid. And I am apologising far too much today"  
"You were being careful, I would in same position no doubt, So" he cleared his throat unsure how she would react "Why do you think the Sith wants to kill you?"  
"They don't" She shook her head again "If they wanted me dead I would be, it's just" Kyia tailed off and walked towards one of the pools.  
"What?"  
"Let's just say I have a theory that they don't like very much" She stared at the reflection and saw the puzzled look on his face as he came up beside her.   
"What kind of theory" He was trying to ease it gently out of her, but had the feeling he was acting as subtle as a Hutt in mating season.  
Kyia paused. Exactly how much did she trust him? He was naïve and most like under the thumb of Coruscant as well as well as the Jedi Council. But in the end it boiled down to one thing, she had no choice. It was better he found out than some backwater spy trying to tap her com system. "On the identity of one of them"  
Obi Wan's eyes widened, barely containing his excitement. This was big. This was very big "Who is it?"  
There was another pause as she thought about holding back again. "You won't believe me. You'll laugh, or most likely say 'that's impossible'" Her voice rose in pitch but dropped in volume "But I know what I felt and all logic backs it up"  
"Calm down," he soothed, trying to imitate his former master. "Who is it? Tell me."  
She closed her eyes briefly. "It's Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. We're all in very big trouble". Kyia braced herself for the fall out; she wasn't disappointed. The shock was naked on his face.   
"You can not be serious!"  
She sighed gently and smiled "Told you" There was another strange silence as Kyia bent down and touched the surface of the water and watched the ripples distort their reflections. "I know it sounds foolish but it's the only that makes sense" she said after a short time.  
He crouched down beside her "I don't understand"  
" Yes, you're right about that" She changed her position to make herself more comfortable on the grass. "There is a lot that none of us will understand until it is upon us. But the Naboo crisis, that was the first piece of the puzzle. He is the only one who gained anything out of it. If the Sith really wanted Naboo they wouldn't have stopped there. So they must have got what they wanted, Palpatine elected as Supreme Chancellor."   
Obi Wan nodded, unsure whether to humour her or not. "I see your point of view, but the Trade Federation had its droid armies disbanded. It would be pointless to…"  
She cut him off "They would have found some other goulsh to do the job"  
"Goulsh?"  
"Oh sorry um" Kyia tried to think of a similar word in Basic " imbecile, scapegoat, that type of thing. And don't you think that the Trade Federation got off a little too lightly? There are rumours that their army is nowhere near as depleted as it has been made out to be. The Viceroy responsible didn't even lose his job. And why blockade Naboo? There were plenty of planets that would do just as well, and nearer the core. Palpatine wanted control of the planet that he had enviously watched and he thought that he could control the fourteen year old most likely to get elected, the old ruler, I as I understand it was forced to resign and then ended up dying under mysterious circumstances. I think the only thing he wasn't counting on was Amidala returning to Naboo and taking it back out from under him. The man is slippery no matter what anyone says he betrayed my ambassador, Finis Vallorum is not corrupt, I would trust him with my life. He played both sides of the senate against each other until he got what he wanted, for now.  
Suddenly he could see her devastating logic, and he didn't like it. "Co-incidence?"  
"Maybe, if there were a few less things on the list. And the fact that I was attacked of course, a warning. "   
"How did he know?" He asked  
She shrugged "he's a Sith Lord. If he is the master and he as much power as people say he has" Kyia paused "I would have only had to give him the wrong look with my guard down"  
Again there was another uneasy silence as Obi Wan pondered this. They stood up and began to walk back down the path. The Quelena was eccentric he had decided. He didn't understand her outbursts at any rate  
"I'm sorry." She said unexpectedly. "About Qui Gon Jinn "  
Obi Wan quickly became more alert "You knew him?" He said strangely.  
"I met him a few times, yes. In Coruscant, mainly when Master Yoda was giving him a lecture. He had honour in infinite proportions."  
A memory stirred at the compliment "yes he did." He pushed it away again. "Then why didn't we meet?"   
"I was the only padawan allowed into the Jedi council chambers, to learn to rule." She replied simply. I hadn't seen him in years though. Just before my parents died." She changed the topic quickly "And I passed the trials when I was nineteen and I've been so busy here that I haven't seen the inside of the temple since then."  
"Nineteen is young to pass the trials" He remarked, noticing her eagerness to avoid talking about her parents. "You must have learned quickly under Master Yoda"  
She laughed, "Yes, learned to dispose of that stew he force feeds his apprentices, over the years I turned it into an art form"  
The other Jedi grimaced "I remember, you could make a fortune teaching evasive manoeuvres at the Temple. I would pay the credits"   
"Should I be flattered?"   
Obi Wan looked nervously at his feet. They had reached the door of the Palace anyway. "That is if making it is not on the trials by then"   
"Just because it wasn't on yours" She teased, then a pause before smiled again "Goodnight"   
He looked back up at her "Goodnight"  
  
The morning sun streamed through the windows landing on Obi Wan's face. His eyes opened, only taking a brief moment to adjust to the strange surroundings. The Jedi stepped out of the bed and dressed. Outside a gardener was tending the plants in the garden. The Elphora was waking up. He looked at the low level of the sun and decided he'd let Anakin sleep for a while longer. It was only just after dawn. Obi Wan opened the door to his room. The corridor was empty but he could feel someone awake in the throne room. Assuming correctly it was Kyia he headed for the stairs.   
She was sitting in a side room separated from the throne room by a sliding piece of transparasteel. She turned her head towards him as he entered. "I didn't expect to see you up. It's eight triacts"   
"I don't need much sleep. You?"  
She shook her head "Nightmares"  
"It gets easier." He tried to put conviction into his voice but failed. The truth was he still got those nightmares too.  
But a sense of dread had come over her that she couldn't shake. "Something's not right. I can feel it"  
Obi Wan closed his eyes in concern. He reached into the Force but could not feel anything. "I don't sense anything"  
"I think," she paused briefly "that's because I'm strong with the living Force anyway but because of my Elphoran senses I feel on my planet more. And something feels wrong"  
"I've never been strong with the living Force" he admitted, "I just might not be picking it up. I would rather have a lightsabre in my hand"  
"I'm exactly the opposite. I have never been much of a warrior" A mischievous look briefly fluttered over her face. "I could take an educated guess at why you don't have a strong connection with the living Force though.  
Obi Wan surveyed her warily. "I'm almost afraid to ask. Why?"  
"If you're tense all time it won't flow through you. Try relaxing" Kyia saw his reaction, and that she was acting in contrast to any preconceptions he had before he came to Elphora. That she liked. "Yes, you know kicking back, having fun"  
The human Jedi raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to be offended or not. However that happened in practically every conversation he had with her.  
"Those looks may work on your padawan but they won't work on me"  
"I'm not sure how to take that"  
She shrugged "However you find it" Kyia took a deep breath, "Look, we both need to be at our best considering," she left out the word Sith. It didn't need to be mentioned "You teach me how to use my lightsabre more effectively and I help you with the living Force"  
"Why do I suddenly have the same feeling of dread?" Obi Wan muttered.  
"That's good, you made a joke!" She put a slight playful tone in her voice to let him know she was joking.  
He gave her a quizzical look in return "And do I have any choice in this?"  
She shook her head "No"  
" I should have guessed who taught you" He replied.  
Kyia laughed lightly at his comparison of her to Yoda and sat back in the green armchair. "You should have met me ten years ago, you would have defiantly come to a different conclusion. I was tempestuous to say the least. Suffice to say we had a few run ins. That is probably why I was given a strict teacher."  
" Should I be afraid?" He asked, relaxing. He had a feeling he was going to have the same problem with Anakin.   
" I've good control now" Her playful personality emerged once again " sometimes"  
"I was wondering," said Obi Wan doggedly " I don't wish to appear rude. Is it really true both your parents were Jedi?"  
"And since I was their eldest and only offspring I will marry to give Elphora its next heir" Kyia smiled briefly "I was wondering how long it would take for that to come up"  
"But the code states"  
Kyia cut off the recital. "There were" she paused to grasp the correct words "extenuating circumstances" Her mind wandered back to her lessons of one of the most significant events in the Elphoran royal history. "Jamoni the seer, only daughter of Hevior received visions so extreme and vivid that she couldn't control them. It was inevitable that if they continued they would drive her to insanity. Mater Yoda realised that not training her was the equivalent of turning Elphora into an overloading blaster. The Jedi and the Levelles came to an agreement. Any force-sensitive ruler would be permitted to be trained only if in the coronation oath they swore their heart to Elphora so it could never truly belong to another. It satisfies the code ".   
Obi Wan felt Anakin stir on the edge of his consciousness. "Anakin is awake"   
She nodded, dismissing him and he disappeared through the doors.   
Kyia closed her eyes, searching for that dark presence she had felt earlier. Nothing. She stood and started to pace the room, maybe Kenobi was right. Maybe she was just being paranoid.   
She felt more reassured now he and his apprentice were here, only just however. But she had the only other living Jedi that had any Sith experience, and she could not ask for any more than that. She could see she was going to get on with the pair. Kenobi refreshingly treated her like another Jedi, he accepted the informal use of her name quickly and didn't patronise or revere her as a Quelena. She was still trying to rid most of her governors some of those habits. The Elphoran closed her eyes once again, letting the cooling peace of the creams and greens sooth the tension out of her neck and shoulders. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the horizon of her subconscious, looking for it's source she took a deep breath. Her mind broke from her, letting instinct guide the way. Just as she thought she had found it a brick wall slammed into her. Obi Wan returned with Anakin just in time to see the Quelena crumple to the floor. 


	4. Chapter 3 Reasonably cool fight scene

He burst through the glass doors leaving them swinging in his wake. The Jedi's panic eased as he saw the soft rise and fall of her chest.  
Anakin perched at one side of her "What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure" His master replied. He put his hand in the crook at the base of her neck "Kyia can you here me?" Her name felt strange coming out of his mouth, not used to addressing her formally. He said it anyway, reaching out through the Force. He raised his hand, tilting her head back slightly and her eyelids fluttered. "Don't try to sit up"  
She ignored him completely and sat up anyway, "I'm fine, I just fainted for a few diacts, that's all." She muttered trying to repress the spinning sensation.   
"What happened?" The human Jedi spoke gently trying to get what Qui Gonn used to call a 'good bedside manner', however he just got a look of annoyance. She clearly felt uncomfortable and preferred Anakin's watchful silence.   
"I was trying a distancing technique to find out what I was feeling earlier. Whoever was at the other end was stronger than I was and raised a wall of dark energy" She blinked and tested her limbs gingerly before standing unsteadily.  
"Do you really think that's…"   
"I am fine" She cut him off forcefully. "Stop staring at me like I am a museum exhibit".   
It silenced him quickly. He was not used to people being so sharp with him, especially another Jedi.  
Anakin however, seemed to know exactly what to say "Sorry, we were just worried that's all, we didn't mean to make you angry"   
Kyia softened and smiled "I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry"  
Obi Wan rose and put his hand on his Padawan's shoulder, grateful to him for defusing the situation. He didn't need anymore political blunders this trip. "You don't have to apologise"   
"How about we both quit while we are behind"  
He nodded and Anakin rose. He could sense that Kyia believed the dark energy was of Sith origin but was being tactfully silent in front of the boy. A look passed between them that confirmed their agreement.  
With her years of experience Anice took one look at her Quelena and deduced something had happened. Kyia, with the same amount of experience recognised 'that look'.  
"It was nothing, I meditated and fainted. That's all"  
The old women put her hands on her hips, clearly used to the battle of wills. "Hardly nothing. Shall I get the medic to look at you or am I going to have to drag you first?"   
"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer" Kyia replied in the usual manner. From behind her Anakin and Obi Wan looked on bemused.  
"Kyia" Anice glared back, also in the usual manner.  
She sighed, giving in "If I don't feel right later, I'll go see a medic. I promise."  
Anice eyed her sceptically. "Okay, but at least have some breakfast. I'm sure you're guests are hungry." She added the blackmail for extra effect.  
Once again she conceded. "Fine" she turned back to Obi Wan and Anakin "Would you like to join me?"  
The Jedi nodded courteously.   
"Where would you like it?" Anice asked  
Kyia gave her assistant a look that suggested a possible answer, but instead said "The garden".  
  
It looked different in daylight. The flowers seemed brighter and the whole garden seemed larger and more vivacious.  
"I've never seen this many colours in one place before" Anakin said as he sat down at a white table.   
"I had better tell you," said Obi Wan as a server put a plate of what looked like locally grown fruit in front of them "She knows our real names"  
"I'm a Jedi" Kyia added.   
"I know," said Anakin   
Obi Wan almost choked "What?"  
"Master Yoda told me before we left"  
Kyia put her hand to her mouth to cover her expression; "He doesn't get any better in his old age does he?"  
"You didn't know?" his padawan smirked.  
"No I did not," said Obi Wan through his teeth.  
The Quelena was still laughing "We only made fools of ourselves..." That was when the screaming started.   
The two Jedi knights sprang up in motion drawing their lightsabres. The server dashed out from the palace door. "Your Royalness"  
"I'm fine" She rushed. "Fera Skywalker de coona!" Her tone despite speaking the flowing Elphoran language was clipped. "Shé!" The server nodded her head and took the padawan's hand. " Your padawan's being taken to the caves. He'll be safe there" She reassured Obi Wan. The two Jedi ran in the direction of the screaming.   
"It's the Sith" he shouted as they sprinted up the stairs.  
"I know" She replied, without any hint of 'I told you so'. Several of the doors at the other end of the passage were open. "And he's brought company". She leaped through one doorway, he started to follow her "I'll be fine, take the other door"  
"I'm supposed to protect you"   
"And I'm supposed to protect my people. Go the other way. If I need you I'll call." She urged. "I don't want them to find anyone else first."  
He sighed and headed off in the other direction.   
Kyia darted off down a side passage sensing beings in an anteroom. She turned the corner and there they were, dressed in black. Straight away she took up a fighting stance and retracted her lightsabre, she would need her hands for this one. She kicked the nearest assailant in the chest, pushing him into a tall cabinet. There was a sound of broken glass as Kyia guessed her first victim had several broken ribs and probably wasn't going to get up. Kyia turned her back to him swiftly as she sensed an anthropoid closing behind her. She punched him in the face doubling the force of her punch by using the motion from his own charge. It's head exploded.  
"Gross!" The anthropoid slumped against the wall. "Who's next?"  
Two came at once. She leaped and did a double kick, hitting them both in the chest. She landed in the gap and did a round house kick, the two fell to the floor. Suddenly she wished she had chosen to wear her comfortable Jedi robes instead of the long cream dress that was now splattered with blue goo.   
Another charged at her. She grabbed him and head butted him, knowing her physiology was better for the task than his. The two she had initially knocked to the ground started to rise but Kyia she pushed the human she was holding into them. She winced as she heard the crack of someone's leg breaking.  
The remaining two stood and looked at each other then at her.  
"I know what you're thinking." Kyia said calmly "You're thinking how can you take this Elphoran alive with just the two of you." She smiled. "You can't. It's either me or the Sith." She closed her eyes briefly "I understand." They ran at her and a few minutes later they were unconscious.   
Obi Wan searched the room adjacent to the first room he had searched. He had already faced three of the Sith's warriors, but this room was empty. Suddenly he heard something thud against the wall.   
"Kyia!" He shouted and ran into the passageway. He mentally cursed, wondering how many of the Sith's retinue had been waiting for her. When he got to the doorway he found her dusting off her hands.  
"Surprised?"  
"You said you weren't a warrior"  
"With a lightsabre" She finished off his sentence. "The Quelena is traditionally the head of the Quelena's Guard, in combat as well as politically. I've been trained as such"  
"So I see" Obi Wan looked over the devastation in the room "You didn't use your lightsabre?" the last sentence came out with more bewilderment than he had intended.  
Kyia shook her head "The guy over there has a few broken ribs, that one had a broken leg, and the other three are just unconscious. I couldn't have used a lightsabre and not killed them. They didn't use blasters so I didn't see the point."  
"What about him?" He indicated the anthropoid  
"They grow back. Did you find the Sith?"  
"No" was the short reply. They left the room and searched the rest of the floor; it was empty. "Downstairs?" he suggested  
Kyia nodded, wishing she felt as calm as he looked. As they made their way towards the stairwell he appeared in front of them. There was no mistaking the power that surrounded him, aura of evil.   
"You, Jedi, have no right to be here." The black cloaked figure words warped with bitterness "I warned you before, Quelena Kyia Levelle" He spat her full title. "This time you will not be so lucky"  
Kyia pulled herself up to her full height refusing to be intimidated. Obi Wan found himself in awe of the Quelena's bravery. She said four words. "Don't count on it". This time she did draw her lightsabre.  
The Sith's lightsabre was turned on with a hiss. The Jedi answered it igniting their own.  
Green and yellow against red.   
The Jedi waited for what they knew must be, the Sith to strike first, because in the end that was all that separated them.  
Defence and attack.  
Good and evil.  
They didn't have to wait long.   
Unexpectedly it was against the male Jedi. Kyia had been ready with her lightsabre expecting to take the first blow. Obi Wan deflected it easily but each new attack came quicker and harder than the one it had followed. Gradually they were driven back up the stairs. Kyia jumped high as a strike was unleashed low. Obi wan spun round and parried it, he could see the Quelena was struggling and he was finding it difficult to maintain his own focus while having to defend some of the hits meant for her. The partnership was unbalanced.   
Get a grip Kyia thought to herself in frustration. She kept trying to connect with the Force but it would not come. The lightsabre felt unnatural when it should have been an extension of self, it would not embrace her. Suddenly images of the Jedi temple came into her head and the helmets used to blind the young padawans, granted they had been fighting droids instead of Sith Lords.  
But it shouldn't matter She thought. Taking a huge leap of faith she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the Force. The change was instantaneous. Obi Wan briefly glanced over to her, seeing the change in her fighting style, however they still were not in sync and the dark lord still gained ground. The other Jedi sighed inwardly then also closed his eyes.  
The Force took control, working through the Jedi as if they were two hands of the same person. They did not see, only felt. They stopped losing ground and the Sith's exertions increased and so did theirs. It was a stalemate. There was a hiss as the Sith withdrew his lightsabre. The Jedi opened their eyes, but he was gone.  
Suddenly the Sith dropped from above, activating his sabre as he fell from the ceiling. He caught Obi Wan on the arm, and with the same strike hit Kyia's shoulder. Obi Wan cursed silently that he had fallen for such an obvious tactic. He looked over at Kyia and saw her wince at the injury. She drew the pain away from the wound to where it was useful. The Quelena used the Force in unison with her Elphoran sixth sense to magnify the pain and hurl it at her attacker.  
It caught the Sith by surprise. "Your feeble attempts won't stop me" but the pain was naked on his face.  
Obi Wan took the distraction and used his weaker left arm to strike the Sith's right shoulder. In response his attacker he wrenched a piece of marble off the wall using the dark side of the Force.  
"Obi Wan" Kyia shouted too late as the rubble struck him from behind.  
He staggered forward from the blow. The dark warrior laughed grimly and started to tear more objects from the wall.   
It took Kyia's full concentration, using both her lightsabre and the Force to ease the bombardment, however they came faster and with more strength than she could keep up with. She glanced over at Obi Wan and saw beads of sweat on his face as he also tried to control the multiple projectiles.  
He's playing with us he thought. The frequency of the objects sped up. He saw Kyia get hit, hard. They needed to find away out of the stale mate. Kyia was struck again; she gave him the same look.  
The Sith Lord cackled again. He took a deep breath and screamed with all his might "Stay away!" The sound that came out verged on lunacy. The window to the side of him shattered, the Sith Lord leaped through it and disappeared.   
  
Kyia stared around the shattered stairway; its ornate carvings and ordainments were destroyed. The two Jedi slumped against the wall panting heavily.  
"Was that the Master?" Kyia breathed  
""I" His chest heaved, "I'm not sure. He was definitely more skilled than the tattooed man on Naboo"  
"The Master" She stated  
Obi Wan looked sideways at her and gave in. He wasn't even convincing himself anyway. "Yes"  
"Your Royalness" A voice shouted from below.  
"I'm up here" She replied  
A male Elphoran with grass green hair rushed up the stairs. "Your Royalness, are you badly hurt"  
She shook her head "We just both need a medic, that's all. The young Jedi are in the caves with the others. They can come out now" She paused for air.   
"My first duty is to you your Royalness." He said with surprising weight   
Obi Wan struggle to rise "Please tell me the medic centre isn't far?". Kyia summated to the other Elphoran and shook her head in reply to him. "Good".  
They both led on leaned on the Elphoran male. "We were worried, your Royalness, was it the same man who attacked you last time?"  
"I think so, yes". She answered. "There are some more of his companions upstairs. There's seven in the third guest room and how many?"  
"Three"  
"Three in the fifth guest room. See that they are detained"  
"You don't have to worry about two of them" He commented lightly.  
Kyia rolled her eyes. Not a good thing to mention.  
"Dead?" The Elphoran gulped  
"He couldn't help it" She defended the other Jedi "It's not always easy not to take a life when they are so eager to take yours, Yoma."  
Yoma nodded and continued in silence. Finally as it seemed to Obi Wan they hobbled into a room with pale yellow walls, unlike the other rooms the light game from a large glow panel on the ceiling.   
Several rooms branched off, most containing white beds.   
"We'll be okay from here." She told Yoma. He looked at her sceptically. "You've done your duty, there are more important things to do now."   
He stared at his mistress again reluctantly, then finally said "Very well"  
Kyia sighed deeply then sat down nearby in a white chair.  
"Are you all right?" He could sense her pain; it rolled off her in waves. She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to focus far from the hurt. "Did I say something wrong?"  
She opened her eyes and raised her head. Obi Wan staggered to the chair beside her "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know. It's just that we value life here more than many places and it shocked him. It probably would have been better if you had not said anything. How is your arm?"  
"It hurts a lot. I think I have a concussion, I'm finding it hard to stay conscious."  
"Me too" She admitted.  
Obi Wan had the feeling she didn't admit weakness very often.  
Suddenly the door swung open and a female Elphoran rushed in.  
"Oh by the Force, Your Royalness, Master Owen. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner".  
A male Elphoran followed her "Shut up Lityre. Take Master Owen through and treat him instead of blathering".  
"Very sorry Syrous" She muttered. She wheeled Obi Wan's chair through the door and into one of the side rooms.   
Syrous took Kyia's chair through another door. It was harder to stay awake than before. Her body relaxed, the danger was over. She let the darkness take her. 


	5. Chapter 4 Woo hoo Yoda!

Obi Wan opened his eyes. Slowly the yellow textured ceiling came into focus. The throbbing pain had been replaced by a dull ache and the small skylight showing one of Elphora's twin moons and a deep violet sky told him it was dusk. He successfully attempted to sit up and examine his hand that was now in a sling and his upper arms were covered in yellowing bruises, and by the feel of it, his face and crown.  
There were footsteps and Kyia became visible in the doorway. "At last, you're awake"  
"How long was I out for?" he asked groggily"  
"Two days. I've been bored stiff since they won't let me out" There was a mischievous look in her eye "Good thing I'm not human, Elphorans heal twice as fast"  
"I see your sense of humour has returned"  
Kyia lowered her eyes "It's better than crying," she raised them again. "We're both veterans of Sith attacks. We should be used to it by now"  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to it" He retorted with more than a touch of admiration on her ability to cover over her anxiety "Has anything else happened?"  
"I don't know. They won't let me near anything official until tomorrow. Medic's orders" Kyia sighed in exasperation. She didn't like being away from it all for this long.  
"So quickly?" Obi Wan questioned  
"I've had my treatment. I woke up from the healing trance with no problems." She defended herself. Strictly speaking you can discharge yourself whenever you want to," She sighed again "I'm bound by law"  
The human nodded, it was a typical planetary custom. "Anakin?"  
"He visited this morning" Kyia became tired of standing and perched on the edge of the bed. "He's a good kid" Obi Wan remained silent. It said it all. "You two don't really have a normal master padawan relationship do you?"  
She had hit it on the head, again. Part of Obi Wan wondered if she missed anything. However, strangely enough he felt at ease with her, something he had missed since Qui Gonn had died. "Extenuating circumstances"  
"Ah" She replied, recognising his use of her words.  
"It's difficult"  
Kyia paused, as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure if she should. Obi Wan prompted her to speak with a raise of an eyebrow.  
"Can I make a suggestion, Anakin is young, he's not a Jedi with honed discipline. I think you forget sometimes. And" She halted briefly "And you keep him at arms length. I think he hardly knows you."  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Obi Wan muttered  
"Yes you do" She smirked playfully "Would it really kill you to lower those walls you've wrapped yourself up in"   
"How can you tell all that from a week?" He asked puzzled.  
Kyia laughed, then someone called her name. "In here"  
Anice appeared in the doorway, her eyes were red and swollen. "The men in the cells. The ones you caught, they're…"  
"How?" Kyia replied quietly.  
"Looks like they took a cyanide pill" Anice said in similar tones.  
Kyia raised a hand to her face. Once again the Quelena stunned Obi Wan, this time at her seemly-unlimited compassion.   
"That's not all" A tear trickled down her cheek. "Some villagers, farmers from the edge of our sector have arrived. Three days ago they were attacked" There was a choked gasp. "The children"  
Kyia stood up sharply, fierceness naked on her face. She sped out of the room.  
Anice dropped down on the bed distraught.   
"Syrous, get out of my way now, or I'll shove that law somewhere that will need surgery to remove it."  
Obi Wan sprang up after her and saw her push past the Medic.  
Syrous held up in hands "Fine, I'm only a medic, what do I know?"  
Kyia ran down the meandering corridors of the palace until she reached the throne room. A dozen Elphorans were crouched in the corner with covered in burn marks and tatters; medics were attending who they could. One woman was clutching an unconscious boy and crying softly. They all looked up when they saw their Quelena.   
Kyia rushed over to the women and put an arm around her shoulders. "Someone take this boy"  
"Nilyka, his name is Nilyka." His mother cried.  
A medic came and gently lifted him from her arms.  
"What happened?"   
Several voices chattered at once   
"Two men"  
"They cut us down with light swords"  
"We weren't doing anything"  
"Killed my wife"  
"Killed my son"  
"Please" said the Quelena "One at a time"  
A man stepped forward with a burn mark on his forehead. He walked across with the calm of authority, but the strain showed in his voice. "Pardon, Quelena. Two men came to the village of Hellebore's Light, one wearing black robes, the other dressed in the manner of a Jedi and carried lightsabres." He paused "They spared no one but who you see before you. We walked three days to reach you; we didn't know where else to go. Our homes have been burnt."  
"You were right to come here," She said hoarsely.  
Obi Wan took a step towards her out of the shadows.  
Someone screamed "That face, that's him." Other cries followed.  
Kyia spun round and glared. The other Jedi looked back helplessly.  
"Get out" She growled.  
Obi Wan turned and left. A confrontation in front of these people wouldn't do him any good. Despite that he felt slightly hurt, he went into the blue entrance hall and sat down.  
A few minutes later she came out of the door where he was waiting.   
"Kyia it wasn't me…"  
"I know" She cut him off and sat down in a blue armchair next to him. Tiredness had come over her. "I know. I just had to get you out of there."  
He nodded, and be seen to be standing by her subjects. "You look exhausted"  
"I am," She admitted. Tears started streaming down her cheek. "How could they do that to children?"  
Obi Wan awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder.  
"Why didn't he just take me? That's what he wanted. Hellebore's Light had nothing to do with him. They were innocent"  
"He was trying to hurt you, and he knew exactly what buttons to press" He offered reasoning, not really knowing what to say. "I know, it's wrong"  
"I will hunt them down I swear it!" She spat venomously  
The other Jedi looked on in alarm. "Kyia, do not go down that path"  
"I know" She shook it off "I didn't mean it, really I didn't. I was just letting off steam."  
"You obviously care about your people very much" He replied softly  
"I owe them that much" She said simply "I just feel helpless"  
"You're helping your people" He soothed. "We will stop them"  
"Thank you"  
"Thank you" He returned "For trusting me"  
Kyia made eye contact "You're not evil. I knew that from the moment I saw you"  
There was an awkward silence; the gaze was broken suddenly with slight embarrassment.  
"I had better go check on Hellebore's Light"  
"And I had better find Anakin"  
They hastily parted, going in opposite directions.  
  
Anakin was sat cross-legged on the floor, focusing on a data pad, and trying to raise it from the ground. He frowned in concentration and the pad rose by a few centimetres. It dropped suddenly when he noticed his master.  
"You've been practicing"  
Anakin nodded, "I thought I had better, since you were ill and all"  
"I'm fine now" Obi Wan sat down in front of him.  
"Your arm?" his padawan asked with concern.  
"Is fine too. It's just a little sore," He pointed to a large wooden armchair on the other side of the room. It looked heavy and he knew that without the Force the young Skywalker would not be able to lift it "Try that"  
"It's too big" Anakin protested.  
"The Force knows not size" He directly quoted Yoda. "The difference is only in your mind." He levitated a few inches off the ground. "It doesn't matter if it's a pebble or a star ship to the Force. It shouldn't to you either".  
The young Jedi turned to face the chair and concentrated, imagining the Force surrounding it. Slowly it began to lift. Anakin opened his eyes and was so astonished that it was working that it clattered back to the floor. "Oops"  
"You are improving but you need control. Work on your concentration exercises. Eventually it will be as natural as breathing but until then you will have to practice".  
Anakin lowered his eyes "Yes Master"  
Suddenly he remembered Kyia's words. "You will get there, Anakin. It seems a long road but you take a step everyday"   
He raised his head and gave Obi Wan a half smile, he was not used to such open praise. "Yes Master"  
  
"A call for you on the secure channel" whispered Anice. Kyia was in her own room. Unlike most of the palace the walls were a dusky purple, the colour of the Elphoran sky at dusk. The ceiling reached up high then came to a point turning into a blue glass skylight. The furniture was soft in pastel blues greens and pinks. The colour scheme had not been changed in centuries but it was still Kyia's favourite room in the palace.   
"I'll take it here. Give me time to change" She braided her blonde hair and removed her Jedi robes just in case it was a dignitary. She picked out a soft loose yellow gown. Kyia glanced at her reflection. Her eyes still held the distress of the previous few days and hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice. The Quelena sat down and turned on the holo-imager.  
Master Yoda appeared. It only took one look. Kyia blurted out the whole story.   
"Most disturbing this is" muttered the hologram. "Knows your weaknesses he does"  
She nodded "I feel lost Master. I do not know what to do. The Force has never shown me what the future holds"  
"Always in motion the future is" The small figure started to pace the room leaning on his cane "What says Master Obi Wan hmmm?"   
There was a thin-lipped smile that Kyia had always found impossible not to return, "He does not know either. We are both at a lost and he has his own troubles. Why did you not tell him who I was?"  
"Good for him I thought it would be. Too untrusting is he. What troubles do you speak of? Told you did he?"  
Kyia pulled a face "Not exactly but a blind nerf-herder could sense it. He is still mourning the death of Qui Gon Jinn, and until he finishes he will not be able to conquer the Sith."  
"Yes, yes" Yoda pondered his for a while, considering whether this was the reason the Force had implored him to send Kenobi to Elphora. "Help him you must" The old Jedi chuckled to himself. "Hmmm, very good"  
"Why are you laughing Master?"  
"Oh nothing, no, no. Not important. Learn it yourself eventually you will" He stifled his laughter "Another problem you see?"  
"Yes" She said noticing his deflection of the subject. "Anakin"  
"Oh, having difficulty is he hmmm?"  
"Not Anakin exactly. It's Obi Wan. He doesn't understand that Anakin is young. He's expecting him to behave like an adult and he isn't one. I think he had forgotten what it was like at that age"  
"Oh!" Master Yoda smiled again. "Rid him of that will you defiantly, yes, yes"  
"What!" Kyia cried in frustration.  
"Nothing, nothing" It was clear he was not going to say anymore on the subject. "Be wary my old padawan. Over this may not be" His hologram faded out.  
"I'm sure," the Quelena said out loud. "I'm sure it's not" She stood and walked out of the room.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Obi Wan, sensing at once who it was. Suddenly he felt awkward.  
The door opened. "Master Yoda just called. Hi Anakin"  
Anakin smiled in reply, his eyes closed in mediation.  
"What did he say?" The human Jedi asked.   
Kyia shrugged "What I expected, to be mindful. There is not much he can do at this moment in time anyway." She pulled a face "It's just he was acting" she paused searching for the right words " well outright strange."  
Obi Wan frowned "In what way?"  
"Its like there was a joke and I wasn't in on it" The Quelena sighed, "You know how he gets when there is something he shouldn't tell you but can't restrain himself?"  
"Yes" The Jedi nodded with familiarity "When he starts repeating words and talking faster?"  
"Exactly! He knows more than he is telling." She grimaced "And his sniggering was getting disturbing"   
Obi Wan smiled at her discomfort. Then there was another knock at the door.  
Anice stood in the doorway "Master Kenobi, Master Yoda wishes to speak to you"  
"You can take it in my room." She said, knowing it was one of the few rooms in the palace that wasn't under surveillance. "Good Luck"  
"You say that like I should be worried" he replied with feigned nervousness as Anice showed him out.  
Anakin opened his eyes  
"Meditating?" Kyia asked  
"Yeah" the boy nodded "Master Obi Wan says my concentration needs improving"  
She smiled "I'm glad Master Yoda taught me. I would not like to be Obi Wan's padawan for anything"  
"He's okay" Skywalker paused "Mostly"  
"I might need your help with something Anakin," After all Master Yoda has told her to.  
The padawan frowned sceptically "It won't get me in trouble with it"  
"Don't worry" The Jedi laughed "I'll take the brunt of the lightsabre if he gets nasty. But I think we need to loosen up your Master before we have to feed him to the Sarlacc"  
Anakin's face brightened slightly "I think you're too late already, but I'll help".  
  
Obi Wan got down on his knees and respectfully waited for the hologram of Master Yoda to appear.   
"Get up, get up. A padawan you are no longer." The small figure chortled.  
He stood up "Yes Master"  
Yoda sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "How going is the task?"  
"Difficult, Master. Kyia thinks she knows who the Sith Lord is but I disagree."  
"Be sure of anything we cannot at this time, Obi Wan. But insistent Kyia is, and stubborn"  
Obi Wan couldn't help but smile at that comment. "I had noticed. You didn't tell me she was a Jedi"  
"Thought trust your own senses better than me you would" Yoda chuckled. "And what of your battle hmmm?"  
" I believe it was the apprentice that I destroyed" Obi Wan confided solemnly  
The older Jedi nodded "Suspected Master Windu did. Tell me, really how is the Quelena?"  
"The destruction of the village has hit her harder than the attempt on her life. I cannot say more than that. I do not know her well enough and she keeps her thoughts well shielded."  
"Hmmm yes, an Elphoran talent that is" Yoda replied with the slightest irritation. "Let her fool you not. Strong is she, but not that strong. If break does she, see it you might not until too late it is."  
"I understand"  
"Survive she must. The Force demands it" With a comical edge to his voice he said "Let my last padawan die and no chance of obtaining the rank of Master will there be!"  
He bowed low "I won't"  
"No, No, sure I am you will not" Yoda smirked to himself.  
"Master Yoda" Obi wan asked inquisitively "Is there something you are not telling me?"  
"My young Kenobi always is there something I am not telling you!" The hologram faded out leaving the Jedi even more perplexed than before. 


	6. Chapter 5 The snog!

Obi Wan sat up in bed, normally he could sleep anywhere, but obviously not now. He decided to take up the visit to the Hall of Ages to try and curb his restlessness; in any case learning some of the planets history was probably a good idea for the gathering. The artistry that had gone into some of the wax like statues was exquisite in the soft lighting and on plaques around them were histories of the important segments of their reign. He noticed however that Elphora was not free of propaganda. He saw the likeness of Kyia the Great seemed to have an ethereal quality and the race that conquered Elphora previously a Hutt likeness, how accurate this was he could not say. Everything itself was written in basic, Elphoran he had observed was only used for documents they preferred others not to read; he had also noticed that Kyia used it when she was emotional. He sighed and started to feel the tension ebb from his shoulders that he hadn't even realised was there. He sped up and began to briefly browse the Jedi members and the only time there had ever been a Quelous- a male ruler. He read on the plaque that a feud between brother, Hevior and sister, Mirath led to her to renounce the throne and leave Elphora. Mirath was never heard from again, until the re-appearance of her great-great grandson Dextro. Obi Wan recognised the name and walked further down the corridor, passing several generations. Dextro was Kyia's father. The last set in the Hall of Ages to be added was sculpture of a brown haired man with his lightsabre drawn, his other hand shared the grip of the royal sceptre with a blonde woman standing opposite, also clothed in Jedi robed with a lit sabre. Between them the purple and orange blades were crossed with a third yellow, held by a small blonde child. Kyia. The inscription said:  
As child begot child the bitterness in the family grew until they could stand it no longer. The two remaining direct daughters of Mirath plotted send the only child between them, Dextro to slaughter the future heir, the beloved Quelena Hannah Levelle and steal the throne for himself. Fortunately he had not inherited the hateful disease. Honesty and respect prevailed and Hannah rewarded him with forgiveness and trust. From that day forth and the two were joined for all time. Our much-loved Kyia was born soon afterwards.  
It was a sweet story but Obi Wan wondered cynically if the marriage had just been out of convenience, either way being a Jedi, Dextro had defiantly played fast and loose with the concession of marriage that the Council had given to the Levelles.   
He looked at the scene one more time and smiled wistfully. As a Jedi marriage was forbidden to him but just for a moment he could imagine what it would be like, maybe. He shook his head to remove the thought. She's stubborn, impetuous and we'd kill each other within a week.   
  
The next day left Kyia dealing with all the issues connected with Hellebore's Light, considering this she was not surprised that Obi Wan had kept out of her way. But that had given her a rare chance to catch up on some rest. As it was she had violated Elphoran law by breaking out of the medical ward early. Still the sun and moons seemed to move at an accelerated pace and before she knew it, it was time to get ready for the gathering and Anice had entered.  
Kyia held up two dresses, "Which one?"  
"The black" said Anice quickly decisive. She took the other and placed it back in the wardrobe. "Since when did you care so much about a gathering?"  
"What are you talking about? It's just a dress".  
Anice looked her directly in the eye. "I may be old Kyia but I'm not blind or deaf yet."  
Kyia smiled sweetly. "More is the pity." She handed the brush to Anice. "Are you helping me get ready or are you just going to make snide comments all night?"  
"Tough choice" Anice started to brush Kyia's hair. "I'll need time to think."  
The Quelena twisted her head towards her; she could see where this was going. "He's a Jedi, zip, end of story."  
The older woman's face softened "That isn't what I asked."  
"Does it matter?"  
"It might." Anice replied saucily.  
Kyia smiled and turned back around. "Are you going to brush my hair or not?"  
The banter continued "You like him".  
"Don't" Kyia chirped standing up to put on her dress.  
"Then why did I see you flirting with him?" Anice countered speedily.  
"I was not!" Kyia replied with indignation.  
"Yes you were."  
The Quelena held up her finger. "That means nothing. I flirt with lots of people."  
"You're not going to win this argument Levelle." Anice retorted.  
Kyia laughed good-naturedly. "Out. You are no help at all."  
Anice smiled, knowing her mistress too well. "See you later."  
Kyia pointed at the door. "Go!" Tentatively she slipped on the dress and smoothed the wrinkles out of the fabric over her thighs. It was a long halter neck but the tight fit meant it clung and Kyia was not above being paranoid about her figure. From one side tendrils of lilac that to her looked like purple fire snaked up in contrast to the black of the rest of the fabric. She picked up the matching sheer stole and glanced in the mirror. Anice had already done her natural makeup with a stylised flash of amethyst on her cheekbones. She ran the brush through her loose hair one more time and made her way to the Great Hall.  
The Great Hall itself had water running down all of one of the long sides like a waterfall that finished somewhere beneath the floor. Burgundy drapes were dotted along the remaining cream wall space. The room was lit mainly by candlelight it was still bright enough to see the ceiling containing portraits of previous rulers. In the corner a Tiese orchestra played.  
A reasonably familiar man with a strong Corellian accent approached her before she could escape. "Your Royalness! You look lovely tonight. The jewel in the crown."  
"Kal Solo, I presume." She smiled politely and let him take her hand to lead her to the dance floor. This was going to be a long night.  
When Obi Wan slipped through the door Kyia already had an extremely bored expression on her face while dancing with a tall dark-haired Corellian.   
An Elphoran in a grey governor's uniform crossed the floor to speak to him. He held out his hand. "Master Kenobi, it is an honour. I am Darous Nite, the Elected Governor for the Eastern sector." He chatted and distantly Obi Wan tried to listen, despite his wandering mind. For a while the subject was what the history of the Jedi on Elphora, and how there was even a Jedi governor, although the late Quelena had been one, but of course he had not been governor then, how this years harvest was going.   
Kyia glanced over Kal's shoulder and saw the Jedi had been cornered. She detached herself from her dancing partner retreated towards them. "Who let Kal Solo in?" She hissed through her teeth.  
"Sorry Your Royalness. I believe one of the Elected Governors lost a sabacc game to him a few weeks ago."  
"You didn't happen to hear who?"  
He shook his head.  
The Quelena rolled her eyes. Darous, can you make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble."  
Darous gave her a barely perceptible smile "I'll try, Your Royalness." He left on the trail of the rogue guest.  
When he was out of earshot Kyia pulled a face. "Sorry about that."  
He smirked. "That's okay. It looks like I wasn't the only one."  
"Oh I was having a great time having my feet being stepped on" She teased. Kyia scanned the room and pointed out a man with aquatic features. "Luckily we haven't got the pleasure of Felle's company tonight. If you get really stuck you could always introduce yourself to Ackbar," She pointed out a man with large aquatic features. "Very sharp." She commented.  
"He's Mon Calamari isn't he?"  
"Yes, we're doing some trade with them at the moment. Ackbar and his superior Durrtar are here to peruse the paperwork, so to speak." She started pointing out some other people in the room. There were a surprising number of non-Elphorans. "We do a lot of trading of botanicals. In particular, the Aquar lily purifies the water in grows in. We exchange them for technology most of the time and most planets are quite happy with that arrangement."  
Obi Wan nodded. "Don't look behind you."  
"Not again." She sighed futility. "He thinks he's the future Consort."  
He laughed. "I think it may be the dress."  
Kyia blushed at the compliment. "More likely it's the berry wine."  
"You're not hiding from me are you?" said the Corellian playfully.  
Kyia had to take a step back because of the alcohol she could smell on his breath. She plastered the fake smile back on her face. "No of course not. Have you met Obi Wan Kenobi? He plays sabacc you know."  
Solo's eyes lit up. "What a co-incidence!"   
Obi Wan glared at her. Kyia shrugged apologetically and made her escape.   
  
"Lieutenant Ackbar, enjoying yourself out of water?"  
The youth smiled. "I don't expect the Governor is having any success in keeping your little friend away from the berry wine."  
She sighed. "No he isn't. Has the Admiral recovered from her sickness yet?"  
"No, she won't be right for another seven standard months."  
"Oh that's wonderful," whispered Kyia discreetly. "Is she returning home?"  
Ackbar bowed his head respectfully "Yes with your permission we both will. The egg will be laid in a few days so we'd better have her back otherwise her mate will have my head. With the treaty signed there is not any further reason for delay."   
"Wish her the best and feel free to return anytime. We'd be glad to see you again."  
The Appointed Governor from the Southern Sector coughed lightly behind her. "Sorry to interrupt."  
"It's okay. Excuse me Lieutenant." Said Kyia politely. They stepped to one side. "Yes?"  
"I was wondering how the people from Hellebore's Light were doing"  
She examined him closely. "You've heard?"  
He nodded. "Vagel told me."  
If he knew that meant all the Governors knew "They'll live, if that's what you mean" She sighed. She was going to tell all of them at the next meeting anyway. "They're staying here until places can be found in other communities. The village is too decimated to return them". Kyia looked to the ground. "There are a few orphans that will need homes."  
"That's why I wanted to speak with you." The Governor shifted his weight to the other foot. "My wife and myself, we've been thinking about taking on another anyway. As you know she lost her birthing sack after our daughter was born. If we can be any help…"  
She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be a big help. May the Force watch over you."  
"Is there any word on who it was? I know it's supposed to be confidential but Syrous told me that you've had problems yourself"  
Great Thought Kyia, What other secrets does the whole planet know? "I'm fine" She replied. "For the moment the problem's under control."  
The Governor looked over towards Obi Wan Kenobi, "And the man in brown?"  
She shook her head. "It wasn't him. We're just scaring someone that's all."  
The Elphoran nodded.  
The Quelena glanced around. "I had better go and circulate. Thank you for your kind offer. It will not go unnoticed."   
  
It was another hour before Kal Solo caught up with her. The smell of berry wine was even heavier than before and slowly he was wedging her into a corner.  
"You know" He muttered, barely coherent. "You're really pretty."  
"Thank you" She tried to move past him.  
He put an arm out. "No really." His words were slurring. "You see, a purty girl and a guy like me should…" He paused as he tried to think of the end of his sentence.   
"Leave each other alone?" She suggested meekly  
"Yeah!" He paused again and squinted. "I mean no, they should, ya know get it together." He moved his spare arm to the other side of her.  
"I'm really very flattered, but I don't think I'm your type."  
"What do ya mean? You've got money. I need money. It's perfect." There was a cough from behind him. He turned his head. "What?"  
"Kyia" It was Obi Wan. "I believe you promised me a dance."  
She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "So I did. I apologise Jedi Kenobi, I must have forgotten.  
Reluctantly Kal let her go. "I'll see you later."  
Not if I can help it She thought to herself. They moved onto the dance floor. "Thanks."  
He took her hand "I shouldn't have done considering how you left me with him earlier."  
"Sorry but I couldn't help it, self-preservation". The music was reasonably slow but Obi Wan moved competently. "Well you're a dark horse! Last time I checked they didn't teach that at the academy."  
He changed the subject, slightly embarrassed. "How were you able to keep the news of the Sith attack subdued."  
"Its not that subdued, but there's an ancient Elphoran law that if you brand the matter Global security its illegal to talk about it off the Palace grounds"  
"Useful"  
"Uh oh." The Corellian was heading towards her. "I think Solo wants to cut in."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"Please".  
  
The pair slipped out the side door and headed for the main gate.  
Kyia sighed and rested against the outside wall "At last, I think I'm safe" She looked over at him slyly. "Hey you haven't kept your end of the bargain yet"  
He looked back at her sceptically, "The reasoning behind that being that no-one is going to want to disturb two Jedi sparring, especially Kal Solo."  
"Exactly, now you are starting to think like an Elphoran. Just give me a minute to change, I cannot move in this dress." She disappeared into the building.  
Obi Wan found a thought come to the top of his consciousness, he pushed it down and hoped the blush had faded from his face by the time Kyia returned.  
A few minutes later she returned in her Jedi robes. "Oh, if you see Anakin before I do say thank you for staying with Nilyka"  
"His mother woke up while you were asleep."  
"I know, Anice told me." She replied, taking out her lightsabre.   
"Which form do you favour?"  
She smiled lightly "I'm a form three girl"  
"Makes sense." He returned the smile.  
Kyia placed her spare hand on her hip. "And what exactly do you mean by that Obi Wan Kenobi!" feigning outrage.  
Obi Wan shook his head. "Its just you, that's all. The most defensive form of lightsabre technique, actually I was thinking of taking it up myself."  
"Why?" Kyia questioned seriously, sensing something behind it.  
The Jedi sighed wryly. "Lets just say I found my usual form four inadequate in certain situations."  
"Naboo?"   
He lowered his head. "Yes"  
"So" She tilted her head up towards him mischievously. "Are we going to do this or are you going to wait for Solo to find me and show me some moves of his own."  
He laughed out loud and suddenly he realised how long it had been "Do you think the Council would classify that as turning to the dark side?" He teased.  
"Definitely" Kyia bit her lip in mock annoyance. "Ready?" She lit her sabre.   
Obi Wan nodded and came behind her, awkwardly he reached over her shoulders. "Put your hands closer together, like this." He showed her on her lightsabre. "It will give you more flexibility in your movements."  
"Okay" She said quietly over her shoulder.  
He withdrew and lit his own sabre. "Close your eyes. Imagine the lightsabre is a part of your arm, an extension of you."  
She closed her eyes and he did the same. He stretched out through the Force but felt only dissonance from Kyia, after a moment he heard her exhale with frustration and the snap-hiss of her lightsabre being turned off.  
"I can't. And don't give me any of that do or do not stuff." Kyia replied stubbornly.  
Obi Wan smiled shrewdly "I think we've found the problem."   
"What's that?" She replied reading into his expression. "That I'm not bonded with my sabre or that I'm just too obstinate?"  
"Probably both" He joked and then his expression returned to that of puzzlement. "Why don't you feel bonded to your lightsabre."  
She shrugged. "Because it's supposed to be an extension of me, but its not." She paused trying for the right words. "When I trained with the Quelena's guard, I used my hands, my feet, everything but they're not really weapons. I can fine-tune the amount of pain I inflict to a degree, so I don't have to do more than necessary. You cannot do that with a lightsabre, its not even living, its dead."  
Obi Wan shook his head, however he found himself feeling mildly respectful of her attitude "You're looking at it the wrong way, you can do that with a lightsabre, if you're in tune with the Force when you use it. You just have to accept that when you light it it's a last resort and that there is no other way to protect yourself and others except by using it "  
She tilted her head to one side as if digesting this then closed her eyes in concentration. After a minute he raised his lightsabre against and she replied back with an awkward blocking stroke. He started lunging slowly but then started to increase their intensity. Kyia kept her eyes shut, blocking them all, but not making a single aggressive move.  
The grass was covered in dew from the misting that had occurred earlier that night and at times he found it hard to keep his balance in the slow pace. Kyia was also having the same problem, still wearing the formal shoes from the gathering. He lunged at her forcibly. Kyia anticipated it too quickly and blocked it high in the air. At the same time her feet slipped on the wet grass, she fell forward, having nothing to grab on to but Obi Wan. He also dropped his lightsabre trying to counterbalance her weight, but the Jedi over compensated and fell forward, they both landed in a heap on the grass.   
"Are you alright?" He asked   
Kyia just characteristically laughed, "Told you I need help."  
Suddenly she was highly aware of his closeness. Kyia's laughter stopped. Obi Wan realised he only had to tilt his head down and his own smile faded slowly as they held each other's gaze. The kiss was gentle and soft and for a second it seemed if everything had gone dark.  
Obi Wan jumped up suddenly breaking the reverie. He coughed, his face a bright scarlet.   
Kyia had also turned turquoise with mortification. "I'm really tired"  
"Me too" He replied as they both escaped in different directions. 


	7. Chapter 6 Writer realises she's rambling

"Oh God" Kyia whispered. She splashed water on her face from one of the pools in garden and wiped it off on her sleeve. She knew that if Anice saw her before she had recovered her poise that she would see right through her the instant she stepped back into the room." Okay" Kyia took a deep breath and went back to her room.  
Anice was already there cleaning up.  
"You don't have to do that" She started to help her.  
"You escaped early"  
Kyia nodded and sat down on the bed. "Remember the Corellian we bumped into on Alderaan?"  
"The trader who thinks he's royalty?"  
"You mean smuggler. It seems someone lost a sabacc game and never guess what the prize was."  
Anice opened the wardrobe and began putting clothes away. "Oh, no"  
"Anyway he got rolling drunk on the berry wine so I retreated hastily." The Quelena shrugged and stood, taking the clothes from Anice and putting them in the wardrobe herself.  
"And…" Anice prompted  
"And what?" Kyia looked at her feigning puzzlement. "That's it. I came here."  
The older Elphoran put the last dress in its place and put her hands on her hips. "I know that look Kyia"  
Kyia turned away and went back to the bed wondering how she was going to bluff her way out of this one. Sometimes it was a pain belonging to race of psychics. "It's my 'I'm tired and I want to sleep off a dull night look'".  
"What happened?" Anice crossed her arms, and then as if something dawned on her she glanced at the Quelena suspiciously. "Did you see Obi Wan Kenobi?"  
At that point Kyia knew she'd been caught. She looked down at her lap, knowing now her face was burning. She felt like she'd had her hand caught in the sweetener receptacle. "Yes."   
Anice placed her hands on her face. "Kyia"  
"How the Sith did you know!" She exclaimed suddenly  
Anice shrugged nonchalantly. "It was written all over your face when you walked in. Soon as you stood next to me I could tell. Besides you never could lie to me."  
Kyia straightened herself up on the bed "I'd love to see your midichlorian count one of these days."  
"You're avoiding the issue." She corrected harshly.  
Kyia crossed her arms, "There is no issue. Besides it was you who was encouraging me"  
"I thought it was just a hormonal crush. I didn't think you'd do anything."  
"I didn't, we didn't" She sprung up, slightly annoyed. "It was just a moment, that's all. I know, I have duties, loyalties etcetera; you don't have to lecture me. Now I'm tired, I'd like to sleep, thank you."  
Anice realised she touched a nerve; slowly she exited the room. Kyia put her head in her hands trying to stay angry but she found a smile reaching her lips, she tried to erase it as she was trying to erase the kiss from her memory, but stubbornly they both stayed where they were.  
  
Obi Wan paced intensely up and down while Anakin slept soundly in the next room.  
"What in Corellia's moons had possessed me?" He uttered in a hushed curse. The Jedi took a deep breath to regain his focus but only succeeded in spreading a boyish grin across his face. Obi Wan scalded himself and removed it quickly. He was a grown man and a Jedi; he would not be a victim to his hormones, because undoubtedly that was all it had to be. He had devoted his life to the order. Kyia was lively, intelligent and beautiful; it was not hard to be attracted to her, which was all it had to be. He wiped the sweat off his forehead wanting the Force to open up and swallow him.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kyia put away the datacard she was reading to lull her to sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair knowing full well who was at the door. "Come in" It opened. "Hi" She said shyly, her eyes lowered.  
"It won't take long." Obi Wan said mechanically. "I just came to apologise for earlier."  
Kyia felt slightly confused by his manner, he was acting as if he was apologising for a broken vase. "You don't have to, it was me too"  
"But it still shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. I think Kal Solo wasn't the only one who had a little too much berry wine." His face was still deadpan. "I do not want this to alter our friendship or the conditions of this mission."  
She raged inwardly, suddenly feeling the urge to hit him. Instead she smiled sweetly and said "Well no harm done. It's not as if it really meant anything."   
  
Obi Wan felt that hit him squarely through the wall he had put around himself. "I'm glad its been cleared up. It's late, so I won't keep you any longer."  
"Goodnight." She replied firmly.  
The door closed behind him.   
She picked up a pillow and through it across the room. "Nerf herder! What's that name of that wasting disease that nearly wiped out an entire system?" She stood up and started pacing the room. "I'll give him too much berry wine. Why are all men so annoying" Kyia sank back on the bed suddenly exhausted, she undressed and nettled under the covers.   
  
Obi Wan was also lying back on his bed, he stared at the ceiling wondering why her words had stung. She was right. It should not have meant anything, but then why was he having this conversation with himself? He had lied through his teeth back in Kyia's room; he had known that as soon as the words had escaped his lips, now he just felt rotten. He liked Kyia certainly, he found her presence refreshing but what if it was more than like, what if that kiss had meant something to him? Obi Wan closed his eyes vowing to sleep on it. It was irrational anyway because he was a Jedi.   
Morning seemed to come all too quickly; he had barely risen and dressed when there was a light knock at the door. He reached out anxiously, it was not Kyia. "Come in"  
Anice entered. "There is an inspection of the Quelena's Guard being held today. You and your apprentice are not required to attend but Kyia will not be in residence today."  
He stood up. "Its in my mandate to guard her wherever she goes"  
"It takes place at Xrai, the base of the Quelena's Guard. I assure you she'll be well protected." Anice insisted.  
He bowed politely. "My padawan and I would like to accompany her anyway, for safety's sake."  
Anice nodded. "Very well." She turned to go.  
"Anice" Obi Wan added quickly. "Is Kyia angry with me?" He was not really sure why he was asking but if anyone knew she would.  
The old woman eyed him suspiciously. "I have only spoken to her briefly this morning. Why? Is there a reason she should be?" She lied  
"No" He shook his head. The Elphoran was slippery. Like Kyia, she obviously had a strong psychic ability to hide her emotions and she was not giving anything else away. "I will wake my padawan"  
She nodded again and exited the room.  
"Are you going to tell me what is going on now?" Anice said finishing helping Kyia into her traditional battle dress uniform. The main body of it was deep purple cut with a low v at the back that almost reached her waist and thick straps at the front. It clung to her figure like a cat suit down to her ankles. At the waist was attached a black hip cloak that finished at her knee and was fastened with a traditional knot. Transparent lilac material was wrapped around her arms where sleeved would normally be, finishing at the wrists and shoulders but leaving a length of material hanging down at each end. Her mother had owned one in green as all the rulers of Elphora had had one in varying colours, but all had one thing in common, the Elphoran crest etched in silver on the abdomen.   
"There's nothing to more to tell"  
"So on impulse you just decide to inspect the Guard?" Anice paused briefly He asked if you were angry with him"   
Kyia looked up, suddenly interested "Did he now?"  
"Are you?"  
"No"  
"Good"   
"I just…" She looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't have a growth or a stench that I'm not aware of do I?"  
"No" Anice replied puzzled  
"Then why would a certain someone say that he only found me attractive because like Kal Solo he'd had too much berry wine"  
The old woman's eyes widened. "He said that? I'd have hit him."  
"Trust me" The Quelena growled, "I almost did".  
"Well" Anice sighed "He's incurring your wrath by insisting on coming to Xrai. He's either braver or stupider than I thought he was" She smiled at Kyia who glared back.  
"He's sticking to his mandate, no more"  
The old woman glanced knowingly at her Quelena. "Let's get you to that speeder."  
  
Kyia put out her hand and an escort took it gently to help her out of the speeder. "Thank you" She replied. The journey had been swift and silent. She stood on the ground and looked up at the tall tower amidst the trees and smiled at the memories of the time she had spent here. Around it was various training apparatus set up to teach the recruits everything from stealth to strength. Again Kyia smiled at the memories.  
Fash came out to meet her. "It is good to see you again, your Royalness. You've grown much since I saw you last".  
The Quelena nodded lightly. "It's been a few years"  
"That it has. I've been posted in the Western Sector" She replied   
"This is Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker" Kyia added quickly. "The rest you know already. Fash was one of my teachers "  
The Jedi bowed slightly.  
Fash looked her over concerned. "Jedi? Are you in danger your Royalness?"  
"I am considering increasing the guard around the Palace, yes" She said keeping her answer evasive.   
The warrior nodded seeing through the charade but keeping silent. The gym is ready for you. Kyia followed Fash into the building.   
Obi Wan went to take a step forward but Anice put her hand out. "We must wait here while she is tested"  
"Tested?" Anakin looked up inquisitively   
"Just to check that she hasn't forgotten what she was taught here. Because she is a member of the Quelena's Guard she must be inspected herself. To test her worthiness." The old woman replied.   
Obi Wan remembered how she dealt with the Sith's retinue in hand-to-hand combat. "Don't worry, Kyia will pass, she's more than capable. And she's a Jedi"  
"She must do it without using the Force" Anice countered.   
"But why?" Anakin asked confused at the notion "If she has the Force she might as well use it to help".  
"It is our way. The family does not rule us because of an ancient law, but because they are the right people to do it." Anice said with absolute loyalty.   
"It also makes sure the Quelena can protect herself if she is attacked. Whether she is a Jedi or not" Obi Wan interjected. It perhaps was a better way to justify it to a child.  
"Oh" Anakin replied  
"If Kyia fails she'll have to stay to boost up her training. " Anice added. "Although now wouldn't be the best time for this I'll give her that."   
Inside Fash shut the doors. The Quelena's guard uniform was a simplified version of Kyia's, it was dark blue and was fashioned as with normal sleeves and came up to the throat. They walked to the main practice room, which was fashioned as the forest floor was. Kyia had loved this room as a youth. Its roof was open letting in light and natural wild life and the trees towered through it.  
"Are you ready?" Asked Fash  
Kyia took up a fighting stance "Always". 


	8. Chapter 7 Still rambling

Fash attacked first, grabbing the nearest tree and swinging her legs round towards Kyia. The Quelena ducked and then sprang up fist first aiming for her opponent's midriff, hoping to wind her. The aim at this point was to disable, the first rule was never to go for the killing blow unless it was necessary. Fash saw it coming and continued her swing so Kyia missed her. "I see you're still as quick as you always were." Kyia sprang up into the upper foliage to gain a height advantage. "And just as agile."  
"What did you expect?"   
"To be honest, I thought using the Force would make you sloppy, you Jedi rely on it too…." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Kyia pounced driving a snap kick to Fash's chest. Fash winced and dropped to the ground using the roll to release its kinetic energy. Using her legs she flipped herself upright again, dropping into a crouch she used her right leg to scoop Kyia's legs out from under her. The Quelena rolled backward to give herself space to gather her stance and not let Fash take advantage of her. Her opponent rolled forward and tried the trick again just as she was coming out of her roll, however she would not let it work twice and returned to the safety of the trees. Fash followed her but this was Kyia's arena. Kyia grabbed a branch above her and swung round it to hit her in the rear as she came up. Fash fell forward but reached up and grabbed a vine and with the intention of propelling herself on to the next tree. The fast pace of the fight increased in tempo as Kyia followed her, she had the upper hand and she was not going to lose it. She dove for the vine also, but higher up. Using gravity she slid down it at a phenomenal speed hitting Fash, and causing her to lose her grip and to fall.  
Fash turned like a cat and landed on her feet. She looked up and glared at Kyia who landed with a thud beside her. She stood her ground going hand to hand, she drove her fist in a slice towards Kyia's shoulder hoping to hit a nerve to numb the arm. Kyia reacted by grabbing it with her left. She put her right hand on top of her left and brought her elbow into Fash's jaw.   
Fash winced but brought her knee up into arm to break the grip. "You didn't learn that from me." She extended her leg downwards and caught Kyia in the chest. "I taught you to keep your abdomen protected"  
Kyia sputtered but grabbed her opponent's foot as she was pulling away.   
A hard tug brought Fash to the ground but she spun her legs and caught Kyia in the jaw. "Nice recovery, you need you watch the end of your moves though."   
"Watch this" Kyia replied bringing both her knees down on Fash's legs to pin them. Fash's previous move had made it easy for Kyia to bring her on to her back. She put her full weight on Fash's back to push her chest into the dirt. Quick as lightening the length of material on the end of Kyia's wrist became wrapped around Fash's neck.  
Fash kicked the ground twice with her left leg. And Kyia stood, letting her up. It meant Fash had yielded.  
Fash grasped at her throat. "Very good. I'm impressed. You've gotten better."  
Kyia nodded "I learnt a lot of moves at the Jedi Academy."  
Fash looked at her suspiciously. "Pull the other one. Some of those moves were dirty."  
Kyia smiled. "A few my Dad taught me."  
Fash's expression became downcast. "I'm sorry, about your parents. It was a tragedy."  
"Yes it was." She swallowed changing the subject. "Did I pass?"  
"The Guard are ready for your inspection your Royalness" She bowed.  
They walked out of the training room back to the main group.  
"How was she?" Asked Anice  
"She passed" Fash replied simply  
Kyia and her retinue walked around the back of the building where to a large square where several hundred of the Quelena's Guard stood at attention. Each lithe warrior stood bolt straight staring ahead. Some were hybrids but most were Elphoran woman, all looked dangerous.   
"Whoa" Anakin gasped.  
"Joie" Kyia said and in union the Guard removed their salute putting their arms by their sides and turned to face her.  
"This is about seventy percent of the guard." Fash stated. "In the time you gave I'm afraid I could not gather more than this. And obviously those on protection duties could not leave their posts"  
"This is excellent Fash," The Quelena replied. "Pointé de khi" She called out with authority.  
The Guard responded as if it was a reflex action performing a series of standard moves and shouting Elphoran in unison.  
"I see discipline hasn't suffered" Anice commented under her breath   
"Shesh" Kyia said and the guard returned to their stiff stance. Again she turned to Fash. "I want you to prepare the Guard for expansion."  
" Is a bigger force needed your Royalness?" Fash questioned in puzzlement.  
"Not at the moment" The Quelena replied "But I want it made so we have the facilities and teachers to increase the Guard at a moments notice. "  
"Expanded by how much?" Her tutor's normal composure had disappeared  
"I do not know," She said honestly. "But there have been three attacks on this world in the last forscreen. I want you to be prepared."  
"For what?" Fash muttered inaudibly. Elphora had not been at war since the hierarchy was established.  
Anice was also giving Kyia a strange look. She had not expected this either.  
The Quelena approached the warriors and started pacing up and down the lines, occasionally she greeted one and the answers were given in a composed and controlled manner. After she had walked down each row she returned to the group. "Well?" Asked Fash "Did we pass?"  
Kyia smiled. " Of course. Was there ever any doubt?"  
Fash returned her smile ferally. "Guess not"  
Obi Wan had been watching the whole display intently, and he had made up his mind. He would try and talk to Kyia again. The atmosphere had been thick enough between them to cut with a viroblade and although he did not want to make things worse he could not protect her effectively with things the way they were, and he thought, she deserved more of the truth this time. Fash gave them a tour of the facility while Kyia spent the time going over the files and accounts. It impressed him, it rivalled the Jedi Temple, except it was all natural and based to be relevant to Elphora, there were replicas of streets to learn stealth and tests set around the vast forests that surrounded and penetrated Xrai. However their were fields in which the Guard learnt to grow food to feed themselves to make sure that themselves and the city could be self sufficient.   
  
After they got back he told Anakin to get some rest, he went to the balcony much like he had done on the day of his arrival and saw Kyia   
She was at the far end of the gardens practising footwork and lightsabre handling much like she had done at the temple. This time he took the stairs, checking Anakin was sleeping first he headed out the door.  
"Yes?" She lifted her head defiantly.  
"You need to lower your body weight, make it harder for your opponent to put you off balance", he deactivated the hologram and lit his own lightsabre.   
Kyia looked at him in annoyance then made the first strike. She had taken to the new grip quickly and the other Jedi sensed an improvement already. "I did not realise the lesson was still continuing".  
Obi Wan had the feeling of swimming against the tide, "We had an agreement".  
"Fine" She spoke stubbornly.  
The Jedi sighed and parried the oncoming blows, "Hold back, let me be the aggressor defend against my blows"  
She raised her eyebrow as if finding this amusing "Fine" She repeated.  
Obi Wan found himself increasing the intensity of his attack, it felt good to get the static of the day out of his system. Kyia's face was a mask of concentration. Unexpectedly he changed the direction of his offensive, attacking from her weaker right side and seamlessly she turned taking the blow from over her shoulder in mid swing.  
"Good" He said in reply, "You'll find it easier once you have developed your own style, try combining it with some of the aspects of your training with the Quelena's Guard".  
Kyia nodded retaining focus and encouraging her body to duck and weave, keeping light on the balls of her feet. A moving target was tended to be harder to hit, which made little difference to the Jedi as they mainly used the sabre to defect multiple blaster fire, but a Sith Lord was her reason for her sudden interest in combat, in particular form two, duelling.  
Obi Wan seemed to be finding this a problem as often his sabre contacted with air. He turning off his weapon he asked inquisitively "What technique is that?"  
Suddenly feeling sick with pretence and remembered she was angry with him. "No" He looked back confused. "It's getting late, I want to go inside"   
He realised his attempt at reconciliation was not going well. Kyia had seen straight through him. Something about the holoprojector caught his eye, he used it to reinitialise the conversation "I see you are not using the normal remotes. I thought you used form three?"  
"I was using it to relax, it reminds me of practicing with other padawans at the temple" She tried to keep the anger out of her voice and was not sure that she entirely succeeded.   
"I'm sorry. I have offended you" Obi Wan replied bluntly.  
Kyia stood surprised by his directness and started remove the programme from the holoprojector. "Why would you think that?" She let out a sigh to defuse the tension. "It's all about circles, I let the sabre become my second circle of defence instead of the first. Can I go to bed now?"  
He looked her in the eye, she tuned away from his gaze set the projector to stand by mode "I can not protect you like this."  
"I don't need your protection." She spoke with sudden scorn. "It didn't help me last time" Kyia saw the reaction that the comment provoked and sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Just stop talking like that."  
"Like what?" Obi Wan countered raising his voice. He was frustrated and her reactions kept confusing him even more.  
"Like a Jedi" Kyia took a breath, gathering steam. "That, is what offends me. The tone of voice that leads to being told that the only reason what happened happened is because you were drunk. I'm afraid it's not very flattering…"  
He held up his hand cutting her off. "That isn't what I meant."  
"Then, pray tell what did you mean?" Kyia questioned harshly, she knew she had a steely look in her eye, which would get any answer out of the Jedi than mere words.  
Obi Wan's shoulders sagged. "I can't"  
"Fine" She clenched her teeth stubbornly and turned her back on him.  
"Kyia"  
There was something in the way he said her name that stopped her from walking away. Kyia remained where she was waiting for him to continue or let her go. There was a brief silence and Kyia was about to walk away when she heard Obi Wan sigh. He took a step towards her.  
"What I intended to say was," He paused nervously. "It took away my self control, my inhibitions." The Jedi found himself staring at the floor. "But I still knew exactly what I was doing."  
Kyia spun round sharply and found herself face to face with him because of the distance he had closed. "What I said, in my room before. I lied."  
It was not what Obi Wan had expected. He found the pain that had been plaguing him since last night had vanished and bent down once more to taste her lips. She let him pull her closer and returned the kiss until gently he pulled away.  
"We can't" He looked down at her with a slight solemness.  
Kyia's expression became fatalistic "I know but…" His kiss cut off her sentence. She pushed him back again and laughed. Putting a finger to his lips she whispered "People come out here all the time. We'll get caught."  
He smiled wryly. "I should really go check on Anakin."  
Kyia kissed him quickly on the cheek and moved out of his embrace. "We'll finish this later."  
Despite the fact they had just broken several laws she left Obi Wan grinning broadly.  
  
Kyia returned to her room and switched on the view screen. "Sorry I am late, I was held up leaving Xrai"  
"Good Evening your Royalness" Finis Valorum spoke quietly.  
"When are you going to stop calling me that?" She sighed in frustration.  
"When you are no longer the Quelena" Despite being only half Elphoran he was always adhered strictly to tradition.  
Kyia took a deep breath and proceeded "What time is it over there?"  
He smiled wryly "Very Early, the Senate discussions always seem to run over these days".  
"At least you're not in the thick of it anymore" Kyia returned his smile. He had looked tired of late.  
Her thoughts must have shown on her face because the distance between them did not allow for him to read her mind. "I am still feeling old your Royalness."  
"Well" She spoke chirpily, trying to lighten the atmosphere "You look great, some of us unfortunately will develop age tendrils." The Quelena paused "But still, it cannot be easy for you out there. If you do ever feel too old…"  
Valorum straightened up "I will stay here for as long as I am needed"  
"Good" She replied. "What news from the Senate?"  
"Much of it is still the old argument between the outlying planets and the core regions. Rumours of a separate movement keep being brought up, how accurate they are no one can say. Much of what goes on is to appease both sided"  
Kyia nodded understanding, as a small planet she herself had become involved in the paradox over what was best for the Republic being best for Elphora. "Anything that relates directly to us?"  
"Possibly, there has been an argument put forth by Corellia about worlds losing their uniqueness, with exports into the core taking away cultural and environmental individualism."  
"Xenophobia?" Kyia questioned.  
"Most likely, after the grip the Trade Federation has had on many systems they felt like they had become a cog of the Federation rather than their own force. This could fan the flames of an otherwise trivial consideration, but it probably will not come to fruition anymore than that." He glanced at the datapad in front of him. "There will be a more detailed discussion later, I will send you my report in a few days"   
She nodded. "Then I suggest we both get some sleep"  
"Goodnight your Royalness"  
"Goodnight"  
The screen blinked itself off. 


	9. Chapter 8 The writer gets to plot yay!

Anice eyed Kyia suspiciously as she dressed "Last night you looked as if someone had stolen your speeder. Someone slip you glitterstim?"  
Kyia smiled playfully "Maybe." She brushed her hair and looked out of the window at the gardeners tending the purple Lamni flowers that lined the paths. It was still very early and most gardening in Elphora was traditionally done between the setting of the last moon and when the sun reached its zenith.  
"As I understood it he wasn't exactly your favourite Jedi yesterday" Anice replied  
Her smile grew wider "Things can change, it's a new day"  
"Well" said her assistant exchanging the datacards on Kyia's desk "You had better hope he hasn't got the same look on his face or even the non-Elphorans will start to talk" She tried to close the door before the Quelena could reply but the other Jedi stood at the entrance.  
"Is Kyia up" He asked slightly nervous, he knew how astute this woman was.   
Anice rolled her eyes then nodded, she caught Kyia's eye back through the door; she had turned her eyes to the floor in amusement. Obi Wan missed the joke that passed between them but then again he did not have the Elphoran sixth sense and he was not a woman.   
"You're up early," She said once Anice had gone.  
"Haven't slept" He replied simply  
They stood apart and the silence stretched "You do realise that if you tell me it shouldn't have happened again, I'm going to kill you"  
Obi Wan smiled, the ice broken "That's not exactly what I was hoping for either"  
She tilted her head and gazed at him softly "And what were you hoping for?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Honestly"  
He sighed, "To find out that the code had been changed over night"  
"We've got to be realistic" Kyia said, she took a step unconsciously away from the window "And it's going to keep happening".  
"What?" This was not what the Jedi was expecting, he had been up half the night practicing how to receive the 'its unfortunate, but have a nice life' speech.  
She looked around as if checking for unseen presences "Are you telling me, that right now with no one here watching, Anice out of the room and your padawan not likely to rise for at least half a triact you are not even tempted" she whispered. Obi Wan stayed silent, suddenly he understood her point. "I thought as much. Although I'm sure once you've been recalled we won't find it a problem"  
"But until then…" He said finishing her sentence, he moved closer to her, liking the arrangement she was suggesting, "Is this what you had in mind when you said you would try to help me to relax?"  
"Watch it Kenobi " Kyia thumped him playfully on the chest, "If I remember accurately it was you trying to" She coughed lightly "correct my grip, that got us into this trouble in the first place"  
He took hold of her arm lightly and used it to close the remaining distance between them "It still needs work".  
"Careful," She teased "Sounds like something Kal of Corellia would say"  
He raised an eyebrow, unamused, Kyia laughed again, her face close to his. Just as they were about to kiss again there was a knock at the door.  
Kyia groaned "I'm not going to get it"  
"Fine" He replied, his lips next to her.  
There was another knock.  
"We both know you are going to" Obi Wan added with a smile.  
She pulled away "Being Quelena has its downside at times."  
It was Anice.  
She looked over towards the Jedi "I thought you'd like to know your padawan awake" Obi Wan started to turn red, "And I'd bear in mind he's not the only psychic on the planet"  
His cheeks flushed further, mumbling a barely audible goodbye he hastily exited.   
"That was cruel" Kyia said, speaking round a half smile.  
"Sorry" Anice grinned openly, "Couldn't resist".  
The Quelena shook her head, "I'm going to see how the people from Hellebore's Light are doing, tell the Jedi I'll meet them for breakfast"  
"Both of them?"  
"I'm leaving before you make me turn to the Dark side"  
"No, it wasn't Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are Jedi" The adult survivors were gathered in a lilac conference room. In the centre was a vast white round table and they were seated formerly in white high-backed chairs. "I would have felt their intentions the moment I met them if they had been any different. The man who attacked me fears him, that was why he was framed, to create dissent."  
"But we saw him" One of the women insisted  
"What you saw was a trick" She countered "There are many ways it could have been done"  
One of the surviving Elders of the village nodded in agreement "Her Royalness is right, even without the Force, it isn't hard. It could have been anybody"  
The crowed started to turn in Kyia's favour; she breathed a sigh of relief. If it had not keeping them on the planet would have been questionable. Again, as Quelena she would not have been forced into anything but it would have been a betrayal of their respect, something she desperately wanted to keep. "I have encountered great evil and I have encountered Master Kenobi, I know the Dark Side can be cunning but I would have felt it so close in the Palace. If you trust nothing else trust my ability in the Force" Okay she knew it was just short of emotional blackmail, but it was the best way to get through to her people sometimes.  
A few more nodded in agreement "Very well Your Royalness, we will put our trust in you once again, you have never led us astray so far"  
The Quelena let out a breath she had not realised she had been holding. "Thank you, for your faith."   
  
Conversation naturally flowed over breakfast  
"At least no one's had to get their lightsabres out yet" Anakin commented  
Kyia looked at him sly "Now you've jinxed us"  
The boy laughed "Normally all it takes is for Master Obi Wan to say I have a bad feeling about this."  
She sniggered. Anakin seemed to have picked up the ease in the atmosphere but her Elphoran senses suggested that luckily that was all, "At least you didn't have Master Yoda saying 'a disturbance in the Force I feel', every time that happened without fail we ended up on some backwater world covered goo"  
"Speaking of disturbances" Obi Wan looked down at his plate absently, "Do you have any idea who the man pretending to be me was?"  
The Quelena shook her head "No, my guess is it's the new apprentice, there's always supposed to be two. It seems us teaming up has scared somebody. A good Force projection or even a holo-imager would have been enough to make him look like you."  
"What have you told them"?  
"The truth" She spoke deliberately "They deserve that much after what they've been through. And they will trust my judgement."  
"They trust you a lot here" Anakin interceded  
The Quelena smiled "They've no reason not to, my family have served them loyally for generations. The entire system is based on that, without it Elphora would collapse"  
"Like the Republic?"  
"Yes" she replied gravely, "Like the Republic" She played with the remnants of her breakfast, suddenly she did not have an appetite. "I'm sorry, I have to go, business"  
Obi Wan looked towards her, concerned about her sudden change of mood   
"I'm fine" She said sensing it, "I'll see you both later. Anakin, remember what we discussed earlier?"  
He nodded "Yeah"  
"We'll do it when I return"  
The padawan grinned mischievously   
"What was all that about?" Obi Wan enquired after she left  
"Can't tell you, it's a secret"  
The Jedi frowned sceptically. "Kyia's idea?" the reply was a positive, "I thought so".  
  
  
"Anything else?"  
"Just a message from Senator Valorum" replied one of her aides. "He says he says he is on his way"  
Kyia looked up from her desk puzzled, "He's coming here?"  
"It seems so Your Royalness, directly to the Palace"  
That in itself was strange, normally he would first visit the Governor's building on the northern edge of the Eastern sector "When I spoke to him last night he said he would be sending a report in a few days. When is he due to arrive?"  
"Later today"  
She half closed her eyelids in thought. "I wonder why the change?" 


	10. Chapter 9 Sorry bout the cheese

Whooo hoooo, I've updated. Thanks to Heather Wan and Claire who have R n'r already would like some more reviews cos it motivates me to type it up faster. Hopefully I am reducing waffle, don't worry we're getting to the main plot now!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes I know, I was shocked too.  
  
  
Sorry about the cheesy bit in this one, I DID write it like three years ago, you should see all the cliche stuff I've edited, but if I did all of it then I wouldn't have a story!  
Obi Wan sighed exasperatedly after his padawan. Anakin was no where to be seen and he was fed up of looking for him. He opened himself up to the Force feeling only a scattering of his energetic apprentice's essence of the edge of his consciousness. Now he knew how Qui Gon had felt when he said that he was always to old to be running after a youthful Obi Wan Kenobi and his knack of getting himself into trouble. He exited the Palace, the gardens seemed unusually quiet, yet he could hear muttering coming from the far end near the outer wall. He moved closer stealthily, even though he did not sense any danger a feeling of apprehension had come over him; he let his hand slip to the hilt of his lightsabre, it was never wise to be unprepared when a Sith Lord was involved.   
The voices had become more distinct "Are you sure he won't be mad?"  
"Probably, I'll fire the first shot and take the reproach, after that hopefully he won't be in a position to argue".  
Although his danger sense still had not kicked in he felt a brief warning then something cool hit his neck.   
Obi Wan spun round and stopped, he put his hand to his neck, surprised to find it wet. Kyia stood there pretending to blow the smoke off a water pistol.  
"Very funny" He grimaced.  
Anakin appeared next to her and fired. Kyia tossed him a water pistol then ran.  
The next moments were full of dodging, ducking and of course, water as the quieter end of the gardens provided ideal cover for the game. Obi Wan felt the childish excitement build up inside him clearing out the dust and static that had accumulated over the past few months. He hid behind a purple leafed bush, Kyia was standing behind a tree ahead of him, apparently fully engrossed in firing at Anakin. The Forced warned her he was creeping up behind her as Anakin ran behind the back of the Hall of Ages but she smiled to herself and chose to ignore it; the next thing she felt was the male Jedi's arms around her waist as he pulled her to the ground. She cried out but managed to turn around in his grip just enough to get a clear shot in to his face.  
"Got you", She said sweetly.  
"Right" He said feigning irritation. Obi Wan pinned her on the grass, firing ruthlessly.  
"Help" She covered her face and twisted out of his grasp "Anakin!" The padawan appeared just as they reached their feet and both him and the Elphoran turned on her attacker without mercy.  
When they finally stopped Obi Wan stood between them, water running off him in streams.  
"That wasn't fair!" he muttered.  
The Quelena laughed, "Since when have I played fair?"  
"Kyia!" Anice called her name from the Palace side door. "Senator Valorum will be arriving soon, he would like to meet with you immediately after he lands"  
"He's not due for another triact"  
"I just had word from his transport"   
She widened her eyes "He must have broken all speed records getting here!"  
Obi Wan looked over with concern. "What is it?"  
"I'm not sure," She replied with a far away look in her eye "I guess I had better go and find out".  
  
Kyia sat down and studied his grave face; he looked ten years older than when she had spoken to him last night. They were in the meeting room normally used for Governor meetings, it was strange for it to be so empty.   
"Your Royalness" He nodded his head and then sat down himself.  
"Now what is it that you have to race half way across the galaxy to tell me in person?"  
The former chancellor looked down at the table, not his normal upright self, Kyia felt a feeling of dread; whatever it was it was bad.  
"You remember I told you of a discussion in the senate concerning the trading of botanicals."  
Kyia nodded an affirmative.  
"Well the motion, it seems was more popular than I had first anticipated. After the initial debate put forward by Corellia another argument entered that many traders bought cheaper botanicals from other systems than use their native varieties, harming their local economy. I tried as best as I could to convince them that it would harm free trade but I was outnumbered."  
"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Kyia looked towards him, suddenly afraid, she could not be reading this correctly; this could not mean what she thought it meant.  
"Many planets saw this as a blow against the Trade Federation, because I was arguing so fiercely against it, considering what happened six months ago, we were considered sympathisers."  
The Quelena's eyes closed. "What will happen?"  
Valorum's eyes dropped. "I'm afraid its not that simple Your Royalness, it is what has happened. The motion was passed very quickly, unusually so. Heavy restrictions have been placed, and I'm afraid heavy taxes"  
"How heavy?"  
"Heavy"  
The Quelena visibly paled, she stood up, enraged. "They can't do that! They must know that we rely that trade to buy the technology that we are not able to produce ourselves. How are we going to survive when our major export has been taken away? They can't!"  
"I'm afraid they already have" he closed his eyes for a moment. "Nothing can be done"  
"But appeals…"  
"Will be denied" He cut her off firmly, "and even if they were not, hatred for the Trade Federation in certain systems will see to it that we are not taken seriously"  
Kyia looked him in the eye. "We are longer a force in the senate are we"  
"No, I'm afraid I have failed you, Your Royalness"  
She put her hand on his "You were betrayed".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They've done WHAT!" Obi Wan was stunned, he had been waiting with Anakin outside the meeting room, as per his mandate when Kyia had told him the news. Elphorans were advanced psychically and creatively but as a species anything involving technical analysis was found difficult to grasp by the mechanics of the Elphoran brain. Most were experts in artistic, medicinal and Force related fields but that did not matter when it came to needing basics such as view screens and turbo lifts. The culture had thrived by trading plants that grew on Elphora, the main export being the Aquar lily that purified the water it grew in. The hardships that would be caused by restricting that trade were unconceivable, and that weak they would be easy targets.  
"You see" She looked at him directly "This is Palpatine, it reeks of him. How else could it have gone through so quickly, without time to mount a defence or to cool tempers?"  
"It could be" Valorum reasoned. "I would not put it beyond his ability, but he is finished with me, what use would this be to him now?"  
Kyia looked over towards Obi Wan but said nothing, her lack of verbalisation on the subject showing him that Valorum did not know of her conspiracy theory. He sighed hoping she did not mention the subject, it would not be a good thing to be round the senate.  
The Quelena paused for a moment then turned back towards the meeting room "If you'll excuse me. I have some thinking to do" She said gravely, leaving the three to ponder what action might be taken. 


	11. Chapter 10 Writer gets a bit political

Whoo hoo next chapter, sorry its taken so long, again thanx for the comments heather wan, if anyone else   
anyone else has been drawn into my little tale plz r&R.  
The door opened slowly, no one was really sure how much time had passed least of all Kyia. Valorum raised his head from his hands, Anakin looked up inquisitively, Obi Wan just looked at her, he was the only one who had been standing, dimly she wondered how whether he had taken the time to sit down at all.  
"Senator" She swallowed, finding her voice, this was not going to be easy. "I'm afraid it must fall to you to arrange Elphora's extraction from the Republic."  
Both men looked at her, stunned.   
Valorum stood briskly "But Your Royalness! You can not, we need the Republic, and outside of it we are weak…"  
Kyia slammed her fist against the wall "I will not sit back and watch while he sucks the life out of my home, nor will I let it rot and decay whilst Palpatine tries to turn the Republic into a legitimate dictatorship!"  
Obi Wan caught her eye, trying to calm her down "Don't you think you might be taking it a little too far?"  
It did not work, "No, I don't, damn it! Any benefits that we have as part of the Republic are going to get fewer and fewer. Any influence we had in the senate has gone, and the Supreme Chancellor is a corrupt individual out for his own gain with a hatred of Elphora. If he wants us, he'll have to take us by force, I won't make it easy for him." She caught the glance she received from Obi Wan, although she had not said it directly she knew he knew that this was partly due to her belief that Palpatine was a Sith Lord. "Don't look at me like that, this isn't easy. I do not want to be part of the separatist movement, relations will be kept good and hopefully we'll still be able to keep up trade with a few systems. If I'm wrong then as soon as everything settles down again I'll re-apply for membership"  
"Your Royalness, it is not that easy, re-applying for membership will displace any power we have in the senate, not only that but we will be distancing ourselves from our real allies. And there is also the problem of building new alliances, making new trade routes to bring in the income"  
"That problem, I may have an idea of how to solve that problem" She turned to Valorum "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't think that it will get worse under Palpatine if we stay in the Republic and I won't do it"  
He turned away "I can't. He has betrayed us once; I believe he will do it again if it suits his purposes. You are right, we can not be a part of whatever he has planned".  
The Quelena smiled, a hint of black humour in her voice, "Well he sure as the Force won't be expecting this".  
Valorum returned the smile but it did not reach his eyes "At least one good thing will come of all this". He interlocked his hands and placed them over his chest in a gesture she recognised well. "Then will all due respect I ask to be excused to go and inform the sector Governers"  
She nodded once and he left.  
Anakin looked up at her "I don't really understand much of this but I don't think they are going to be happy"  
"They'll be fine eventually" Kyia looked over towards Obi Wan noticing his grimace, "The other Governors will only be concerned on how it effects internal matters, as long as I can keep the disruption to a minimum. If Senator Valorum had objected I would have rethought it"  
"But you don't have to do as they say?" Anakin questioned.  
"No, I don't but a good Quelena would never force something upon them like that."  
"That is why politics is about the arts of coercion and persuasion" Obi Wan added.  
Anakin sensing the mounting tension left.  
"You don't agree?" It wasn't really a question.  
"I think you are being rash," he corrected  
"It's damage limitation the only way I know how" Kyia countered  
The Jedi continued to glare "I doubt Master Yoda will see it that way".  
"Then I will tell him that a Jedi must follow her instincts just as I must follow mine now"  
Obi Wan crossed his arms not really knowing how to answer her use of Jedi doctrine.  
Kyia smiled "You're sulking"  
"I am not"  
Her smile grew wider "You picked up that gesture from your Master, I saw him use it many times in the council chambers when he was being chastised, but Qui Gon was better at it than you are".  
"I am not sulking!"  
"Yes you are, because not only have I shown up cracks in a supposedly perfect system but I didn't go to you for help with making your decision"  
He looked away stubbornly "You make me sound like a control freak" Her arms began to slip around his neck. "You cannot get around me that way"  
"Oh but we both know I can" She whispered slyly.   
"I still don't agree"  
"Then you have full permission to gloat if I'm wrong"  
He smiled at that briefly then let it fade "They will not take this lying down".  
"I know, but it's done now, the Governors will know in a matter of diacts then not even killing me change it"  
"Unless you change your mind"   
She gave him an amused look then kissed him. Obi Wan pulled her in closer and she laughed against his lips "Thought I couldn't get around you that way"  
"Unless I want to be gotten around"  
Eventually she wrenched herself free, "I hate to put a dampener on this but if someone walks past it might be a little difficult to explain, plus…"  
"Yes I know" he took a step back and smiled wryly "You have work to do. And I had better report this to the Jedi Council"  
She turned round walking to her rooms, " Traitor" It was not until she was almost there that the smile disappeared and the familiar sense of tragedy began to encroach on her feelings. The Quelena opened the door to her room and went straight to the balcony. In the near distance she could see the large forest green mountains. The air was cooler now and she breathed it in. The Palace was getting to her again.  
Kyia shook her head trying to move the mist from her brain. She stepped over to the inter-com predicting its buzz.  
"Yes?"  
"Sorry to disturb you, Your Royalness. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is on the secure channel".  
Kyia stifled at the voice saying that name. "Put him through" She replied hoarsely, "I'll receive it in the throne room".  
"As you desire it"  
The com buzzed off.  
The Quelena took a deep breath started towards the throne room, "Good news sure travels fast" she muttered. She was taking the call in the throne room to allow the grandeur to give her a greater sense of control, of sturdiness. She would need it for his particular conversation.  
Kyia sat down and turned the holoimager on.  
Anice was waiting for her when she returned. "Master Yoda sent a message while you were gone. He will be arriving in four rotations and urges you not to make anymore harsh decisions until he gets here, his words not mine".  
"I've really stirred up the Roverine nest" Kyia replied sarcastically.  
"Threatening to leave the Republic is hardly the quiet path" Anice retorted.  
"So you know as well"  
The old woman shrugged "The whole palace is talking about it. How's the Supreme Chancellor taking the news?"  
"Oh he's visiting, I've got two rotations. By the way, its more than a threat"  
She nodded "I thought so, you were never the type not to follow through. You need to be strong Kyia, standing against the multitude is never easy".  
"Wanna swap?"  
She laughed "I wouldn't have your job for all the wealth in the Republic. Where do you want me to put our first visitor?"  
"As far away from my room as possible" Kyia breathed out slowly, reaching for her Jedi control.. "At least you don't think I'm going mad".  
"You'll do what you think is right" She put a motherly hand round her shoulder "that's all anyone can ask of you".  
The Quelena closed her eyes briefly "I've got to get out of here".  
Anice looked at her strangely "You'll be fine" She patted her on the shoulder one last time and left the room.  
On impulse she took a blank data card, leaving instructions for the next two days and threw it on the bed.   
Yes that's what I need. She had been cooped up in Palace for far too long. As mushc as she loved her ancestral home she needed space. On second thoughts she grabbed a second data to be read only by Anice and Obi Wan.  
  
Sorry, I need some space, I'll be back before Palpatine arrives, don't worry. Kyia.  
  
At the back of her wardrobe was a black jumpsuit with a large zip at the front with black flat boots. She changed quickly and under her bed she took out her travelling case. In a secret compartment she found her miniature survival kit. She added it to her belt complete with her lightsabre. The sun was setting, casting long shadows, and with her Quelena's Guard training and Jedi abilities it was not hard to climb out the window and down the wall towards those jaded mountains she had been gazing at. She looked back at the cream structure and disappeared into the forest. 


	12. Chapter 11 Lesson in Elphoran botany, so

Aww thanks for the really sweet review heather, worked extra quickly to get the next part done for you (plus if you think these build up suspence wait until the cliff hanger at the end of the book hehehehehehehe heart attacks guarenteed). So although this chapter is quite slow bear with me, I have my reasons.  
There was a knock at Obi Wan's door.  
It was Anice "I don't believe this, not again!", she handed him a datacard.  
His eyes scanned the screen swiftly "What? Where has she gone?"  
"The mountains most likely, but nobody really knows for sure"  
The Jedi was horrified, "What? On her own" He grabbed his cloak, "I'm going after her".  
Anice put out her arm across the doorway "If she doesn't want to be found she won't be. I speak from numerous experiences".  
"She's done this before?" He looked puzzled.  
"Many times, although not since she was made Quelena. Once she left for three weeks, Dextro had the entire planet scouring those woods, but she came home on her own when she was ready." The old woman sat down doggedly, the years showing in her movement "If they couldn't find her you never will. No one knows why she goes and Kyia refuses to talk about it".  
"So we just leave her?" He replied in incredulous disbelief.   
Anice nodded, "She can take care of herself and she knows these lands better than anyone on the planet. I'll say this much, she really chooses her moments".  
He re-read the message, "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is coming here? That solves that mystery, she thinks she is facing the Sith Lord"  
"And Master Yoda two days afterwards" She saw Obi Wan wince at the combination "I think she needs time to gather herself before the approaching mist"  
"She must be alarmed"  
Anice stood and shook her head chastising, "There is more in Kyia than any of us realise, what ever comes, I have never doubted that she has the strength to face it"  
Obi Wan stayed silent in reply, Anice was correct about one thing, there was more to Kyia than anyone realised, he had noticed that she was a woman who kept her secrets, and he would probably never know a parsec's worth. "I still wish she had taken somebody with her"  
"I think that defeats the exercise"  
Obi Wan laid his cloak over a chair in defeat, "It also defeats my mandate. A goodbye would have been prudent"   
Once again the old woman saw straight through him, "You would have never let her go, The Force knows I wouldn't" she paused "And the note was as close to a goodbye as she ever gets. If anyone asks she's off world for diplomatic reasons"  
The Jedi Knight gave up "Fine, but I still do not agree"  
Anice sighed "Now you know how I've felt for the past twenty five rotations" The way she pronounced it told the Jedi she meant years and not days.  
  
Kyia looked at the dual moons from her perch in a tall Hevior. The tree had long ebony black branches with dark green spear shaped leaves that created the upper canopy on Elphora. A yellow Naxt vine wound its way around the tallest species on Elphora and Kyia had expertly climbed it to get as high as she could before the branches became too weak to hold her. From this height she could look down on the entire forest, spotting other plants that her mother had taught the names of when she was young. Below she saw the large brick red star shaped leaves of the Yi-ad. She remembered her mother's voice telling her how when the mists descended upon Elphora and covered everything with it's sticky dew the leaves caught the moisture in the wells in the centre of the leaves to survive in the drier seasons. Kyia saw in her minds eye her mother pointing out the species that drank from them, telling her in-depth how they supported ecosystems. It was all she had ever wanted in life, to spend it out here amongst the forest discovering new plants and new uses for them, and she had missed not being here. Many times she had tried to escape from her rigorous routine of training to be a Jedi, Quelena and member of the Guard, and many times duty had dragged her back. Anice had once told her that the reason her parents had only one child was to make sure that she did not find away to escape her destiny by passing it on to a sibling. They were right, there was a time when she would have done anything not to be crowned.  
Briefly Kyia considered whether Obi Wan had found out yet. "His reaction is going to be interesting," she said out loud.  
He would not understand, maybe he could learn to, she thought, but not today, not now.  
She looked down at the distant ground. It was a long way down. Kyia shrugged then stood up upon the branch, and then she jumped.  
The wind roared past her ears as she fell, her body perfectly rigid, falling feet first with her arms stretched towards the sky. The forest floor moved closer at an alarming speed, a few metres before she hit the ground, a consequence that would certainly kill her she grasped for a the limb of a tree with both hands. She swung her body around it a few times to reduce her velocity then jumped to the floor. Kyia landed in a crouch only slightly winded, a smile on her face.  
"That's something I haven't done in awhile". It was only now that she started to realise the real reason why she had come out here. She walked over to the lower leaves of a Yi-ad and drank deeply, her thirst disappeared instantly; next she went in search of food. The Jedi Knight did not have to look far, at the base of another Hevior tree was a bush containing large dark blue seedpods. She picked one and cracked it open, spooning the porridge like substance out with her fingers. Kyia smiled again remembering how she had lived off the forest for weeks at a time, much to her family's annoyance. She wandered amongst the trees, picking at it absently, suddenly her ears picked up a roaring sound. Anticipation filled her; she knew what it was.  
Obi Wan was alone meditating in his room but he could not seem to reach the calm that meant he was one with the Force. He sighed knowing blatantly what the problem was. The Jedi half smiled knowing that the development of his over-protectiveness of her would amuse her.  
/I'm okay/ a brief touch through the Force came from Kyia but then she retreated back into the shadows.  
It made him feel better, but whatever she working through he felt useless. "I should be there, I should be…" He stopped suddenly realising his statement. "She's right I am a control freak". But in reality he knew he would have to face up to the fact that he was starting to care for her more than he should.   
  
Kyia moved like a whisper through the forest. The roaring became louder and the trees cleared to reveal a giant waterfall that fell from a high crag, the water pooling at the bottom before it continued its run underground. She dived in; it was refreshingly cool against her skin as always her skin and hair colour changed to a silky turquoise blue. She swam deeper and deeper. Elphorans were descended from amphibious mammals, although most of the population had lost the ability, a few remained able to breathe underwater. This was the reason Kyia had never been found when searched for, the water was her private world. The light evaporated as she went deeper to the warmer waters heated from the planets porous crust. On the lakebed she curled up in a long leafed planet that flickered in the current like a candle flame. The Jedi Knight briefly thought of Obi Wan.  
/I'm okay/ was the message she sent to him. He would be worried, but at least he was not going to try and find her, if he were he would have done it already.  
Lulled by the water she drifted into a calm dreamless sleep.  
  
She awoke refreshed, although it was dark her eyes could make out a brief light like a diamond on the surface, she kicked her legs towards it and surfaced.  
Kyia took a deep breath, she choked and threw up the water in her lungs "I hate that part", the automatic reflex removed the water to prevent suffocation. She swam gracefully to shore, vaulted up on to the bank and edged around to the waterfall. The sound of the water was almost deafening but she knew it would be worth it, she put her hands over her ears and slipped behind it. The waterfall was deceptive; it was in fact two stationed directly above each other. The lower river had cut out a path into the rock that most missed unless they studied the falls closely. The cave was wide from where the river had shrunk over the centuries, but it was old with carvings of vines and handprints embossed into the rock. She put her hand against one of them wondering, not for the first time who they belonged to. She had put her own here years ago. In a place where the river curved to leave a ledge out of the water she sat and took a deep breath running through her mediation exercises, calming her mind of the chaos so she could think. Kyia knew why she had come here, to gain strength, clarity and above all power over her enemies. She could not afford to have weaknesses anymore. Her mind began to slip deep into its subconscious where it would remain until it was time to return. 


	13. Chapter 12 WWE, Kyia vs Palpy

Thanx for the review Heather, I do appreciate them (coughs as if to hint at other readers hoping she doesn't pass on sars) Like the name change by the way!.  
  
Blah blah blah. Here we go the next installment.  
  
A day later she re-emerged with her head held high. Gingerly she tested her unused muscles but found them as strong as ever, Kyia the Jedi Knight had left her weaknesses in the cave behind her. She stepped out on to the edge and raised her arms; taking a jump headfirst she descended with the water into the lake below. Raising her head above the water line she took one last lingering look at the cave, highly aware of what she had lost; then turning suddenly she crossed the expanse with long strokes until she reached the safety of the bank. Kyia heaved herself up on to the side; in front of her stood another Hevior tree. The Jedi vaulted to the first branch and began swinging through the forest.  
  
Finally she reached the white marble halls of her home. The Quelena had returned  
  
Sensing her arrival, Obi Wan opened the door to reveal Kyia sitting on her bed carefully undoing her braid.   
  
"Hi" she said nonchalantly   
  
Obi Wan scowled but his eyes studied her with secret concern, searching for signs of injury. She looked okay, no he decided, she looked great, her skin was slightly flushed and her jump suit clung comfortably to her form. He kept his glare to cover the fact that he was staring.  
  
Kyia undid the last of her plait and ran her fingers through her hair to separate the strands "Oh, don't look at me like that".  
  
Obi Wan walked towards her in irritation, "You ran off without a word to anyone. I was worried".  
  
"I can take care of myself" Kyia half grimaced, she had guessed this was going to be painful, "I can take care of myself, I'm not a wilting flower. I left you a note".  
  
"Which said nothing" The Jedi finished off her sentence for her. "Where were you? What happened?"  
  
"Anice knows better" She sighed leaving a brief pause and Obi Wan knew he was not going to get any answers, whatever had happened out there, she was keeping it private, "I needed some time and most of all I needed some space. Palpatine will be here soon" Kyia said ending the string of conversation.  
  
"Will you be all right?"  
  
She smiled tight lipped "I'll be fine" It was the truth, this time she knew she would be fine.  
  
"Then I had better let you get ready" He turned to go.  
  
Suddenly she realised how unfair this situation was on him "Obi Wan, I do appreciate it, your concern"  
  
He caught a look of sadness in her eye, "Kyia are you sure you are feeling okay?"  
  
The mask went back up "I'm sure".  
  
Anice came in as she was doing up her outfit, "Do you really think that's appropriate?"  
  
Kyia finished pulling up the zip and turned her attention to the flat knee high boots "I think it's very appropriate" She replied.  
  
"Kyia" Anice put her hands on her hips "You cannot go into negotiations with the Supreme Chancellor in battle dress"  
  
"There will be no negotiations Anice, I refuse to be intimidated by him or anyone else. The Goulsh probably wouldn't know Elphoran battle dress from Aldereenian mating robes. It's for my benefit not his ". Kyia took a brush to her hair, shaking it loose, "Don't worry, I'm not taking in my lightsabre".  
  
"Oh that's all right then!" Anice countered sarcastically.  
  
Kyia ignored the sentiment, "Has he arrived yet?"   
  
"The greeting party met him a few minutes a go. Shall I have him shown into the throne room?"  
  
Kyia nodded, "Give me a chance to get there first"   
  
Anice muttered an affirmative, giving way to let her past.  
  
Kyia took the corridors in powerful strides, she wanted to be waiting when he entered, to make sure the Sith knew that this was her territory not his, her father had once told her politics was all about mind games, and her early life had taught her to play well. As she had directed, at the other end where her desk normally a conference table had been place, she had not wanted this man anywhere near her normal governance chambers. Kyia took the decorated chair at its head in the throne's shadow and waited.  
  
Palpatine and his aide entered and Kyia rose.  
  
"The Republic formally greets you, Mistress Quelena Kyia Levelle of the Elphoran sovereignty" He held out his hand.  
  
She took it, it was the normal etiquette in these cases but she grew weary of it's ceremony "And I you Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic State".  
  
They both withdrew, almost hastily. Palpatine broke the awkward silence, "May I introduce my assistant T'Shu'Kan of Kuat"  
  
She nodded in greeting to the silent assistant and the three sat down.   
  
"I am very concerned," The Chancellor began in his smooth tone "to here about Elphora's petition to leave the Republic. I came here in hope, to try and straighten the matter out, determine what is best for Elphora and the Republic".  
  
"No Chancellor, Elphora will leave the Republic, no matter what is said at this table" Kyia replied firmly "The Senate need not worry, we have no plans to encourage a separatist movement, despite what rumours may be circulation. We just feel it is time to move on".  
  
"Please listen to what I have to say before you make such a" he paused briefly, searching for the right words "rash judgement. Although membership is of course," The Chancellor coughed "Voluntary. Reasons need to be given for moving away for the stable environment that a small system such as yourself needs to be sustained".  
  
Kyia did not like what he was implying, the assistant scribbled something down on a datapad, "Elphora will be just fine, I have already begun to take steps to ensure that"  
  
The Chancellor leaned forward "Such as?"  
  
"I'm afraid I am not at liberty to speculate at his time" The Quelena smiled inwardly at his startled expression. She realised she had gained a massive advantage; her plan concocted in the lilac Governor's suite had not been expected. It gave her confidence for what would be coming next, she would face the Sith Lord in his political arena, and she would win.  
  
"Well," The Chancellor sat back in his seat, trying to appear at ease. He placed his hands lightly together, only the fingertips touching. "At least provide some sort of explanation for this sudden departure" Palpatine tried to goat her again, looking at her through beady eyes, over shadowed by his deep brow.  
  
Kyia did not meet his gaze. This was not a contention of wills and she was not going to make it one with a staring competition. She had planned her reply under deep meditation in the cave, she had thought of everything, now she just had to remain calm and play it out, there was no need to rant or get over excited like he wished, she was past all that now. "Since we became a part of the Republic, our needs have been changing. We have grown from a downtrodden rebellion into a thriving living entity, but it seems the Republic has not".  
  
"How so?" Clearly he was not going to let her off the hook that easily, his assistant started note taking again.  
  
"Take the petty squabbling over the Naboo Crisis, it has shown that the Senate has isolated themselves from whom they serve. No ruling body can afford to be completely independent that way. That is why Elphora is leaving the Republic. The taxation of botanicals was merely the last molecule of hydrogen that made the star ignite"  
  
She had said her speech and the Sith exploded inwardly, he had gleefully expected ravings that he could use against her and the Jedi, instead she had provided him with a logical argument, one that many would sympathise with, and using his own plans against him. It defiantly would not have the effect of her screaming, the Supreme Chancellor is a Sith Lord in the Senate chambers. He felt like snarling. Instead he channelled his anger and used it where it served him best. The old Jedi would most likely be visiting soon, he would, ironically let him do his work for him.  
  
"Let us not be hasty, I will try and persuade the Senate to place the Aquar lily under another classification of trade to see if we cannot bypass this problem. In light of this I will give you a standard Elphoran week to present yourself at the Senate with your decision" He stood, ending the conversation. "But for now I have to leave. Being Chief of State I'm afraid I cannot stray far from Coruscant for long".  
  
Kyia also rose, not letting him have the height advantage over her "I understand besides, I have ample company here".  
  
"So I've heard, how is Master Kenobi?"  
  
"Well"  
  
"And Anakin Skywalker"  
  
A shiver suddenly ran down Kyia's spine "Also well" she grew impatient, he knew Master Yoda would be coming, that was why he was letting her off so easily, his strong mental shields could not hide that much. Still she wanted the Sith gone as soon as possible. The Quelena did not know what had set off her danger sense but nevertheless she would feel better with him off the planet "Goodbye Chancellor, until next week".  
  
The silent assistant bowed a farewell and followed the Supreme Chancellor out; she watched them go. Unsurprisingly, the Jedi was waiting for her.  
  
He fell into step with her as she walked away from the hall, "How did it go?"  
  
"Well" She nodded decisively but inwardly grimaced at her private joke.  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully "Are you still determined to leave the Republic?"  
  
"Yes, did you think he would change my mind" Her voice did not raise; it remained neutral.  
  
Obi Wan sighed, "I had hoped he would".  
  
They continued to her room in silence, once again she felt guilty at the awkwardness that flowed from him, two days ago standing next to him had been calming, they had put each other both at ease. That was the old Kyia, she reminded herself, and she would have to talk to him about the change.  
  
"Come in" She ushered him into her room and out on to the balcony.  
  
"What happened to you out there" He was direct as always, shiftings and evasions would be pointless. She could sense what he was feeling anyway.  
  
The Quelena sighed "It's difficult to explain," she stumbled around in her mind trying to find the best way to put it. She rested her hands flat palmed on the stone edge of the balcony and briefly glanced into the distance before turning back to him "Obi Wan, before Qui Gon died, what were you like?"  
  
The Jedi glanced at her puzzled "I used to rely on him, I don't think I realised how much until he was gone." He looked towards the green Elphoran Mountains searching for what she saw when she looked at them "I think I thought we were invincible, I've missed that."  
  
Kyia smiled softly for the first time since she had been back "And now you have to stand on your own two legs and watch out for a young padawan when you are barely a Knight yourself." She paused for emphasis "That's how I felt, I'm not the same person anymore Obi Wan, I left all my weaknesses back there, because I had too" She gestured to the far-flung hills.   
  
He smiled deprecatingly "And I'm a weakness right?"  
  
She laughed casually finding herself on more familiar ground "You're not a weakness, you're a complication. There's a big difference".  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really" Kyia shook her head, mocking herself more than him, the serious nature of their conversation descending on her again "My planet needs me, I have no choice in that. I have to become whatever it is that they need. I have to fight for them." He nodded, understanding "I'm at a loss" she continued "to understand why you put yourself in the situation willingly"  
  
Obi Wan looked at the floor, her comparison between their two situations unnerving "I wouldn't say that" Kyia tilted her head ready to listen. He had not disclosed this to anyone since Master Yoda in the council chambers all those months ago "Qui Gon, he asked me to train him, it was one of the last things he ever said to me, I couldn't refuse him, even though I did not hold the same views he did"  
  
Kyia's expression had changed to one of intensity "Cunning to the end wasn't he? That really wasn't fair of him to put that on to your shoulders. He shouldn't have done it, he must of known that in that position you couldn't refuse".  
  
Obi Wan smiled wryly "It's no more unfair than being born into a job that you don't want or being taken away from your mother to become a Jedi. We are all pawns in the Force"  
  
"Yes" She nodded once then sighed, "You and Anakin had better pack".  
  
"What?" Obi Wan asked, confused at the sudden change of topic.  
  
"I'm visiting the Hapan Cluster. It is still your mandate to protect me?"  
  
"Yes but?"  
  
Kyia stood up straight "Then you had better get packing Kenobi". 


	14. Chapter 13 We're off to see the Hapans

hey, another chapter, and its up reasonably quick (faints with shock, only a few more chapters to go before the end of this book and the big sixth sense twist. bwwwhhhhaaaaaaaa, oh and keep an eye out for a character introduced in this chapter, she's gonna feature big in the second and third books.  
  
Anice sighed and opened the door to the Quelena's room thinking that she was going to have a few more age lines by the time this was over, "I take it you'll want the battle dress cleaned"  
  
Kyia through a feral grin at the woman packing her suitcase "Naturally, it's only appropriate for a round of kick the Rancor".  
  
"Yes" The older woman sighed "That was one of your father's favourite games too if I remember correctly. You know to be back before Master Yoda arrives? I can't imagine he'd be too pleased to find you elsewhere at a time like this".  
  
"It shouldn't take too long, you know what Hapans are like. You are sure about not coming, it's been a long time since you've been off-world"  
  
Anice went to the wardrobe to retrieve the battle dress "I have too much to do here, those internal communicators for the guest rooms are being fitted and someone needs to over see the process". There was a knock at door "Better get it, it's your Jedi and his apprentice".  
  
"Don't tease," She scolded getting the door. The Jedi stood in front of her in their full travelling robes, "Ready?"  
  
Obi Wan nodded nervously "Any reason for flying off when Master Yoda is expected so soon?" Kyia had been deliberately evasive before, not something he was thought was wise when he was supposed to be protecting her from a Sith Lord.  
  
Anice looked up, glaring at Kyia "You haven't told him?"  
  
Kyia pulled a face "I was waiting, this way does not give him time to try and persuade me out of it"  
  
Below her Anakin sniggered and was reprimanded by his Master with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The Quelena let her lips form an expression of chagrin, telling the child silently she agreed, "Have you visited the Hall of Ages yet?" The two Jedi nodded, Obi Wan had been their once on his own he had taken Anakin whilst Kyia was away. "The crux of it is Valorum was right, outside the Republic we are vulnerable. An alliance with Hapes would give us that protection"  
  
Obi Wan was confused "Kyia, The Hapan Cluster has not struck that kind of bargain for millennia".  
  
"Do you remember the story of my mother and father?"   
  
Obi Wan and Anakin said they had.  
  
"When Mirath's daughter Citryne left Elphora she was rumoured to have been captured by pirates because of her beauty and ended up of Ut in the…"  
  
"Hapan Cluster, the young Queen Mother is your relative." Obi Wan finished her sentence for her.  
  
She nodded "Her father was Citryne's great grandson. It's a tenuous link but it was enough that her my father, her cousin was the next heir to the throne after my mother."  
  
"Do you think she'll recognise that?" He questioned, "From what I gathered the two sides of the family did not see eye to eye".  
  
Kyia caught his eye deliberately "She'll recognise the power. Citryne's great great granddaughter will remember what attracted Hapes to my family; she'll see it in my eyes." Her tone softened "And if she is wise then she'll see that it's time rifts were healed, it's what my father would have wanted. An alliance with Hapes will secure our future".  
  
Anice glanced at the chrono, "You had better be getting to the Celestya".  
  
The Celestya was a kite sleek ship, the metal work was tinged with the blue ore that originated from Mon Calamari that looked as if it carried it's own light when in contrast to the dark obsidian floor of the private docking bay.  
  
"Wow!" cried Anakin with excitement and rushed from his master's side to inspect it.  
  
"Beautiful isn't she?" Kyia expressed it genuinely, she was fond of the ship and its smooth lines, it was with sadness that she realised that it got off world about as often as she did "Built by the Mon Calamari, Mother had helped them in some capacity or another. It was a gift in celebration of passing the trials."  
  
"Are you a good pilot?" The padawan asked eagerly.  
  
The Quelena bit her lip "I can just about take her to hyperspace".  
  
Anakin was obviously not impressed, "Is Master Obi Wan going to fly her?"  
  
"No" Kyia turned, from across the hanger a young woman nervously approached them. Her skin was as pale as Elphora's first moon and her hair was as black as the night it sat in and braided in small plaits close to the scalp. Currently, the plaits along with two brain tails were fastened back in a pony tail that descended to her shoulders. Her eyes glowed violet, her dark blue uniform betrayed her as a member of the Quelena's Guard but a padawan's lightsabre hung from her belt. The Quelena caught the girl's eye. "She is".  
  
The girl came towards them, obviously humbled by the presence of her Quelena "Your Royalness".  
  
The girl, besides being striking she guessed was about seven years her junior "I don't think we've met before" She gentled her voice to try and put her at ease "I don't think we've met before, what is your name?"  
  
"No, Your Royalness, we haven't met. My name is Kayless Tieta, Jedi apprentice to Acnab Drais".  
  
Anakin's head jerked up at the mention of the Jedi but remained silent.  
  
"Kayless, the reed, half in water half in sky". She related it to the fact that the woman was clearly half Twi'lek. A memory stirred, "Acnab Drais' padawan? You are fortunate to be taught by him, he's very wise from what I remember".   
  
"That is why I'm of Fortuna's race, Your Royalness" Kayless smiled slightly at her pun.  
  
Kyia had a feeling she was going to like this girl, "That would explain the piloting skills, you certainly did not learn those from your Master".  
  
Kayless' smile widened as she relaxed "No Your Royalness"  
  
"Please, its just Kyia. It takes twice as long to get a sentence out otherwise" The Quelena added with a trace of black humour, "This is Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, they'll be accompanying us".  
  
The younger Elphoran nodded in a formal greeting, blinking a third eyelid.   
  
Suddenly Obi Wan wondered who was protecting who, after Xrai he had learned that those who wore the Elphoran uniform were not to be underestimated. He raised his mental shields, vowing to keep them solid until the end of the mission. "Is your Master not accompanying us also?" he said trying to make conversation as they boarded the ramp.  
  
"No" She replied nonchalantly "He hates flying".  
  
Anakin came up behind them "Sounds like you two would get along, Master"  
  
Obi Wan decided to add it to the list of things he will revenge for on the night Anakin becomes a Jedi.   
  
Kayless headed straight for the cockpit with Anakin in tow.  
  
"Careful, Kenobi, that sounded like the thoughts of a Sith to me" Kyia spoke in a whisper next to his ear as she walked past him.  
  
Obi Wan grinned, "Stay out of my mind".  
  
"Stop shouting then".  
  
"So what does the ship's name mean?" Anakin was asking Kayless with more of his limitless enthusiasm as the two Jedi entered the cockpit.  
  
"It's the brightest star in the Elphoran sky" His master interjected quickly, glancing at Kyia who gave him an apprising look.  
  
Kayless not to be outdone continued "And it was the name of the daughter of Kyia the Great, it literally means bright star".  
  
Kyia smiled in amusement "I think it's time we lifted off".  
  
The stars created lines as the hyperdrive was activated and the crew undid their restrains. The Quelena gave Obi Wan a barely perceptible nod as he discreetly led his padawan into the rear compartment.  
  
"Have you been fully briefed?"  
  
The pale skinned alien shook her head "Only the destination".  
  
"We're going to try and secure an alliance" Kyia replied directly. There was something to this woman, the Force told her to trust her "I'm going to need an aide in the discussion, someone strong and forceful."  
  
"But the Jedi" Kayless was rapidly beginning to feel her nerves rise "But the Jedi.."  
  
"The Jedi's mandate is to protect me only, besides, men are not equals in Hapes. The Queen Mother would not take him seriously".  
  
"I'm just a pilot," She spluttered,  
  
"You are what I asked for, a member of the Quelena's Guard, and someone with bit of extra ferocity."  
  
"You want me to argue?" Kayless paused for a second, tilting her head sideways at the Quelena "I guess I can do that".  
  
"Good" Kyia replied, placing a hand on her shoulder as she rose from her seat "And if you are half as stubborn as your master then the Hapans won't know what hit them".  
  
Kayless sat back in her chair relaxing as the Quelena disappeared into the back compartment to join the other Jedi "Oh my aquatic soul" She breathed, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Yesterday she was rehearsing mantras and practicing with her violet bladed lightsabre with nothing more on her mind than fulfilling her potential as a Jedi and member of the Guard. Today it was matters of galactic importance and the security of Elphora's future if she failed her Quelena and the ruler of Hapes dubbed her as weak. It was worse than a game of random sabacc. She ran through a Jedi calming technique and cursed herself for being so neurotic, but her normal devil-may-care attitude had evaporated like hydrogen on a warm day as soon as she had seen the Quelena. She decided she liked her though. Many rumours circulated through her native Western Sector about what Her Royalness Quelena Kyia Levelle was really like. Few were far from the truth but she had heard her fair share of wild tales. The Force was strong in her, that much she could sense, but then again, supposedly she was as well, it just had not decided to make an appearance.   
  
Obi Wan looked past Kyia to the doorway "She's only a nervous child".  
  
Kyia scowled back, catching his eye "Of course she's nervous. Sep! I'm nervous".  
  
"I still think that they're had to be a better choice"  
  
"Who?" She put her hands on her hips, not concealing her challenge.   
  
"Valorum, isn't this his arena?" Obi Wan said in answer to it.  
  
"Valorum has enough to deal with in Coruscant. That would be like sending Anakin to kill Exar Kun".  
  
"Hey" Was his padawan's stifled reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin" she apologised for her analogy, "The Queen of Hapes is ruthless with an distrust of men. She would eat him alive".  
  
"The girl in there is hardly the next Nomi Sunrider. It won't be any better if she crumples in front of her".  
  
Anakin realised the argument was heating up and decided to retreat to the cockpit, he did not see what his master was talking about. He liked Kayless.  
  
Her eyes flared "You judge her too harshly." Kyia turned away from him, "I was raised to do this Obi Wan, and it's my decision. Don't forget that".  
  
The Jedi was taken aback by her admonishment "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm interfering, I should go and see to Anakin".  
  
Kyia exhaled deeply, realising she had snapped, but feeling justified in her reactions, Elphora was her burden; his mandate only to protect her and their personal situation did not give him the right to dictate to her on how she should rule. She took the opportunity of solitude to change into her battle dress, deciding to spend the rest of the trip in meditation. Hapes was only a few parsecs away and she would welcome the chance to gather herself, and spare her the icy atmosphere.  
  
True to her word, Kayless brought the Celestya to the perimeter of Hapan space  
  
"Your Royalness?"  
  
The Quelena's eyes blinked open "Kyia"  
  
Kayless smiled "Kyia, we're there".  
  
She stood and walked towards the beeping com.  
  
"Please state your name and vessel registration code"  
  
Kyia leaned over the com, pressing the button to reply "We are the Elphoran vessel the Celestya, we request an audience with the Ereneda"  
  
There was a smothered laugh "Yeah, doesn't everybody, but without a Hapan registration or special consent from the Ereneda any move to cross our borders will be considered as an aggressive act an dealt with accordingly" The voice on the com sounded bored, as if reading the words off a datapad.   
  
Kayless gestured out the port, a Hapan Battle Dragon was flanking them.  
  
Kyia raised an eyebrow, "Great".  
  
Kayless cleared her throat and took the com, "Listen you mindless swamp warrat, I suggest that you get a message to the Ereneda that a fellow daughter of Mirath wants to speak with her, or if you are too insignificant to do that put someone on the com who can. Unless you hold no value to your life I would further advise you to address this vessel with the proper respect that it is due."  
  
Kyia shot Obi Wan that dripped with smugness, she liked being right.  
  
The line remained silent for a few diacts until a new voice came over the waves, "Her Highness Ta'a Chume has granted you passage to the home world of the Hapes Cluster. We respectfully ask that you do not deviate from the flight path; you will be assigned a royal escort. Have a pleasant journey, transmitting co-ordinates."  
  
Kayless chuckled darkly to herself as she switched off the com link "That was easy".  
  
"Mindless swamp warrat, that was interesting" Smiled her Quelena.  
  
"I find it effective, besides a girl's gotta have some fun", Kayless replied quietly.  
  
Kyia smiled again "You don't have to feel intimidated by me"  
  
"I'm trying." said the younger female.  
  
"Do or do not, there is not try"  
  
Kayless rolled her eyes "How many times have I heard that" She lowered her voice even further "I don't think your friend is as convinced about me as you are".  
  
"Don't worry" Kyia added dismissively "He'll do as he's told".  
  
Kayless looked out the window, "Whoa!"  
  
Kyia held her breath, above Hapes was a gigantic ship that looked like a floating castle rather than a spacecraft. The Celestya looked tiny in comparison to the crenulated towered vessel. At the base, a large piece of wind sculpted basalt that hid the engines. The co-ordinates indicated it as their destination.   
  
"The Star Home welcomes you. The Queen Mother is waiting in the meeting suite. Our tractor beam will dock you".  
  
Kayless punched a few buttons and let go of the controls. 


	15. Chapter 14 Blackmail & Obi angst bwwhha

Hey everyone, once again thanking Strider's Girl for the review, you're rapidly becoming my beta lol. Begs others to R&R even if its to flame, constructive critism is always welcome.   
  
Ta'a Chume paced impatiently up and down the lavish suite wondering why the Elphoran ruler had annoying decided to take up some of her value time by visiting.   
  
"The girl must know she'll get nothing from me" She spoke to no one in particular, crossing her arms as she heard three sets of footsteps come down the corridor.   
  
Ta'a Chume coughed lightly from under her lilac veil and the servant left her with her visitors. Her features hardened as she noted the member of the Quelena's Guard with her "To what to I owe his unexpected visit?"  
  
"I want an end to all this petty feuding" Kyia came straight to the point, in this situation it did not help to mince words "We are family that have been estranged for too long".  
  
Ta'a Chume's eye was drawn to the lightsabres on the belts of both women "Jedi"" She snarled "I should have known you would be. After all the only Jedi in my line was Dextro. Understandably I have problems trusting them, I have been betrayed by them once already"  
  
Good thing I did not bring Obi Wan she thought to herself "I get the point" She said tiredly, trying not to react to the obvious bait of using her father "But is the veil really necessary?"  
  
"You came in battle dress" Ta'a Chume snorted, there was a pause as each woman tested the subtext; finally she lifted the veil "Happy?"  
  
Kyia smiled inwardly, the first victory was hers. Ta'a Chume turned away and sat at one end of the rectangular table, Kyia sat at the other end and Kayless on the long side at her Quelena's right hand.  
  
"Why are you really here Levelle?" Ta'a Chume had also decided directness, in her opinion it saved time and she wanted these two to leave as soon as possible.  
  
"An alliance" The Quelena replied calmly.  
  
"An alliance?" The redhead laughed lightly "An alliance?" She repeated it to make sure that she had heard it correctly; the idea seemed so incredulous. "You deprive my ancestors of the heritage that is rightly theirs, you try and gain power over us by corrupting my cousin by seduction…"  
  
"Your cousin was sent to kill my mother, he stayed of his own free will" Kyia snapped, treaty or no treaty she was not going to have her parents spoken of in that way "Your side of the family is hardly blameless."  
  
Ta'a Chume was insistent that she finish her sentence "But I suppose that is what you get for sending a man to accomplish a task even that simple, they've the desire to reproduce where brain cells should be. It would have been revenge".  
  
"It would have been murder" Kyia countered "By the Force Ta'a Chume, we are cousins"  
  
"Second cousins" She corrected harshly  
  
"Both sides have made mistakes" Kayless interjected, this was going to turn into a brawl if she did not play the referee "but now both sides have a chance to heal old wounds, it was what Dextro Levelle strived for, feuding is doing nothing but harm to ourselves."  
  
Ta'a Chume sneered bitterly "Dextro was never had a drop of Levelle blood in his veins. I am the Queen of Hapes, I am not harming myself; in this cluster I have more power than Elphora will ever amass."  
  
"And more hate" Kyia had used the few moments Kayless had given her gratefully to compose herself "We are both strong and we both have our spheres of influence, why not make each other stronger."  
  
"And what does Hapes need from Elphora?"  
  
"Botanicals, medicines, arts" She listed them "Trade between us at the moment is non existent. We have some of the best healers in the galaxy and mutated viruses are ravaging many of the Hapan worlds. It makes business sense if nothing else".  
  
Ta'a Chume thought this over for a moment, looking for the catch "And in return?"  
  
The Quelena breathed, this was the crunch, when Ta'a Chume would realise why she was really here "Unconditional aid in case of invasion, contraband control and opening of tax free trade routes".  
  
The Ereneda's dark green eyes lit up "Isn't this more or less what you receive from the Republic?"  
  
Kyia kept her head up; making a point of not flinching from her gaze "We are currently in negotiations to leave the Republic". The Quelena could literally see the awareness creep into her cousin's face   
  
"That's why!" She laughed again, enjoying the position she now held "I knew there was another reason; I have never been naïve enough to fall for the 'lets reunite the family' talk. So Kyia Levelle, give me one reason why we shouldn't let you be destroyed".  
  
This was where it was going to get interesting.  
  
Obi Wan stood looking out the view port of the Celestya, not happy at being left behind despite his mandate. He was nervous for her; he knew what the possible implications were.  
  
"She'll be okay, she's smart" Anakin sensing some of his Master's anxiety.  
  
Obi Wan raised an eyebrow "And stubborn"  
  
"She wouldn't have let us come no matter what you said" He leisurely back in the pilots chair, imagining what it would be like fly it.  
  
"I just do not like breaking our mandate, padawan" He tried to state it sternly "We are meant to be protecting her and here we are in a strange land meeting with someone who has made previous attempts on the lives of her family."  
  
"Is that why you were fighting?"  
  
Suddenly he wondered what else his apprentice had picked up and reminded himself fear was of the dark side "Jedi do not fight, they discuss"  
  
Anakin sniggered.  
  
He decided to use his training as a distraction from where this conversation was heading, sardonically wondering if the motivation was of the dark side as well. "Focus, padawan. Close your eyes, what do you sense?"  
  
"A contest between the Kyia and the Queen of Hapes. She feels she is losing control of the argument, and she's getting angry at Kyia."  
  
He had shocked his Master "Yes" He whispered quietly "What else? Focus on the positive feelings, anger and bitterness are a part of the dark side of the Force".  
  
"Hmmmm" Anakin tried to concentrate harder "Kyia is pleased, she's said something to irritate the Queen and she feels like she is winning, she's pleased with Kayless too".  
  
The padawan felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Obi Wan who shook his shoulder slightly "Well done Anakin. You've surprised me with how far you've come" He said warmly.  
  
Anakin allowed himself a small smile, every victory for him was a victory for his mother and Qui Gon Jinn, and he wanted to be so much for them.  
  
"It will show the galaxy your compassion" Kayless was continuing, "Elphora is full of things worth saving. Do you really want to see your ancestral home destroyed?"  
  
Kyia had sat back and let her aide put forth this side of the argument, if it was needed she had something up her sleeve, she would give Ta'a Chume the chance first.  
  
The red head snorted "Ancestral home? I would gladly watch it rot. Elphora left my family to fend for itself amongst pirates."  
  
The lack of respect the woman had for her world grated. Kayless' temper flared. "You've ended up as head of the Hapes Consortium, you obviously fitted in flawlessly".  
  
Ta'a Chume's hands formed fists in outrage "I could have you killed for that remark!"  
  
Kyia stood up slowly, asserting her presence, speaking in a low whisper, "Try it".  
  
The two stared each other out for a few seconds until the weaker turned away.  
  
"I will not be insulted" The Queen glared at a patch of wall.  
  
"Then do not insult," She stated it calmly, Kayless' control had returned.  
  
Back aboard the Celestya Obi Wan had resumed his instruction of his padawan. Once again they were using the Force to monitor the conference.  
  
Anakin winced "Glad I'm not in there, it sounds messy"  
  
His Master was inclined to agree with the latter part of his statement "It was always going to be a clash of wills"  
  
"Why doesn't Kyia just use her powers to make her agree?"  
  
In years to come when Obi Wan stared out at the dry Tatooine sunset counting the long road of choices he wished he had not made he would pin point this moment as the first step towards the destination he would always pray Anakin would never reach. Until understanding dawned latter he would always put the greatest blame upon himself for the manufacturing of Darth Vader from the great Jedi his padawan should have been. But an older and wiser Obi Wan realised that darkness believed in its own perfection, young and naive he had thought that even under the influence of the dark side a person's faults were visible to themselves.  
  
"Anakin, we may be Jedi but we are not perfect, and our will may not be that of the Force, so we cannot push it on others. That is why it leads to wanting to control over people, do you understand?"  
  
"I think so," He said, digesting the information he had been given.  
  
He nodded "Good, it's important that you do. A Jedi must master when to use the ability before actually using it" He allowed himself a laugh "I think that Ta'a Chume has inherited the family stubbornness and it only works on the weak-minded anyway".  
  
"Hope it isn't catching" Anakin joked.  
  
The Quelena had had her fill of trading insults; she had used restraint letting Ta'a Chume accept her offer on compassionate grounds but the Ereneda obviously was not going to let her have her way without a less subtle form of persuasion. "Okay lets put all our sabacc cards on the table"  
  
The Queen straightened up in her chair "And what do you mean by that Kyia Levelle".  
  
Kyia grinned ferally "I didn't come here on a wing and a prayer, I want this treaty, and I will do whatever it takes, even resorting to underhanded means".  
  
Ta'a Chume's eyes hardened "And what exactly can you do to hurt me?"  
  
Her opponent sighed and relaxed back into her seat, Kayless gave her a brief look of interest "Do you know who trained me in the ways of the Force?"  
  
"No" She replied flatly  
  
"Master Yoda, one of the permanent members of the Jedi council" Kyia looked down at the table saying it as if she half did not mind if her cousin heard it or not "You've had an easy time of it here in the Hapes Consortium, and you protect your borders fiercely, I don't think the Council realises how fiercely"  
  
"The Jedi have no right to intervene against us, their jurisdiction…"  
  
Kyia cut her off "Justice is their jurisdiction, they have overlooked you because they are not aware of what goes on. No one normally notices if a few smuggler vessels disappear within a few parsecs of your borders. Imagine if they decided to investigate, the Cluster swamped with Jedi…"  
  
"You wouldn't" This time it was Ta'a Chume who interrupted   
  
Kyia leaned forward "Try me. Elphora is one small planet, and we are not begging for charity, you will barely notice us. Are we really worth all that trouble?"  
  
The redhead's green eyes flashed " So, it's to be blackmail! How dare you…"  
  
"What is it to be Ta'a Chume? I was hoping to do this the easy way, you may have power over 63 star systems, but I have influence too, are you so naïve that you don't realise that?"  
  
There was a pause as Ta'a Chume thought it through, her jaw tightened in the struggle within her mind. Finally she turned away "Fine I'll have the paperwork drawn up immediately, but do not come begging again. Elphora will not be a hindrance to the Consortium and neither will you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"And" She put her hands on her hips "There is to be as little publicity on this as possible. I will not let this be the first of a landslide of planets"  
  
"Even better" Kyia agreed, the best situation was to keep this information from The Republic and the Trade Federation as long as she was able.  
  
Ta'a Chume replaced her veil "When do you intend to leave"  
  
"As soon as the datacard is signed"  
  
"Good, I'm glad we understand each other".  
  
Two standard hours later Kyia waltzed in the door of the Celestya beaming.   
  
"You did it!" exploded Anakin.  
  
"Oh I can't take all the credit. My trusty cohort saved me from losing my temper a few times"  
  
Kayless blushed blue "I think she thought it was the quickest way to get rid of us".  
  
"So that's it?" Obi Wan said apprehensively, it all seemed to easy "All done?"  
  
"That's it, everything signed. I didn't think it would take very long, she isn't keen on anything making the information channels"  
  
"As easy as that? What did you say to her?"  
  
Kyia smiled "My little secret"  
  
Kayless tried to repress a grin and failed, her respect for the Quelena higher than before this trip "So where to now?"  
  
She turned to a nearby chair and sat down elegantly "Home".  
  
The hanger doors opened to swallow the Celestya like a predator engulfing its prey, it landed, expertly guided by the pilot next to another ship that occupied the hanger.  
  
Kyia's eyes widened "Sith spit!"   
  
"What?" Obi Wan and Kayless craned their necks to look out the view-port almost simultaneously   
  
"That's Master Yoda's transport" Was the hurried reply "More cunning than Qel Droma! He's early to catch me off guard so I can't prepare properly."  
  
Obi Wan could not help but snigger.  
  
The Quelena put her hand on Kayless' shoulder "Good job, the galaxy is going to have to watch out for you someday" Then she bolted out of the ship.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling she's come out of the frying pan and into the fire"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kayless  
  
"A saying" He answered "Meaning she's gone from bad to worse"  
  
"I've heard rumours" She commented  
  
Anakin remained silent and remembered the last time they had met, the young Skywalker got the feeling that Master Yoda did not like him very much.  
  
Kyia ran to her chambers "He's here!" She said out of breath to Anice who was already there.  
  
"Sorry, I did try and pre-warn you but he said I shouldn't disturb you" Anice's expression changed to puzzlement "At least I think that's what he said. Where did he learn Basic?"  
  
Kyia rolled her eyes "Where are my robes?"  
  
"Here" She held out a hand with a hanger in it "Already done, he's waiting on the terrace". 


	16. Chapter 15 Yoda visits whoo hoo

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but its the end of the year and I've had college stuff to do. In this chapter I hope I've made it clear that it's up to you whether you think Kyia is right or not as thats kinda revelant to later chapters. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, thanks for another nice review strider's girl. Oh and check out my latest story, the adventures of bunny foo foo in the sw universe, its my first proper attempt and humour fic so feedback would be gr8.  
  
Kyia took a deep breath to compose herself before stepping out into the sunlight, knowing that she would need it. Her short Master was flitting about the gardens gently muttering to himself, it was as agitated as she had seen him in a while.  
  
"Hmm good yes?" He took a flower by the stem smelt it then stuffed it into his mouth, raising an ear as if making a cryptic point.  
  
"You're early" She commented, ignoring it.  
  
"No, you are late, getting hungry I was" He indicated the flower, bringing it back to her attention, "Taller you have grown" He glanced up at her "Not getting as much air up there I think"  
  
Kyia gave him a wry expression and sat down on the grass beside him "I know what I'm doing, this feels right."   
  
"Less air makes a Jedi's brain work less well," Yoda continued.  
  
"What about Quelenas? I have a duty to my planet," She countered, out of all the encounters she had endured the Jedi Master was the only one that had caused her to lose her centre, Kyia felt like a young initiate back at the temple again, "The Republic is tearing itself apart, I can't let them become a part of that".  
  
"And what of your duty to the Jedi hmmm? Or what believed in your parents did?"  
  
Kyia held up her hand as if to direct the comment away "Don't bring them into this"  
  
"Rejecting many people you are"  
  
The Quelena turned her eyes to the floor, no longer being able to look him in the face "I don't know how else to fight this"  
  
"From the inside" He pressed   
  
She shook her head "I have to protect my home, I swore an oath to them too, I have terrible dreams".  
  
Master Yoda put a small hand on her shoulder, "Make the nightmares disappear leaving the Republic will not".  
  
Kyia took another breath and straightened herself up "Maybe not, but it will keep Elphora out of them"  
  
The Jedi Master shook his head "Reckless you are being. Outside the Republic investigate the Sith I cannot, protect I cannot, risk that would you?"  
  
Kyia looked back aghast "So the Council would just abandon me?"  
  
"No choice they will have" He whispered, suddenly feeling tired, he liked it about as much as she did that bureaucracy had such a hold on the Order "Growing a separatist movement is, be seen to aid it we cannot".  
  
"But Elphora would never…"  
  
He cut her off "Believe that the Senate will? Naïve you have grown. Seen as an act of discourse any aid given would be. Trusts we would lose. The resulting isolation, playing into the Sith Lord's hands you would be".  
  
The Quelena sighed, "Okay I get it, but either way I'm Kesseled, and the Force has not given me a clue to what I should do. All I've got left is doing what I believe is right."   
  
Yoda closed his eyes, his ears lowering in concentration as he stretched out with the Force. A breath escaped his narrow lips as he returned his never faltering gaze to Kyia "Speak to me it does not, always in motion the future is".  
  
"See".  
  
The old man quietened his voice in concern for his ex-padawan "How feel you?"  
  
"Like I've been to Tartaris and back" She smiled softly, sensing it.  
  
"Have you?"  
  
Kyia laughed releasing tension, "No, worse, Hapes".  
  
He pricked his ears up for a second in understanding "Kyia, please, leave do not, as your former Master I beg you, hurt you will be".  
  
Kyia shook her head "I can't do that, I'm sorry Master Yoda".  
  
He hissed, banging his gimmerstick on the ground in frustration, "Your father's stubbornness I sense in you, need that you do not! Learn what is requested of you must".  
  
"I'm not a child anymore, I do not need another lecture on responsibilities, I know better than anyone what they are right now. I will not be caught unprepared like Master Qui Gon Jinn and Obi Wan were".  
  
Yoda made a brief silent note at the informal use of Kenobi's name but the point Kyia made was valid, in their arrogance the Jedi had been unaware and they had paid for it "Help that now we cannot".  
  
She shook her head again "I disagree, I do not think Anakin wants to lose another Master. The poor boy will start to think he's jinxed".  
  
The Jedi Master did not say anything, he did not have to, a nudge from the Force and Kyia's extra sixth sense said enough.  
  
"You think he's dangerous, don't you?"  
  
His eyes narrowed "What we are discussing this is not." A wall went up around his thoughts to scupper Kyia's probing mind.  
  
However she had known him long enough to spot a blatant change in subject when she saw one "He's just a kid, I don't think he's got the Exar Kun Sith alphabet datacard under his bed".  
  
"Grave danger I sense in his training, fearful he is"  
  
The argument started to pick up pace "He's just a child with no training, torn away from his mother, home planet with strong Jedi abilities, of course he's going to be scared, he'd have to be a droid not to be".  
  
"Fear leads to anger…"   
  
She cut off his mantra "No, its how you deal with fear that counts, everyone gets scared, no matter what the Code says."  
  
Yoda's jaw visibly dropped "When for eight hundred years you have trained Jedi, an opinion you can have"  
  
Kyia stared back at him stubbornly "Anakin is a sweet boy, if you gave him a chance you'd see that instead of a Sith Lord in the shadows"  
  
"Hmmph" Yoda glared back with just as much intensity "One to talk about seeing Sith Lords in the shadows you are not. On Elphora too long have you been, above you a large universe there is. Forgotten that I think you have. "  
  
"And I'll be damned if I let the Sith use Elphora as a stepping stone to getting control of it" She countered.  
  
Yoda stood up and exhaled, letting the volume in his voice dissipate "Give him an easier time you will then" He began to walk away, over his shoulder he muttered "Alienate those who care about you, you will".  
  
Kyia closed her eyes, wondering why life had to be so difficult at times. She stood and returned to her rooms where Obi Wan was waiting for her.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Don't ask" She sat down beside him on the settee.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Kyia leaned her head on his shoulder, suddenly grateful he was there "Worse. He told me that if I left the Republic the Jedi Council couldn't intervene. He doesn't think much of Anakin does he?"  
  
Obi Wan remembered his encounter with the Jedi Master after he had told him that he would take Anakin as his padawan learner "I don't think it's that simple, he's just being mindful that's all"  
  
"I know" She relaxed as he moved his arm around her "Considering Jedi aren't allowed to be angry that was one of our worse arguments" Kyia paused "I should probably go and apologise for my disrespect when he's calmed down".  
  
Obi Wan chuckled, finding the thought of an argument between Yoda and Kyia strangely amusing "I wonder, how did you get through being his padawan without one of you killing the other".  
  
"Wasn't easy" Kyia commented, half in jest "Mind you, he played a part too, some of the things he said were insensitive, do you think I'm…"  
  
"Whoa" He held up both his hands in a gesture of surrender "I know better than to get caught in the middle of you too"  
  
Kyia sniggered "Sorry".  
  
He looked at her and smiled; when she smiled at him back he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
The new intercom buzzed  
  
"I swear I've only had that thing for a couple of diacts and already I want to skewer it with my sabre already".  
  
Obi Wan grimaced "Me first"  
  
She pressed the button and Anice's voice crackled down the intercom "I thought you'd better know, Master Yoda is leaving, what did you say to him?"  
  
Kyia sprang up "Oh no. Has his ship lifted off yet?"  
  
" 'Fraid so"  
  
"Okay, thanks Anice". She turned the com off. "Great, just great." Suddenly she had this great urge to retreat back into the forest, she did not. That was the old Kyia, the new Kyia realised that the problem would still be here when she got back "I'll talk to him when I go to Coruscant to sign the release cards. No doubt the rest of the Council will have something to say too". Kyia sighed and went and sat back down "Things are going from bad to worse".  
  
Something flickered inside Obi Wan, the feeling of not being in control anymore, as if the Force was randomly shifting them from one path to another "I think whatever happens, it's history that we are making right now".  
  
She nodded "But everything's getting darker, I can feel it".  
  
The other Jedi closed his eyes, he knew what she was talking about, that elusive disturbance that he had felt on Naboo, Kyia had picked up on it "I sense it too".  
  
"See?" Kyia grinned darkly "Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean everyone's not out to get you".  
  
"Very funny" His reply laced with sarcasm. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes grazing over her "I thought you only turned blue when you get wet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He kissed her gently "Your lips are blue"  
  
"Tired" She closed her eyes and placed her head back on his shoulder "Its more discrete than giving everyone a view of your tonsils like humans do".  
  
"It's called yawning"  
  
"Whatever" She leaned further into him  
  
"Kyia"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"You asleep?" There was no reply, the silence and Kyia's shallow regular breathing answering his question "Me too".  
  
Anice opened the door quietly intending to tell Kenobi that his apprentice was sleeping sound in his room to find his master in a similar position. She saw them asleep on the blue sofa underneath the window. Obi Wan was leaning on the large arm and Kyia had her head on his shoulder with her legs sprawled beside her.  
  
"Cute" The old woman whispered to herself whilst backing out and shutting the door lightly. She felt a sadness that whatever Kyia had found in Obi Wan could not last, but that was tomorrow's troubles and right now Kyia deserved her rest.  
  
The whole Palace, it seemed had come under the same hypnotic spell of rest as if it knew that it would not see the likes of it in years. Outside small flying mammals rested on the branches of tall trees making papery whispering sounds to each other as they settled in, soothing the disturbed air. Then from the mountains the Elphoran equivalent of rain, a grey white mist descended to refresh the planet's population, the other creatures unaware of galactic troubles, because of the lack of relevance to their lives.  
  
It was in this calm that Kyia lapsed into another dream, this one guided heavily by the Force. 


	17. Chapter 16 The Governor's meeting

'lo all, nice long chapter for you this time, soz bout the masses of politics, but its kinda essential to the plot, take note another MAJOR character gets introduced here, but i'm not going to give too much way :p, anyway enjoy!  
  
The Quelena sat up bolt straight, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Obi Wan had one hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, just a dream that's all" Her eyes looked around the room trying to relocate herself back in reality, dispelling the waves of dizziness.  
  
The concern was naked on his face "You don't look well" He could feel the disorientation coming off her in waves "A dream or a vision".  
  
"I don't get Force visions, I'm a healer" She replied, hoping he did not notice that she had not answered his question.  
  
He did not; instead he rubbed her back in soothing motions "Okay. Was it a bad one?"  
  
She smiled and linked her fingers with his "Not all bad, and the waking up part was okay too"  
  
Obi Wan grinned, sensing she had regained her equilibrium "How okay?" he began raining gentle kisses on her neck.  
  
"Obi Wan"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Tilting her head back to give him easier access she said "Don't you think this is getting dangerous?"  
  
He pulled away to look her in the eye "What do you mean?"  
  
Kyia smirked sardonically "Not that you should stop".  
  
Obi Wan gave her a smile that reached his eyes "Yes Your Royalness" He returned to paying his full attention to her neck "It's not dangerous, it's just a passing infatuation"  
  
"Just a passing infatuation" Kyia repeated in agreement before bending down to catch his lips with her own.  
  
It was sometime before Obi Wan pulled away "What time is it?"  
  
Kyia looked out of the window "You'd better go, people will talk if you're seen leaving my room any later"  
  
The Jedi stretched out "Anakin might start to wonder as well" He kissed her briefly "Good night"  
  
"Good night"  
  
The Quelena's eyelids fluttered as Anice entering the room awakening her.  
  
"Morning" The old woman said, "How was your trip?"  
  
"It went well" Kyia sat up in bed "I got most of what I wanted"  
  
She smiled sadly "Meaning that you got the treaty but did not improve the relations with the other side of the family".  
  
"That about sums it up" She started to brush her hair "Master Yoda isn't happy though, I was tired and stressed, it was not pretty".  
  
Anice took the brush from Kyia and finished her hair for her "Yes so I gather by the obscene mutterings. For a Jedi Master he really needs to learn the serenity part of the Code"  
  
Kyia chuckled lightly "At least I have a reasonably relaxing day today"  
  
Anice froze "You've forgotten again".  
  
Kyia pulled a face "Forgotten what?"  
  
"The Governors meeting! Honestly Kyia, look at the moons if nothing else! They'll want answers and instructions".  
  
The Quelena suddenly felt like she had not slept "It completely slipped my mind, why is everything out to get me at the moment?" She took a breath "Okay I'm focused now. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Isn't it always" Anice replied dryly  
  
"Thanks Anice, how would I cope without you?"  
  
The woman shuddered "Only the Force knows".  
  
Kyia smiled "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer".  
  
"It's not me who you are going to have to give answers to" Anice sniggered "I'd be more worried about Felle Mri"  
  
"I'm beginning to wish I could jump out of the window" The Quelena replied sweetly. She reached into her wardrobe and produced a dark green dress with the Elphoran crest etched in a darker shade on the stomach. "I'll get Obi Wan and Anakin to attend, Felle's too polite to go for a main artery with other people in the room"  
  
"You hope"  
  
She went into the bathroom to get changed, the dress was long and fitted with thick straps and a square neck "Very business like" She muttered to herself in the mirror.  
  
Anice laughed, "After the Organa family now are we?"  
  
The com buzzed in the room of the Jedi/Padawan team. Obi Wan looked up and Anakin released the heavy chair he was levitating.  
  
"Hi, it's Kyia, can you and Anakin do me a big favour?"  
  
The male Jedi suppressed a smile "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"  
  
"There's a Governor's meeting today and I may need some heavy duty protection"  
  
The Jedi looked at each other confused "The Sith?" Obi Wan replied puzzled.  
  
Kyia laughed down the com "No, from the Governors!"  
  
"I thought you said that they would all be too busy worrying about their own sectors"  
  
There was a slight pause, "Since when did that ever stop a representative from having a political agenda? There's a appointed Governor in particular who's out for my blood".  
  
"Then why did you appoint them?" He laughed back.  
  
"Because the elected Governor can be a lose blaster at times and needs someone to control him, speaking of which I wonder if it was him who let Solo in?"  
  
"You're in a good mood" He commented   
  
"Yup, so you're both coming?"  
  
He looked at Anakin who shrugged "We have to stick to our mandate".  
  
The com beeped off.  
  
"You get on with Kyia well" Anakin noted after a brief pause.  
  
Obi Wan used his control in the Force to push out passive feelings, and to stop his face from turning red, "Kyia is one of those people who gets on well with everyone, you like her"  
  
Anakin nodded "She's nice, she reminds me Padmè"  
  
The Jedi was not sure whether to feel relieved that he had avoided the topic of Kyia safely or worried about his padawan's lingering thought on the young Nubian Queen. But then again, he reasoned, he was hardly one to start chastising his apprentice on that section of the Code. It was only natural, he thought that the boy was drawn to her, he had grown up on a desert world surrounded by dull colours and worn faces, so when a fresh and youthful and in his opinion overly made up woman walked into his shop that day he could be forgiven into thinking she was an angel.   
  
  
  
They were back in the lilac meeting room. Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stood silently at the back like shadows. The Governors stood around the table at even intervals, not taking their seats.  
  
"I, Quelena Kyia of the esteemed house of Levelle call this meeting to order by the authority vested in my line by Quelena Kyia The Great " She said solemnly, without a trace of the fact that she had repeated this speech several hundred times in her lifetime "I pledge my allegiance to Elphora and give myself to the service of it's people".  
  
"As Sector Governors, and as citizens of Elphora, we recognise you, Kyia Levelle as leader, servant and Quelena of our people" The Governors voices chorused.  
  
"I, Vagel Yyll, Appointed Governor of the Eastern Sector pledge my allegiance," A female voice sounded out.  
  
"As Elected Governor of the Eastern Sector, I Darous Nite, pledge my allegiance", said another.  
  
"As Appointed Governor of the Central Sector, I Felle Mri, pledge my allegiance"  
  
"I, Bis Xandel, Elected Governor of the Central Sector, pledge my allegiance"  
  
"As the Northern Sector Appointed Governor, I, Naplo Hanal pledge my allegiance".  
  
"As Elected Governor of the Northern Sector, I, Iona Jay, pledge my allegiance"  
  
"As Appointed Governor of the Southern Sector, I, Dimul Vacid, pledge my allegiance"  
  
"I, Laina Cherylo, Elected Governor of the Southern Sector, pledge my allegiance".  
  
"As Appointed Governor of the Western Sector, I, Ible Moss, pledge my allegiance".  
  
"As Elected Governor of the Western Sector, I Rew Tuvite, pledge my allegiance" Obi Wan noticed the last Governor to speak, a female Elphoran with blue age lines carried a lightsabre on her belt.   
  
All the Elphorans put a hand towards the centre of the table "I come in peace and friendship and leave hate at the door", they all took their seats.  
  
"Good, that's the formalities over with" The Quelena said briskly "If nobody objects I've invited Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker to the proceedings, in an observers capacity naturally".  
  
The female who had identified herself as Iona Jay turned a seemly vacant stare towards Kyia's direction, but failed to focus on her "They haven't sworn the oath" She stated neutrally.  
  
"Yes, of course" Kyia handed them a datacard.  
  
They read the Oath out loud "I pledge my friendship to the Elphoran people and to keep the secrets of those in this room. As an outsider I will respect the authority of this body and that of Quelena Kyia Levelle".  
  
The room murmured an affirmative.  
  
"Right, first matter at hand, who let Kal Solo into the gathering?"  
  
A ripple of laughter echoed round the room in response to Kyia's question.  
  
A man spoke who Obi Wan had seen talking to Kyia previously, Dimul of the Southern Sector "It didn't help that the berry wine was an extremely potent vintage this rotation"  
  
Anakin hoped he meant year, he was still getting used to the system of pronouncing the same word two ways to mean day and year.  
  
More laughs.  
  
Then Kyia noticed Bis Xandel slip down in his chair, her Elphoran sixth sense confirmed it despite the expression of innocence on his face "Bis?"  
  
He looked back at her "Sorry. I was winning, well until then. The guy's the luckiest sabacc player I've ever seen, the hand was amazing, I swear he only had a positive 5 or I wouldn't have done in but then the randomiser kicked in and he hit me with an idiot's array…".  
  
"Well you got the idiot bit right" Felle interjected as his Sector cohort, her eyes flashing at him from under her dark brown curls before grazing them over the Jedi in the corner.  
  
"Just make sure that next time I'm not the prize, please"  
  
"Sorry" He repeated.  
  
"Right, next on the order of business, Hellebore's Light. I take it that by now the phora's spread far enough that you all know about it" She said using what Obi Wan was pretty sure was the Elphoran word for plant. "The orphans have been found places already" She glanced over at Dimul "Let's hope they heal quickly. All but a few have families in other Sectors, but those remaining will have to be integrated into another community, together if possible".  
  
"Dimul and I believe that the town of Jelsu have expressed an interest in helping. The residence are friendly and I'm sure they would welcome them," said Laina   
  
"Good, they need to get on with their lives. The Southern Sector has been brilliant in this crisis. It won't be forgotten. " Kyia looked down at the floor, this was make or break time "But I fear it will not be the last".  
  
Several heads arched round.  
  
"What!" Demanded Vagel, almost rising in her seat "It is bad enough that no one knows who the attackers are, but to expect more. We cannot just stand by…"  
  
"No one is going to just stand by" Kyia interjected fiercely.  
  
"We are not warriors" The male Northern Sector Governor, Naplo Hanal continued " These are normal people, most of them have not even seen a blaster. Our Jedi are healers, what can we possibly do?"  
  
That, thought Kyia is the problem.  
  
"You're underestimating Elphora and your cowardice is insulting" snarled Bis.  
  
"Please" Kyia raised her voice above the argument "Leave hate at the door" She waited for the quiet full attention of the room before continuing, Obi Wan become conscious of how good at this she was. "Now," She reassured in hushed tones that seemed to hold her authority "It is fair to assume that the enemy wants us disorientated and panicked, therefore we have to stay calm"  
  
"Just who is the enemy?" Asked Rew.  
  
It was a fair question "I believe" She took a breath, wondering how much of this the Jedi turned Governor knew, she looked around and added harshly to express her point "under no circumstances is this to go outside of the people in this room. I am branding this information the highest level of Global Security. I am very certain that the people who attacked Hellebore's Light, were in fact Sith Lord".  
  
"But everyone knows that The Sith have been extinct for hundreds of rotations, the Jedi would have…"  
  
"The Jedi know" Rew interrupted him, speaking frankly. "There was an element to the Naboo Crisis that was not made public, to prevent a panic. Did anyone really believe that a great swordsman like Master Qui Gon Jinn could be killed by destroyer droids? He was the victim of a Sith attack, who Obi Wan Kenobi managed to destroy. But since there are always two we know there's one more out there, training a replacement as we speak." She clasped her hands "I was surprised when he first entered the room, now I am not"   
  
"Why Elphora?" Felle asked astutely "There are hundreds of planets in this galaxy, why pick on a small township in the middle of nowhere on a small inconsequential planet? I thought Sith's normally had better things to do with their time than randomly attack children. Is this just their way of striking out against the Jedi?"  
  
Kyia swallowed, catching a glint in the eye of the shrewd woman, this was why she hated answering her questions "Of striking out against me, isn't that what you mean".  
  
Felle smiled with a mixture of sweetness and cunning "Your words not mine Your Royalness".  
  
"Probably" Kyia admitted "A day after the attack on Hellebore's Light Obi Wan and I also found ourselves at the hot end of a Sith Lord's sabre. Obi Wan was brought in because it was the second time I had been attacked"  
  
"And you didn't tell us!" Ible Moss cried.  
  
"There was no need for you to know, there was nothing you could do. I had no idea it would go this far and I was trying not to worry anyone" She noticed Iona once again staring into space "Iona you've been quiet over this, what do you think?"  
  
"I am thinking what made the Sith pick you out of the hundreds of Jedi in the galaxy. And how this links in with your decision to leave the Republic, what has scared the namesake of Kyia the Great so much that she feels threatened by it?" Her yellow eyes looked up questioning.  
  
"You know who it is don't you" Whispered Rew.  
  
Kyia sighed, wondering how to handle this "I have a theory on a part of it, one that could get me into a lot of trouble if I made it public without absolute proof. Either way I don't like the way things are shifting in the Senate. You've heard about Finis' early return? He has since left the planet, but not before he informed me on a plan to place heavy taxation on botanicals. People are getting greedy, and the balace of power is delicate. If it comes crashing down, which with the Order of the Sith involved, is increasingly likely, I won't have Elphora caught up in it".  
  
"A very fine sentiment, but exactly how are we supposed to survive without it? Protection and trade will be eliminated without it"  
  
The Quelena then explained her reason for her hasty departure with an Elphoran padawan.  
  
Laina looked at her through slightly lowered eyelids "You've thought carefully about this"  
  
Kyia nodded.  
  
"Then we have work to do" said Iona after a breath "We'll have to set up the new trade routes"  
  
"And adapt cultivation methods, Hapes is harder to get to"  
  
"Not only that" The Quelena interrupted "I want Elphora to start stockpiling things that aren't easily available, or if possible learn to produce them ourselves. Subtly so it's not seen to be being done, gradually, we've got time. I want the Quelena's Guard built up and our planetary defence systems made more comprehensive. I know we have the shield, but it can be strengthened and a few ships and pilots wouldn't go astray."  
  
Bis looked straight at her "You sound like you are preparing for war".  
  
"We don't know what we are preparing for, which is why I want to cover every eventuality. Hopefully if we're careful no one will notice and it won't get taken that we're planning to join the separatists."  
  
"What about the Sith?" Naplo asked   
  
"There's no way we can attack them directly" Vagel interceded "From what I've heard their strong and if we don't even know how to get to them…"  
  
"Which is why they won't be expecting this. All we need to do is slow down his plans. Hopefully The Jedi will be able to take care of the rest with any advantage we can give them." Kyia finally felt like her point was being gotten across.  
  
Darous tapped the table lightly with his fingers "Assuming his plans are for the Republic".  
  
Bis frowned "What do you think Sith Lords do Darous? It's not spending the day with children picking wild flowers"  
  
Kyia exhaled, she knew how Darous felt, she would like to deny it was happening, but she had to lead these people, she had to fight.  
  
"Ummm" Laina interrupted "There is always two right? Yet I hear everyone saying he, it could be a she as well right? It could be anyone, even an Elphoran."  
  
The Quelena nodded "Good point, I don't think it is an Elphoran because I can normally sense when a Sith Lord is on the planet, and that's not all the time. But still this is why I stress that the secrets must be kept by those in this room".  
  
"You don't want to risk the sabacc pot" Bis added "I concur"  
  
The Quelena looked around the room "Does everyone concur?"  
  
"Master Obi Wan" Felle added in her rich tones "What is your view on the situation. As an outsider with experience on Coruscant, you must have a broader, lets say perspective. You must have something to say on the subject"  
  
The Jedi smiled tight-lipped "I'm only here as an observer and guard to the Quelena".  
  
Felle looked around "I'm sure no one at this table minds"  
  
Obi Wan coughed nervously "I may have a wider knowledge of the worlds outside Elphora but my knowledge of your people and your planet is limited"   
  
Kyia put up a wall around her thoughts not wanting the Jedi or her Governors to see how amusing she was finding the way he was avoiding the question.  
  
The Governor smiled innocently "We'll forgive you. But your own opinion now" She stole a glance at Kyia "Do you think we should be leaving the Republic?"  
  
Obi Wan proceeded cautiously, "I believe that it is a drastic decision, and not one to be taken lightly. But the Sith threat is real and dangerous, one we all have to fight against".  
  
The female Central Sector Governor looked at him for a moment then at the Quelena "I would only trust Hapes as far as I could reach them with a lightsabre, but I concur."  
  
Kyia felt relief flood through her, the rest of the Governors followed suit with Felle's agreement "Then I formally draw this meeting to a close. We depart as one. May the Force be with you"  
  
This was repeated by the others; the air was heavy when they exited the room.  
  
Felle caught Kyia on the way out "The Jedi?" She began discretely.  
  
"I take it by the way you were staring you mean Obi Wan not Rew" The Quelena countered "He's a Jedi Felle, it means he's married to the Order".  
  
The woman gave her a smile that could give Rancors a run for their money "I'm not exactly looking to marry him Your Royalness"  
  
Kyia did not correct her on the use of her title, she knew the Governor only did it to unsettle her "I don't think he's your type".  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? He's a Jedi so I take it he's unattached"  
  
Kyia sniggered inwardly "Then I correct myself. Rumour has it anything unattached is your type"  
  
Felle scowled "At least I have a type. So is he attached or not?"  
  
"Not" Said Kyia firmly " Your sarcasm is duly noted. But you'd eat him alive, and to be honest I don't think you'd get anywhere".  
  
"Oh is that so!" She tossed her hair "Understand this Your Royalness, I have no problems attracting men, they are all the same, Jedi or no Jedi."  
  
Felle straightened herself, slightly unsettled by her Quelena's repressed smirk. 


	18. Author's gloat, I mean note

Soz, people, really hate to do this so close to the end of the first book but I'm afraid I'm gonna be working out in greece for two months so I will not be able to update this, but promise for more adventures of Kyia and Obi Wan when I get back. Sigh, its so hard, I have to drag myself away from the cold uk to a warm sandy beach in Rhodes, I know I'm so hard done by :) See you all when I get back! 


	19. Chapter 17 Obi makes a new friend!

Updated this from an internet cafe in greece as thought it was a bit cruel to leave it so close to the end of the first book (I reckon I've only got about three more left to type up). You kinda had to guess who was the major character introduced in the last chapt soz, not telling whether it's Felle or not (evil laugh). Anyway enjoy all, keep up the reviews I do appreciate it (hints to everyone who isn't strider's girl, as she already R'n Rs)   
  
Kyia quickly grabbed Obi Wan by the arm and pulled him into a side room.  
  
"Sorry" She said immediately.  
  
Obi Wan winced "What have you done?"  
  
"You remember Felle?"  
  
"She didn't seem that bad"  
  
Kyia grimaced "She was on good behaviour, it seems a certain Jedi Knight has caught her eye"  
  
"Oh no" The male Jedi edged his feet around nervously   
  
"She asked if you were single" Kyia smiled "I didn't exactly lie, I said you were married to the Jedi. Unfortunately for you she took that as a challenge".  
  
His head snapped up "Tell me you are joking"  
  
She shook her head "'Fraid not"  
  
The realisation hit him full force "Why didn't I sense it?"  
  
"She's Elphoran, remember?" Kyia laughed finding the situation amusing "Psychic, and an ability to block thoughts. Anyway you can be naïve about people's intentions at times"  
  
"Thanks" He replied dryly  
  
"Its part of your charm" Kyia teased.  
  
Obi Wan moved closer to her, putting an arm around her waist "You're not feeling threatened then?"  
  
"My ego's not that fragile" She tilted her head up looking him in the eye.  
  
A knock at the door made them caused them to spring apart.  
  
Anice's head peered around the door "I thought I had better find you before one of the Governors did".  
  
Kyia smiled at the Administrator's choice of words "Okay." She held the door open for Obi Wan mockingly "Our public awaits".  
  
"Joy" He muttered as they walked into the Great Hall where the ministers were dotted around the huge room.  
  
Felle stood talking to Vagel Yyll, she turned her head, still in conversation while she observed the three entering the hall. "Yes I know" She turned attention back to the speaker but her eyes remained on the Jedi "Things are changing".  
  
Kyia saw the Southern Sector's Elected Governor and much to Obi Wan's dismay left him standing next to Anakin in Felle's eye line "Hey Laina"  
  
Laina grabbed her Quelena, linking arms with her as she walked "I did not know they made them that good looking at the Temple Kyia, you've been holding out on me!"  
  
"You have a husband already Laina"  
  
The Governor rolled her eyes "I'm joking Kyia, seriously though, that man better run now and get a head start, she's going after him like a Wookiee after red meat"  
  
Felle watched Kyia move over towards the other side of the hall and smiled predatorily "Excuse me Vagel" She smoothed down her dark curls in their loose knot. As always she was glad that she had worn red for these occasions, it was not the preferred colour on Elphora but it made her feel empowered.   
  
Obi Wan looked up from his crouching position next to Anakin, who promptly looked at the floor with a repress grin. Even the boy knew what it meant when a woman strutted across a room like that.   
  
"I think I'm going to find Anice and tell her, errrr that thing" He said to his Master.  
  
/Anakin, I'm going to kill you/ He sent the message down their training bond as his padawan deserted him.  
  
"That was a very evasive answer you gave back there" Felle uttered sweetly through a coy smile.  
  
Obi Wan coughed, clearing his throat "It was the truth" I'm sorry he faltered falsely "I think I missed your name".  
  
She did not take the hint and outstretched her hand flat "Mri, Felle Mri"  
  
He took it in an Elphoran gesture he suddenly wished he did not know "Well Councillor Mri…"  
  
"Just Felle" She cut in as he let go of her hand "Like our Quelena I like to let the formalities slide between friends, even prospective ones".  
  
Obi Wan swallowed hard "It's the same amongst the Jedi"  
  
"I know, we have them in abundance here" She put a hand to her chest "I'm not blessed with the ability myself, but my other Elphoran talents more than make up for it. So what do you think of our planet".  
  
He thought quickly about how he should answer, wishing Kyia would come and save him and at the same time checking his mental barriers, the woman had just admitted she was mentally adept "I'm afraid I've only been as far as the Royal Palace".  
  
Her eyes widened in mock surprise, Obi Wan immediately wished he had lied "Why, that's hardly anything at all! The Eastern Sector is very beautiful, I know some great places only a land speeder ride away".  
  
"I'm afraid I can't" He stuttered "I have my mandate and the Quelena might think it rude".  
  
"Oh nonsense, she won't mind".  
  
The Jedi pointed a panicked finger in Kyia's direction "I had better ask her".  
  
"Fine" Felle said through a false smile and gritted teeth.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Kyia would allow him an escape.  
  
"No, I don't mind"  
  
"What?" He glared at her "Are you sure you don't need me?"  
  
She laughed with Laina "Obi Wan I'm sure the Sith is not going to come after me right this minute. You could use a break. Go have fun"  
  
Laina grinned at Obi Wan's departing back "That was cruel".  
  
Felle took him to her personal speeder and soon they were zooming through the Elphoran landscape.   
  
"No far" She said, her hands on the controls, every bit the relaxed confident pilot "I promise".  
  
He gave her a watery smile that she seemed to take comfort in "Where are we going?"  
  
"The Capital, where else?" She grinned, "Zen, it means water, you'll see why when we get there".  
  
The city rose seemed to rise up from the ground as they approached it at speed, as towering as Coruscant and built on a giant lake. The windows of the buildings looked as if they were geometrically imbedded in giant trees, bigger than any he had seen on Kashyyyk, thick branches that sprouted from the side were walkways and some were so wide that they contained markets and housing. Round the base everything from mobile restaurants to a playgrounds floated on the surface of the lake, touring the city at regular intervals as well as a scattering of small simple boats. Written on a sign near the entrance were the words Corea Melis Elphora.  
  
"Our greatest architectural achievement" Felle interrupted before he could ask what the words meant "It's living, grown so that as a an old plant dies, new plants weave themselves in to replace them. That's why it's the capital. Elphora itself means life. There are four things that the old Elphoran culture praised above all, water, light, the night sky and life. You can tell how important something is if it is named after one of them".  
  
For the first time since he had met her Obi Wan developed a certain measure of respect for Felle, underneath her brazen exterior was a passion for in-depth knowledge. And he could not deny the woman had determination in vast amounts "What about Felle?"  
  
" Felle is shooting star that visits every ten rotations. It's supposed to be lucky if you are born on the night that it passes by" She smiled at him "And I was".  
  
He looked the city up and down "How do you get to the top?" noticing that there were no repulsors attached to the turbolifts on buildings, instead a network of cables and wheels.  
  
"Oh it's simple, theirs a counterweight on each side of the hydrolift, they add water to go up and take it away to go down. Old fashioned I know, but there's a certain eloquence to it" She flashed her eyelashes at him "Come on, the view from the top is magnificent".  
  
From the bank a boat took them across to the city and Felle ushered him to one of the buildings. Making sure Obi Wan's attention was directed else where she slipped a hydrolift worker, a personal friend of hers, an envelope. Felle was good and the Jedi did not notice.  
  
"It's slower than a turbolift" Obi Wan commented once they were in.  
  
There was a jolt and the hydrolift came to a stop, the doors did not open. "And prone to break down" She added tiredly "This is so embarrassing".  
  
There was another jolt, this time harder and Felle tumbled into his arms "Oops".  
  
She moved in closer, but Obi Wan saw it coming "No" He said firmly, guessing she would not take anything else but a blunt refusal "I'm sorry, I'm a Jedi".  
  
The Governor stood up and brushed herself off "Don't give me that. I know what the problem really is".  
  
He looked back at her, confused "You do?"  
  
"Bout so high" She measured it out with her hand "Blonde, pretty, comes with her own planet?" Obi Wan opened his mouth to protest but she was continuing, "Give me some credit, please. Your mental barriers are good but they're not that good. Not if you know what you are looking for" The Jedi swallowed but Felle did not ease up "She does not feel the same you know, otherwise she would have stuck to you like flies on a Dewback instead of letting you come with me."  
  
"Do you think Kyia knows?" He played along with her expectations, it was not hard to put out panicked vibrations through the Force despite the slight relief that she did not know the full story.  
  
She put her hands on her hips "Probably, she's not stupid, but she's chosen to ignore it. She thinks she's out of your league Obi Wan, not to mention set in her ways, unfeeling, and quite frankly dull. If I were you I would do a bit of re-evaluation".  
  
He shook his head "I'm not supposed to be having these feelings at all, let alone consider anyone else. I think we are too different anyway".  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly "You're probably right" There was slight tremor and the lift started again. "Let's go see the view".  
  
He got to the top and realised he had been set up, he just was not sure whether it was by Felle or Kyia. 


	20. Chapter 18 Obi Wan leaves, tear

Hi all, got another chapter for you. Having a heat wave in greece how cool is that?????? Well anyway, basically that means it's too hot to do anything but go to the beach or lay by the pool on my laptop typing up this stuff so guess what, I've got 2 chapters here at once!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, the next 2 are abit fraught, your in for a few suprises (ie the big twist I've been going on about for chapters. Look, the clues are all there) so don't read if you've got a delicate heart condition or anything. Watch out for a few familliar faces as well!  
  
When he returned he went straight to her room.  
  
"Hi" Kyia said, "Where did she take you?"  
  
"Zen"  
  
"Ooh" she said knowingly "The old 'the hydrolift has broken' routine?"  
  
Obi Wan narrowed his eyes "What do mean the 'old routine'?"  
  
"I expected her to be more original" she shrugged.  
  
"You could have rescued me!"  
  
Kyia smiled, obviously getting the desired reaction, she moved over to him "By saying what? Oh sorry Felle, stay away because I'm seeing him?" She sniggered "The only way she would have taken it was from you otherwise she would have chased you all the harder. If I'd have given you an out she would have worked out what's going on and everyone from here to the outer rim would have known by sunset"   
  
Obi Wan was not sure he wanted to find out what being chased 'hard' by Felle was like "I think she got most of it anyway"  
  
Kyia sighed, "I thought she might, she's very strong and you're not used to shielding your mind from everyone rather than those just carrying a lightsabre" She edged towards him but he was clearly still sulking "I've upset you haven't I?"  
  
"No, it's just you seemed very willing to hand me over to Felle"  
  
She put her arms around his neck "Couldn't resist, even you have to admit it was kinda funny. The look on your face…"  
  
He scowled "So I end up embarrassed and feeling like a dumb initiate because I can't shield my mind properly. Tell me this thing of ours isn't obvious to everyone?"  
  
Kyia kissed him, finding his insecurities endearing "Only to me" Sensing someone one coming she said "We're about to have company".  
  
  
  
"May I" Iona Jay tilted her head as if listening for something "Speak to you alone?"  
  
Kyia led her guest to the plush blue settee and ushered for Obi Wan to leave. "He's gone. Now what was so important that you could not discuss it in the meeting?"  
  
"When is anything urgent ever discussed in the meeting?" She replied straight-faced, "This is politics, I did not want the others to hear".   
  
"Okay shoot"  
  
"There are stirrings amongst some of the Governors since Obi Wan's arrival concerning how close the Jedi is seen to be sticking by you"   
  
Kyia laughed, "He's my bodyguard, he's supposed to stick close to me"  
  
Iona exhaled in a half sigh "There in lies the problem, the mandate expressed in no uncertain terms that he stay as close to you as possible"  
  
"How do you know" The Quelena interrupted, if Iona knew then most likely so did the rest of the Governors, "Forget it, I don't want to know".  
  
"And certain individuals are concerned that he is including himself in your decision making processes as of orders from Coruscant" The Northern Sector representative continued "After the problems at Hellebore's light they do not trust him".  
  
"Who's they?" Kyia asked  
  
"Vagel Yyll" She tipped her head downwards feeling guilty that she was selling out her sector partner "Naplo Hanal, Ible Moss, and maybe Rew Tuvite, I'm not sure"  
  
Kyia's eyes widened in surprise, but then again Rew had always resented in part the hold Coruscant had over the Jedi "What about Felle and Bis?"  
  
"From what I can gather about Felle" Iona said "She may not like you but she does not think you easily controlled, especially not by him, I think those where her words" She let a smile linger on her lips "And as for Bis, I think you can count on him when it gets rough"  
  
Kyia nodded "Good, Bis holds more weight than he realises, often being the first to desert a dying swamp warrat, the rest I can usually predict." She paused briefly to get Iona's full attention "Where do you stand?"  
  
"You're too stubborn for a Jedi mind trick, or anything short of that"  
  
Kyia smiled at her comment "I'm not going to refuse help that he can give me, he's the only one besides me with any Sith experience"  
  
"I'm not saying you should" Iona added "Just that you should be careful. The majority is on your side, and even though you don't like it, as Quelena you do not need their approval to pass a motion, but unity is important in trying times".  
  
"I know that" said Kyia "Inviting them to sit in on the council meeting may not have been the most tactically brilliant decision I have ever made, but I was trying to keep the session passive, and I stand by that" She stopped and dropped her voice "However, I'll try and keep him out of the spotlight from now on".  
  
Iona faced her head on, grazing over Kyia's eyes "Who is it? Why are we preparing for war?"  
  
"I'm preparing for the worst" She countered quickly  
  
"No" Iona shook her head, cutting through Kyia's comment "The others may have been convinced by that, but I, and I'm certain Bis didn't"  
  
Kyia sat up straight and raised her head "I'm afraid you are going to have to wait a while for the answer to that one"  
  
Iona turned her head towards the floor "Just answer me one thing, truthfully. How bad is it?"  
  
"Bad"  
  
"I thought so," She whispered. There was a brief hesitation before she straightened herself up "Can we survive past it?"  
  
Kyia placed a hand on hers, with absolute certainty she replied, "There is always hope".  
  
"Then" Her companion rose "I believe I have work to do".  
  
Kyia nodded her head as if to give permission but Iona had already turned to gingerly feel her way through the doorway.  
  
The light on the view screen in Obi Wan's room blinked red indicating a message had been left for him. Attentively he switched it on.  
  
"I need air" Kyia said to herself before descending to the gardens. Sensing the change in her friend by the end of their discussion had deflated her, she had meant to reassure but somehow 'everything will be fine' would not pass her lips. Once outside she took a deep breath and crouched next to one of the pools. Reproachfully she touched the water's surface with her fingertips and watched as the ripped spread outwards coinciding with the blue tones creeping up her arm. Eventually she turned, not sure how long she had been there. The footsteps that had broken her out of her reverie caused her to stand and meet Obi Wan.  
  
"Trouble?" He asked mutedly  
  
She smiled softly "No, just warning me of something I should have already known. Iona may be not have sight but she sees more than most people I know".  
  
"She's blind?"  
  
Kyia nodded, sensing a change in him "What's the matter?"  
  
His head snapped up to look at her, but the question made it loll back down again "Anakin and I have been recalled".  
  
She was not surprised; she really was not, but somehow it had caught her off guard, "I thought they would, after what Master Yoda said" She let her voice drop, and a wall rise. This was it; the end of the infatuation, Kyia had always hated goodbyes "It had to happen sooner or later".  
  
"Yes it did" Obi Wan nodded and withdrew too; it was what they had silently promised each other. No acknowledgement of anything that could have been, just a calculated mental handshake like the ending of a business partnership that had they both outgrew.  
  
Anakin trotted up beside them and Kyia reached out and ruffled his hair "Take care of him for me Anakin, I know what a perchance he had of getting himself into trouble"  
  
The apprentice laughed "Tell me about it"  
  
Obi Wan smiled thin-lipped "Keep out of trouble yourself Kyia"  
  
She nodded "I'll try"  
  
"Do or do not" The Jedi replied, reciting Master Yoda as if they needed reminding that they what they both were "There is no try".  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Goodbye Kyia" Obi Wan spoke firmly  
  
"See you around Kyia" Anakin added, blissfully ignorant of the undertones of the parting.  
  
She replied with just as firmly "Goodbye"  
  
Obi Wan put his hand in the small of his padawan's back, still feeling her eyes on him as he walked away.  
  
"Don't turn around" She whispered inaudibly, a lump had risen in her throat and for reasons unknown to her she did not want him to look back at her. Although he could not hear her request or feel its message he kept walking unfalteringly until they reached the landing bay where the pilot of the Super Nova had returned for them. 


	21. Chapter 19 BIG suprises

The second chapter I promised you. Almost at end of book 1, how exciting. Well I thought so. Yeah I know I say this everytime but please RNR!!!!  
  
A few days later Kyia packed sparingly for Coruscant "The extraction datacards have to be signed Anice, there's not much I can do about that".  
  
"But do you have to go on your own?" Anice paced up and down the room "I don't like it one bit. What will you do if you get in trouble? You can't even fly that thing properly"  
  
"Valorum will be there for the signing, and at the temple, well not even you can protect me from Master Yoda. I've had Kayless give me lessons over the past few days, and you know how what a fast learner I am".  
  
"That's not what I meant" The woman put her hands on her hips, more than slightly disgruntled.  
  
"I know. If anything else happens I have the Force, which will put me in a better position than anyone I could bring with me" She replied putting a dress in a case "Why are you complaining anyway, you hate space travel and as you so often point out you are needed here".  
  
"I just don't understand…"  
  
"Yes you do" Kyia turned back to Anice "I'm just not good company at the moment. The space will do me good".  
  
Anice held up her hands "Okay, fine I surrender" she rolled her eyes in a slow defeat "It's not as if I can do anything about it anymore".  
  
The ramp opened wide, threatening to engulf her as she boarded the ship "Right Celestya, its just you and me" She whispered as she sat in the pilot's seat, but could not help but grin as she saw Kayless had left helpful tips on pieces of flimsiplast scattered over the control panel. She punched a few buttons and began the ship's take-off cycle.  
  
At the same time Master Yoda was pacing up and down the council chamber floor, sensing her coming. Master Windu and Obi Wan watched him in interest.  
  
"Kyia is coming. Want to be here, I sense you do not" Yoda pointed at the Jedi Knight. Mace Windu tilted his head in thoughtfulness.  
  
"It's not that Master Yoda" He replied respectfully "I sense it would not be appropriate for me to be here"  
  
"Then you did not part on good terms with the Quelena?" Asked the dark-skinned master, adding confusion into his voice and thoughts that he did not feel. He leaned his chin on one fist interested in the answer.  
  
"Not at all" Was the reply; clearly he did not intend to give anything away.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes probingly "I sense much apprehension, Obi Wan".  
  
"No, it's just I believe" He searched for the right words; uncomfortable at what subtext this could produce "It would not be prudent, at this point in time".  
  
Mace Windu stood up to his full height "You maybe right. In truth you are probably the best judge in this" With a gesture he dismissed him "Go then. Your padawan is shows great promise but he is a difficult student, both of you will need to be focused".  
  
Obi Wan bowed respectfully, relieved "Yes Masters" he turned and left the chambers.  
  
As soon as he was out of the door Master Windu spoke "It is done then, the relationship is dissolved"  
  
"Like this I do not" Master Yoda counted the troubled on his fingers "A stubborn Quelena, the Chosen One and his lovesick Master. Trouble there will be".  
  
Mace moved over to a window over-looking Coruscant's busy skyways. He held his hands behind his back in a air of complete control and unanimity that only a Jedi Master could hope to achieve "Most likely, but that is the will of the Force".  
  
Yoda cracked a smile "A sense of humour it has". He closed his eyes again "Hmmm, Kyia carried something important with her".  
  
"Yes" His companion replied "Knowledge. It is time we gave the same in return".  
  
"Happy she will not be" he muttered, "The truth she will finally know, and at long last a Jedi she will be".  
  
Kyia sighed a deep breath of relief as she emerged from hyperspace safely. Coruscant, notoriously delayed her whilst she waited for permission to make an unscheduled stop at the Jedi Temple.  
  
Master Yoda came to meet her at the landing platform "Talk we must" he said gravely.  
  
"I know", she replied in the same tone "I sense we both have a lot to say" They walked along the dimly lit corridors in silence until Kyia spoke again "I'm sorry. I did not understand what you meant, about fear. But I do now".  
  
Yoda nodded "Understand you do, but conquer you have not. See Master Windu you must" He felt her confusion as she was led into the council chamber where the highly esteemed member of the jedi waited for her.  
  
Mace Windu raised his eyes to meet the Quelena's as she stood in the centre of the room "What troubles you Kyia Levelle?"  
  
"Bad dreams" She replied quietly and without hesitation.   
  
He nodded gently "As do us all. They tear at the very heart of the Republic and the Jedi Order".  
  
"I hope I will learn to master them" She replied, sounding more like a padawan than she ever had in her days with Master Yoda.  
  
"I believe one day you will" He glanced back at Yoda "But the dark side will no doubt play its part, It spreads like a disease and we are all falling under its influence. What do you dream of?"  
  
"I believe" She bit her lip "That they are visions, visions of the future. I've been getting them a lot since the second Sith attack".  
  
"There is another lesson to be learnt here" Mace interjected mysteriously.  
  
Kyia's expression was filled with puzzlement "Another lesson?"  
  
Mace Windu sat down in his chair, letting Master Yoda continue, "Never had visions before, have you Kyia?" She shook her head "Only receive these visions the Jedi do when the Force they can read"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"The ability you have" He pressed, "Then why receive these dreams before you did not? Think! Of your training think!" Yoda's tone softened as he saw the epiphany dawn on Kyia "Think a co-incidence it was completion of your trial so soon before die your parents did?"  
  
The Quelena stood stunned, everything fell into place; suddenly she understood "I'm not a Jedi". She turned to him accusingly "You knew that my parents were going to die!"   
  
"Short of time all that I knew" Yoda muttered "Three lives you had to train for, Quelena, guard and Jedi. Important that it was that to the dark side you did not turn".  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kyia pleaded "I've been targeted by the Sith twice, and you just neglected to tell me!"  
  
Yoda raised his voice to silence her "Precisely why I couldn't!" He quietened it back to its usual level "No choice had I. Without that belief conquered you the Sith would have, weakened you it would have. Unsure of your place you were without that burden".  
  
"So what does this mean?" Kyia spoke dejectedly "What am I now?"  
  
Yoda ambled up to her, pulling her down to his level, putting a green hand on her shoulder "A student who more tuition needs".  
  
She nodded  
  
"Knowing this" Mace came in "Are you still sure you wish to leave the Republic?"  
  
Kyia swallowed wondering how much fear played a part in her initial decision, despite what would happen at the Senate, here would be her last real chance of reprieve. Yet the vision stayed in her head, although it could not guide her, it could give her insight "We cannot stay. I may not be a Jedi, but I am still Quelena".  
  
He looked her in the eye "Then you know, this is all the help that we can give you"  
  
Again she nodded. Master Yoda looked upon his padawan with renewed respect, she had learned more with her experiences with the dark side than he had estimated. She had not taken the revelation in anger, but pushed it aside and moved on. No doubt she felt disappointed within herself, but not at the expense of the moment. That was part of the certain knowledge he kept within himself, that whether it was due to Kyia's temperament or his training, she would not fall to the dark side.  
  
"Master Yoda, Master Windu, what I saw, it only comes in flashes but it is of the utmost importance" She closed her eyes trying to re-envisage the dreams "There's nothing too specific but the essence is still there"  
  
Yoda looked at her quizzically "Down, Down, too tall you are, too high" Kyia crouched down lower in front of him, making herself comfortable "Ahhhh better that is!" He reached out to touch her temples, at the same time reaching with his mind to re-open the training bond that once existed between them. "Let me see hmmm?" She closed her eyes. "Good, relax you must".  
  
She drifted at Yoda's beckoning into a deep trance. He looked at Mace, who nodded his approval. Yoda closed his eyes and joined Kyia in her trance, through the bond he witnessed events under a shroud of white mist, a feeling of great turnings like the revolution of a wheel that ends where it begun. Finally the tide of flashing images seized bombarding his senses and ebbed away.  
  
Kyia opened her eyes to see Mace Windu in exactly the same position she had left him in "That was strange".  
  
The other Master saw the urgent look in Yoda's eyes "I suggest we do not reveal this to anyone. We'll make up how this information has come into our hands with the council. I do not wish to put you in more danger than you are already in".  
  
"How" Kyia wondered how they would hide it from the galaxy's most talented Jedi.  
  
"We have our ways" He replied. "What is important now is that you complete your training. Go and sign your datacards. Contact who you need to in order to run what you need to until your return; a padawan must only think of her training but in this situation we see how this is not entirely possible"   
  
Kyia stood and bowed respectfully, she made to go but stopped herself "Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi?"  
  
"Left a few days ago they did" Master Yoda cut in "Urgent was their business"  
  
"Oh" She lowered her head. "I have to be on my way to the Senate".  
  
  
  
Many Elphorans had described the building that contained the heart of the Republic as a swamp warrat warren of corridors, in contrast to the cavernous nature of the main room. It was on her way to meet Valorum through these winding that she had an encounter that would stay with both parties for a long time afterwards.  
  
A brunette with her hair up in an elaborate gold coronet, flanked by handmaidens approached her briskly, she held out her hand "Your Royalness, Padmè Amidala"  
  
Kyia nodded "I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you in person"  
  
Padmè repeated the gesture "I wish it were under better circumstances" She replied honestly, not lingering she came directly to the point "I urge you, do not do this".  
  
"I'm afraid it's gone past that now"  
  
Padme stepped away from her handmaidens "Then it is true, Elphora is a part of the emerging separatist movement"  
  
Kyia shook her head adamantly "We have never been nor will we ever be a part of anything so destructive. I have no ill feeling towards the Republic, it is just not right for Elphora to be a part of it in this current climate"  
  
The Nubian woman's eyes grazed over her with a slight distain "I had expected more of Elphora, I thought it believed in peace"  
  
Kyia sighed and raised herself up, she had maintained her dignity in the senate hall, she would let it falter here "Despite your great achievements you are still young and have much to learn about the greed and corruption in the Senate, it is not peace we have become disenchanted with, it is the Republic"  
  
Padmè tilted her head in slight annoyance "Please Quelena Kyia Levelle, I think I am beyond being patronised. Yes the Republic is dwindling, but how does leaving rectify that?"  
  
"Elphora is leaving because we cannot change things, our voice has been taken away from us, what happens in the senate is beyond our control now"   
  
"So you make your point by creating a fanning the divide in the Senate even more? By encouraging more systems to leave, possibly to join the separatists?"  
  
Kyia sat down on a near by bench slowly "This is exactly my point, the Senate has become so bogged down in procedure and scare-mongering that it has forgotten about the well being of it's citizens. Valorum is tired, I am tired".  
  
The younger woman turned her head away briefly remembering the moment when she declared that she had no confidence in the Elphoran Senator "It was unfortunate Valorum gave himself up to the control of the bureaucrats"  
  
"Do not speak of a man you hardly know" Kyia sneered "If you did then you would realise he could never let himself be controlled by anyone, he did what he thought was right but his actions were twisted by those hungry for power" The Quelena rose "I do not blame you for what you did, I appreciate all too well the paradox of what is right for the planet not necessarily being the right for the Republic, and how it can be manipulated. I wish you better luck than I had. You have good intentions but I fear you will understand too late where they are leading. Keep fighting as long as you can. I hope you are right, I hope the day you understand my motivations will never come." She turned, walking towards her Senator's office, letting Padmè Amidala watch her back whilst contemplating her words. 


	22. Chapter 20 The final countdown

Here it is, what you've all been waiting for, well some of you at least. The last chapter in the first part of the Kenobi Saga. Enjoy, I tried to get it up for SG before she went on her hols so don't kill me if there are loads of typos.  
  
Kyia met Valorum in the Great Entrance Hall that led to the seat of the Galactic Senate. He bowed briskly; she did not need her sixth sense to detect his nerves.  
  
"I was expecting you earlier"  
  
"Sorry" She apologised coolly, surprised at the agitated state of the normally reposed ambassador "I was delayed on the way".  
  
"The senate is extremely… "His brow furrowed "Volatile. You can hear the shouting all the way to the Outer Rim".  
  
Kyia shrugged calmy "Only shouting? I'm disappointed; I expected them to at least be tearing up the chambers by now".  
  
Valorum raised an eyebrow making it clear that he was not amused by her statement "Please, they are asking for you but I'd advise you not to go before them"  
  
She held up a hand "I won't slink away like a coward. They'll want an explanation, and if I don't provide them with one it will only add to the rumours that are flying around. The consequences of that are worse than anything I will face in there". Kyia took a composing breath "I've hid for too long as it is". The meeting with Mace Windu and Yoda had left her with a odd sense of serenity. It had explained so many things, her inability to control her emotions, her lack of skill with a lightsabre and her treatment of fear just a few of them. Now she knew what she was, with the reason for her stunted growth explained it she had found control and peace.   
  
"The Senate will attack you" He continued, putting emphasis on the word 'will' "politically and personally, and this time they will not hold back. It will be openly, giving the situation the potential to turn into nothing but a verbal brawl".  
  
The Quelena shook her head "I can remain calm".  
  
"It's not you I doubt. I question their ability to stay objective. Frankly, many systems see this as a betrayal and…"  
  
She cut him off firmly "Then they will have to listen instead of talking"  
  
The Quelena straightened her blue linen dress, its long train trailing behind her and took Valorum's arm as they entered. They took up their places in the Elphoran congressional box amid shouts and cries of fury that filled the immense senate building.  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine hushed the assembly, demanding silence before he spoke, his voice not weak enough to echo in the large rotunda "Order, Order. The chair recognises the senator from the sovereign system of Elphora. The Elphoran box floated forward "Under section thirty four b, part four, clause five the chair acknowledges Elphora's request for extraction from the Republic and withdrawal of all rights and properties within the body. Do you bring forth a representative of your leadership to second the motion?"  
  
"I do" Valorum replied solidly, taking care to make eye contact with the Chancellor. He had once believed in the Republic, until this man's betrayal of his trust and his friendship, but he Finis Valorum refused to be surmounted by it. "I present Her Royalness Kyia Levelle, Quelena of Elphora"  
  
Kyia stood up and moved forward to the vacant spot Valorum had left. There was a murmur that travelled amongst the senators, she allowed it to subside before she spoke "As the sole ruler of Elphora I have presented my request through Senator Valorum and now come before you in person", she placed her hand on the screen in front of her, adding her unique hand print to the document, sealing Elphora's fate "and allow you to bear witness to Elphora's resignation of our place in the Republic" There were more mutterings, the Supreme Chancellor turned, expecting her to leave but she remained standing "I can see the look in your eyes condemning me for this. No doubt you have already concocted a scenario as to why we are doing this" She said without malice, looking around the vast dome "However my planet's importance in the glory that history has shown to be the Republic means I feel I should explain why my generation is conducting it's apparent abandonment when my ancestors were amongst those to sign the second declaration." This time the mutterings were louder, rising from each senator into a dull roar.  
  
"Order, Order. I will have order" Palpatine insisted, wishing that there were some way to stop her speech, not knowing what accusations it would bring, he knew however, that if he kept her silent the uproar would be worse, and he must maintain his dignity.   
  
"Please, hear me out. Listen before you judge us. My government back up my actions and believe me I have not made this decision lightly. I am a Jedi at heart" Kyia refused to lie in this session, but the truth could be bent in many ways "I was raised with storied of the perfect, just system with the Jedi protecting it from the attack of evil, and I have the highest respect for that" Kyia allowed herself a pause in the absolute stillness "But I have since learned that the greatest danger comes from within, and that is something, the Jedi in all their wisdom cannot guard against." She held a hand to count them on her fingers "Greed, bureaucracy, selfishness, misunderstanding and intolerance. We all have been guilty of them at some point in our lives as individuals, but it is unjustifiable for a ruling body to possess such traits. Maybe the Republic simply has grown too big and is over looking the smaller things, surely the Naboo Crisis has taught us that?" Several senators nodded "Either way I cannot let this disease spread to my home in a Senate that although is filled with thousands of good people with good intentions, because of its size and a few corrupt people is over looking small needs" The Quelena paused then added in almost simple child-like tones "Elphora is only small".  
  
The words seemed to sink down into the room like a death-pallor leaving the same shocked stillness in its on looking neighbours.   
  
"Thank you" Kyia turned and left with the speechless senate just as they left the Republic.  
  
"It was a very eloquent speech." Valorum said to her.  
  
"To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to say" She replied simply.  
  
Finis smiled "It's often the best way, more honest".  
  
"Lets hope it's catching" Kyia looked away thoughtfully, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach "I have to return to the temple, I'll meet you on Elphora before you leave for the Hapan Consortium"  
  
Valorum nodded, glad to have time on his home planet before resuming his task as an ambassador "Would you like an escort, I heard you travelled alone".  
  
"I'll be all right, besides, I've seen you with a blaster, I'm probably safer on my own"  
  
Valorum smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder "Be careful Your Royalness"  
  
She left him feeling uneasy and instantly wished she'd said something more comforting.   
  
  
  
Master Yoda greeted her at the temple, taking her immediately to her new quarters where he began re-plaiting her padawan braid "Easy it will not be" He warned in his teaching voice and his small hands manipulated her hair. "Believe you can hmmm?"  
  
Kyia nodded "Yes"  
  
"Good, important it is. Belief is a Jedi's best weapon, yes, belief in the Force and belief in oneself. Do or do not. There is no try." He pressed into her conscience.  
  
"And belief in your Master" She added.  
  
"Hmmm" Yoda chuckled "Flattery, helps it does!"  
  
Kyia drifted into sleep quickly that night, tired from the day's efforts and relaxed in the stark but familiar surroundings of the temple, so she was surprised when she awoke in the middle of the night. Kyia walked over to the washbasin, leaving the light off and reached for a glass that she began to fill from the tap, but as she sipped the water that uneasy feeling refused to dissipate into the Force. Suddenly shock coursed through her body like an electric current and she let the glass slip through her fingers, shattering into reflective shards as it hit the ground. In the instant she realised that she would never reach her lightsabre in time she was thrown back onto the floor. She called to her lightsabre but her estimations had been right, the Sith reached it before she did. The Sith laughed cruelly as if amused by her attempts Trying to regain herself she stood as quickly as she could, trying to call Master Yoda through the fledgling bond training bond that they shared, but the Sith used a Force-assisted jump to get behind her, placing her own glowing blade against her back. Kyia winced in pain, using Jedi techniques to isolate the injury, but the moment's distraction had given the Sith another advantage. She squirmed in his iron grip as she was pressed chest first to the floor, then pain seared through her once again.  
  
This is it, she though, this is death, as he etched an elegant line into her dorsal flesh with the tip of her own lightsabre. Her vision greyed and she lost all consciousness.  
  
The End  
  
Book 2 Sabre's Union is on it's way don't worry. Evil Cliffhangers, please don't kill me too much. 


End file.
